


Not So Different From You

by DramaticalBooty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Alfred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babies, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Growing Up, Hybrids, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, Omega!Matthew, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Wingfic, Wings, mentions of mpreg, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalBooty/pseuds/DramaticalBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away for being a hybrid, Matthew thinks he lives life rather well, reading books and getting lost in the clouds. He only realizes how wrong he is after a wayward alpha stumbles upon him.</p><p>*On temporary Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His name is Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby and a name.

A soft breeze gently rustles the leaves in the trees that surrounds the beautiful marble gathering hall. Large pillars keeping the roof up are decorated with the greenest of grape vines and golden threads. Large tables filled with the finest food, richest wines and delectable desserts ran all along the hall. Status of the greatest heroes and the loyalist servants of God shone brightly in the powerful rays of the golden sun. Laughter is heard echoing off the walls as jokes were told amongst long-time friends and new acquaintances. A toast is shared between those rejoicing the peaceful times, hugs and handshakes are exchanged between family members. Fake swords and bows swing in the air as children giggle and shout as they chase each other around the hall. At the front of the hall a mighty painting of a great battle hangs above the head table where the host and his family sit having a casual conversation while they eat and drink.

“You know Arthur if I didn’t know better I’d say your eyebrows got bigger,” states a redhead that is seated to the right of the host, Arthur; he has a sly smirk on this face as he sips his wine. His gray tinted white wings jerk slightly as he chuckles at Arthur expression.

“Very funny Alistair.” Arthur mumbles sipping his tea, then placing the cup down to be replaced with a fork and knife. Running the knife through the meat on his plate Arthur eats silently, trying his best to ignore the laughter from his family at Alistair’s childish comment. Glancing to his left he notices that even his wife is laughing at the remark. He wonders if he is honestly the only adult sitting at this table filled with little children who laugh at anything that comes out of Alistair’s mouth. Arthur sighs heavily and continues to eat in his bubble of silence, watching his siblings talk amongst each other; albeit exceedingly loud. His brother Alistair, the second oldest, is patting their youngest brother, Liam firmly on the shoulder, avoiding his pure white wings while they laugh at shenanigans Arthur also finds childish. No matter how much older Alistair is then him Arthur always thinks of himself as more mature than his older brother. His oldest brother Owen is quiet and the referee for the family when their mother and father were not at home, but Arthur has to admit he did a fairly good job at being so kind-hearted no matter the situation, he sometimes finds it hard to believe Owen and Alistair got along at all. Finally, his older sister Niamh is sitting next to Liam and across from Owen; as far away from Arthur as possible. Niamh and Arthur had a falling out a few years back over Niamh not wanting Arthur to marry his wife and they have not seen each other since today.

“Arthur, love, what’s wrong?” A soft voice to his left brings Arthur out of his thoughts and he looks down at his hand, which has his wife’s over top of his.

“Oh, um, nothing, just thinking is all.” He replies with a smile and looks up to his wife who smiles back with the kind of smile that makes days like today tolerable. His wife is the most important person in his life, she brightens Arthur’s day no matter what and usually it is just with a smile, no words required. Her long blond hair is pulled back into a bun today but is usually in pigtails. Through her glasses, soft emerald-green eyes are filled with life and love. Her strapless dress is a soft blue, hugging close to her body. White wings hang from her shoulder blades with rare cyan feathers mixed with the white feathers closest to her shoulders. Arthur takes his wife’s hand in his own and gently kisses the soft pale skin. Letting go of her hand he smiles lovingly at her, ignoring the whistle from Alistair. “Nothing you need to worry about Alice.”

Alice smiles sweetly at her husband and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. She knows that Arthur isn’t overly fond of his brothers making fun of him and it doesn’t help that Arthur is nervous about leaving their year old son at home with the maid. She thought it best if their son remained home so it would be easier to socialize at the party. Arthur had protested immensely, being afraid of leaving their son for the first time, but Alice convinced him that they’d have to leave home without him eventually. Reluctantly, Arthur and Alice had left their son in the hands of their most trusted maid, Mari-Ann, however, Arthur is still slightly on edge.

Becoming a father has been one of the best things that ever happened to him, but it is more terrifying than anything. He is afraid of becoming his own father, distant and uncaring, so he spends almost all his time with his son. He’ll make sure he grows up strong and passionate in following Arthur’s footsteps as head of the sixth realm of Heaven. Arthur smiles at the thought of his son succeeding him, he will make Arthur proud, and the beta has no doubt about that in his mind.

Arthur returns to looking out over the table at his family, seeing them laughing and mostly getting along makes his heart swell with bliss. The stress of leaving his son slowly fades as he eats and drinks with his family. His eyes catch his older brother Owen’s eyes, and he offers Arthur a gentle smile along with a nod that Arthur returns with a small smile of his own. The thought of having another meal with his brothers and sister again seemed impossible to Arthur, but he is ecstatic it has turned out so well.

A sudden rush of wind enters the hall, making the hair on Arthur's neck stand on end. The chill he got makes him suddenly uneasy and shift uncomfortably in his chair. Pushing the odd feeling away and clearing his throat Arthur returns his attention back to the table. It wasn’t a moment later that another gust comes through the hall, ruffling the pure white feathers of his wings. The odd uneasy feeling returns and the hairs on his neck once again stand. His wings twitched uncomfortably as Arthur bites his bottom lip in thought. What is this feeling? Could it be he is still paranoid about leaving his son? No, it is a different feeling of paranoia that is heavy in the bottom of his stomach making him feel light headed and nauseous.

The distant sound of crying catches Arthur’s ears and he is snapped from his thoughts. He looks to his family, but none of them have seemed to hear it. It baffles him that they hadn’t heard it, it had been such a sharp sound and has hit directly to his heart as he recognizes the sound as a babies cry and thinks of his son straight away. He glances to his wife to see if she has heard and recognizes the sound. Feeling Arthur’s eyes on her, Alice turns to look at him, she notices the uneasy look on her husband’s face and returns his gaze with a puzzled frown.

“Arthur what’s wrong?” She asks.

“Did you hear that?” Arthur asks, ignoring Alice’s own question.

“Hear what?” Her look of puzzlement now turns to a look of concern as she watches her husband turn his head left and right, looking around the hall.

“It would seem it was just my imagination.” He concludes, turning back to his confused wife. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He takes her hand in his, lightly stroking it to help her worry go away.

“If you say so…” Her words trail off, knowing that something is still bothering Arthur. She thinks it could still be his worry of leaving their son, but a curling feeling in Alice’s gut tells her it might not be that. Arthur‘s shoulders are more tense, the feathers of his wings are puffed out and twitching in agitation. She looks to the other members of the table to see if they’ve noticed Arthur’s sudden odd behaviour. Alistair has obviously noticed, his face is twisted in a snarl of confusion and is pointing in Arthur’s direction asking what his problem is. Alice merely shrugs, not having an answer to her brother-in-laws question. Liam and Niamh are too engrossed in their own little argument to notice, which Alistair soon becomes a part of at the mention of his name. The older beta spares a quick gander at Arthur before he too is distracted by his siblings bickering.

Alice herself being an omega never tries to get herself involved in breaking up Arthur’s beta family when they come to a disagreement. Arthur tells her it’s her God given right as his wife to tell them off, but Alice sees it as overstepping the boundaries she was taught as a child; an omega never goes against the word of a beta and especially never the word of an alpha. Her family’s traditions in status has been different than the one that most angels went by. It was taught to all young angels that no matter where you were born or what status you were born with everyone is a child of God and has a chance at being part of each realm of Heaven. Of course that excludes demons, humans and hybrids, anything with tainted blood isn’t pure enough to be a servant of the Lord.

The loud scraping of a chair on the porcelain marble floor silences the majority of the hall and turns the heads of every member of the head table and a few other Angels in the hall to stare right at Arthur. Their host is standing at the head of the table, his wings have snapped out to their full span. His face has fear written all over it, his eyes are wide with panic and a few drops of sweat drip down from his hairline. Arthur’s hands are resting on the edge of the table keeping him up as he takes a few deep breaths.

Alice is the first to move, she reaches out across her plate to put her hand over top of her obviously panicked husbands. She draws her hand back close against her chest when Arthur jerks his hand away before she can touch him. Alice sits staring at her husband in shock, taking a few moments to compose herself before she opens her mouth to confront her beta, no matter how much it might bug her omega instincts. She hardly gets a sound out before Arthur is pushing away from the table and darting out of the hall between two of the white pillars yelling back at Alice that he’ll see her back to their dwelling.

“Wait Arthur! Come back here!” Alice yells out to him, getting up from her chair but not going more than a few feet away from the table. Letting out an exasperated sigh Alice turns back to all of her confused guests. “Please don’t mind him and return to your previous activities.” Low murmurs sound out around the hall as the guests return to their conversations. Alice sighs again and sits back down folding her wings tight against her back. Trying to ignore the stares from the four other betas at the table Alice picks up her fork and knife and continues to eat.

~*O*~

Arthur runs as fast as he can after disappearing behind the back wall of the gathering hall. His breathing is ragged and comes in quick pants as he dodges branches and trees in the forest surrounding the hall. It would’ve been in his best interest to fly over the forest and scan from above to find the source of the crying, but he can’t stay focused enough to fly safely. The sound of the crying has only gotten louder as he’d been sitting in the hall, but when the sound of a pained sob accompanies the babies cry it has been the last straw for Arthur. The mere memories of the bawling and sobbing makes Arthur’s wings twitch in agitation, it makes him think of Alice when she’d had Alfred and the cries and screams that had come from the room. The beta can’t even imagine a situation where Alice would’ve had to run off to an isolated forest to birth their son. Just musing that idea has his fist clenching and his wings snapping out, only to hit a nearby tree and have him stumble and fall to the ground. Slamming his fist to the ground Arthur takes a moment to calm himself, if he calms down enough and takes a second to think properly his sense will return to normal and he’ll be able to find the source of his agitation.

“Bloody hell,” he whispers to himself when the scent finally fills his nostrils. It’s the smell of an omega and blood, lots of blood. Scrabbling to his feet the beta takes off in the direction of the scent, this time with his wits about him and his wings hugged tight to his back and out of the way. Taking another sniff of the air he makes a sharp right, willing his feet to take him faster. As he gets closer he notices another thing, the smell is void of a beta. There was at least always one beta around to help an omega birth while the mate – normally an alpha – would stay close by and keep away any offending danger. Which brings up another thought, the scent is also void of the smell of an alpha. No beta. No Alpha. There is an omega in the middle of nowhere having a baby. A surge of anger runs through Arthur’s bones, giving his body the last burst of energy he needs as he gets closer to the scent. 

Eventually, he comes to a clearing in the forest. The canopy of the trees only letting in a few rays of sunlight. The ground is mostly soft moss and long grass, long enough that Arthur almost misses a spot of white laying in the center of the clearing. On his way here he thinks that it might have been his own paranoid state that clouds the scent of the birthing omega, but to Arthur’s surprise it is what the omega has used to have their child on that masks most of the scent. There right in the middle is a large piece of cloud, a Heavenly cloud at that. Normally clouds are taken to put over the bodies of the dead, not only for the look and the purity of the white, but to mask the smell of flesh till they were taken away by the caretaker Angels. Arthur finds it quite ingenious that the omega thought of using cloud to mask the scent of the birth.

Speaking of the omega, Arthur pulls his gaze away from the cloud to glance around the clearing. He sees nothing that indicates entry from the ground. His gaze moves to the canopy again and he notices that there is one spot in-between the branches that looks like it’s been tampered with, so they’d flown and landed in this clearing. It wasn’t an easy job for omegas to be with child and fly, which must have made this omega very strong willed to have flown out this far on their own.

A sudden shrill cry from the cloud brings Arthur back from his digressing thoughts. He timidly walks closer towards the cloud, his feet sliding gracefully through the long grass tickling the bottoms of his feet as he tries staying as quiet as possible. If the omega shows up suddenly he doesn’t want them to think he’s a danger and attack him, so he takes his time getting closer to the sound of crying and smell of birth. Being careful not to get too close, Arthur leans over the cloud to peer into the groove of the white fluff where a single child lay screaming for warmth.

The child is still covered in blood and small clumps of blood blackened tissues. Its eyes are squeezed shut as it squirms around, throwing its limbs around looking for some kind – any kind – of contact. The second the child stops flailing Arthur notices that the screaming child is male. Letting his eyes scan over the newborn offspring once more he looks specifically for the wing of the babe. The wings of any normal new born Angel are pink – the white feathers having been stained with the blood of their omegas womb. After a few weeks of washing and grooming the pink stain would fade and the perfect white feathers beneath would be on full display.  Arthur’s son’s wings still have a light pink colour on his small primary feathers, but overall they are white almost a year since his birth. However, this child has wings that make Arthur gasp and take three paces back. Small black, blood soaked feathers peek out from beneath the infant's shoulders. Only twitching slightly on their own because of the lack of space to extend them; plus lack of natural muscle.

Glancing around the clearing, once more checking to make sure the coast is clear of an angry omega, Arthur moves in closer towards the infant Angel. With a second glance he confirms that his eyes are not deceiving him, this baby has black feathered wings. This baby angel is a hybrid, an abomination to the children of the Lord. It makes no sense to him why an Angel would let something so foul grow inside them? A few situations come to Arthur’s mind and the most logical solution is that an omega Angel was kidnapped by a repulsive demons, forced to carry its child only to make an escape and go into labor just mere hours from home. It is clear now to Arthur why the omega isn’t around, they’ve abandoned this vile creature and with good reason.

Seeing no other option, Arthur concludes that the only way to fix this problem is to go with the most logical solution. He’d have to kill this beast in the place of its omega. Any Angel in their right might would do it, Arthur just happens to be the only one around. Being the Angel that he is, he’ll make it a quick and painless death, a mercy that not many others would show to a hybrid. It would be seen as an act of kindness, not only to the disgraceful offspring, but to all other Angels as well. No one would ever have to bear witness to this imperfection.

Nodding his head with resolve Arthur moves to kneel next to the puff of cloud and reaches into the groove of it, grasping the child by its sides and lifting it up. The now silent child is upright and seems smaller than the blond-haired Angel has first thought. Without much of a thought to the gore still covering the child or that it is a disgraceful creature, Arthur brings the child to his chest – being careful to mind its wings – and cradled it in his arms. As he thought, the infant is just big enough to fill both of his hands, which aren’t very big in the first place. Letting his gaze once again trail over the newborns body, Arthur examines him with curiosity and maybe a bit of interest. The boy’s eyes are closed tight and his mouth opens and closes; probably looking for food. Through the blood caked on the infants head he notices that a small tuft of strawberry blond hair rests on the top of the child’s head. Arthur’s gaze drifts down the small body when he finally spots dull markings on both of the small boy’s tiny hands. Seeing them makes him realize how instinctively tender he’s holding this beast.

He harshly thrusts the baby away from his chest and stares at it wide-eyed. It starts to whimper as fat tears slide from its closed eyes, frightened by Arthur’s harsh actions. Breathing deeply for a few moments Arthur is able to compose himself enough to glance at the tiny fist of the hybrid. Wrapping around the boys middle fingers and trailing down the back of his hands to wrap around his wrists is a white tattoo-like marking. The marking of the infant’s status, his status as an omega. A male omega, Arthur is not only holding a hybrid, but something that is very rare. Male omega’s can only come from just that, another male omega. Arthur has seen a male omega of course, but most have been dead, ran away from heaven or were killed. Only a select few have lived peacefully among other Angels. Male omegas are made by God as temptation, able to do everything a female omega can, but not to be treated the same. A male omega can work his way into respect and then, and only then will he not be belittled by his brethren, but he is forbidden from bearing any children. It is prohibited for them to lead good alphas and betas astray from the word of the Lord. And here he is, a good beta holding the offspring of a seducing slut.

Every nerve in his body is telling him to kill this monster before the male omega comes back for its bastard child. Arthur shifts till he was kneeling on the soil of the ground, laying the child onto the ground at his knees. Then places both of his hands on the sides of the baby’s face, lifting it up off the ground slightly and letting a shaky knee hover just enough over the boys torso to keep his body still. He’ll be quick, it’ll be the only amount of mercy Arthur will show because after all, this monster is only a baby. The older Angels muscles tense as he prepares himself to snap the weak bone of the newborns neck.

Arthur’s breath suddenly catches in his throat. A lump of despair, guilt and regret settles in the pit of his stomach, making him want to vomit. The child’s eyes have opened to gaze up at Arthur, the eyes staring at his offender are sad and watery as if he knows what Arthur is doing to him. However, that isn’t what has Arthur taking his hands away from the child, now panting harshly to try and regain his lost breath. No, it is the colour, the blue orbs of a newborn baby that watches him, the same blue eyes that had been on his son when he’d been born.

He knows this monster isn’t his son, he knows that. His son is bigger, a pure angel and an alpha. This beast is nothing like his son, but the instinct that washes over Arthur’s body is one that tells him that he is not allowed to kill this child. He looks away from the child’s eyes and down at his own hands, now covered in blood and remnants of birth. This boy looks so much like his son, his perfect, beautiful son, and he’d thought that killing it would be the only option. If someone had told him to kill his own son he would’ve killed himself first, so what right did he have to take this child’s life. This child that is so different from his own, but really not that different at all. Both are just innocent babies, and it isn’t the infants fault for the choices his omega made. Arthur feels disgusted with himself for wanting to kill something so innocent.

He makes haste grabbing the collar of his white shirt and pulling it over his head. He grabs the infant – who is now beginning to cry, probably in hunger Arthur thinks - with the soft fabric shirt and cleans its face of blood. Bundling up the infant the best he could and holding the boy to his bare chest, Arthur stands and spreads out his wings. His wingspan isn’t much bigger than the hole that the omega has made, so with a few strong beats of his wings he is off the ground and flying through the canopy of the forest.

Arthur holds the child just tightly enough not to hurt him as he soars through the sky heading back to his dwelling. He makes sure to stay clear of the gathering hall and flies as fast as he can without losing focus; the baby is starting to squirm in his hold. His home soon comes into view and Arthur smiles gently at the sight of it. Being the Head of the sixth realm of Heaven definitely has its perks since he was given such a beautiful home. The main building’s exterior wall is made of red brick and has white garden fences with various flowers and plants grown on them going up both sides of the door. The main building was fairly large, with the main floor consisting of the main entrance, a fairly large sitting room, a dining hall and a few spare rooms, offices and bathrooms. The second floor is mostly bedrooms for his family, guests and his son’s nanny. The second building is attached to the main house and is made of gray stone. It is well maintained and is just large enough to accommodate all the cooks, maids and helpers that work for Arthur. A single tower is at the farthest corner of the workers home.

Arthur lands softly and quietly on the ground by the back entrance of the servant’s quarters. He pushes the door open and is immediately met with the kitchen area. The main floor is where the kitchen, laundry room and a small dining room are situated for all the house keepers. The second floor is bedrooms and a few small bathrooms. Most of the appliances of the kitchen are new and all have a clean shine to them. An island in the middle of the kitchen space has multiple cutting boards on it and a basket of fresh vegetables from the garden outside.

Closing the door behind him, Arthur walks across the wooden floor to the island. He places the infant gently onto the wooden surface and goes to a drawer off to the side to grab a spare blanket. He goes back to the child and removes the now blood stained shirt from its small body. Now exposed to the cold air and still hungry for its first meal the boy starts to cry, his arms flailing around in his uncomfortable state. Arthur quickly wraps the boy in a light purple blanket. The fabric is coarse and it probably isn’t a very comfortable fabric on the baby’s new smooth skin, but it is all he has for now. He bounces the boy in his arms and hushes him, willing for him to stop crying so that no one will hear them. Still rocking the boy in his arms, who has now stopped crying, Arthur paces the kitchen as he think of a plan. He has to do something with this child, he can’t raise him himself, now that would be impossible. He doesn’t trust to give it to another family and he certainly doesn’t want anyone to kill him. Arthur’s thoughts come to a halt when the door on the opposite side of the kitchen opens and a woman walks through the door.

She is a short woman and larger around the middle. Her hair is a rich chocolate brown and pulled into a tight bun wrapped in white cloth. Her simple green dress goes down to her ankles and she has a white apron tied around her waist. Brown shoes replace sandals or bare feet to protect against rocks and dirt from the garden. Her wings are white and smaller than a normal beta’s normally were, her primaries only reaching to the top of her thighs. The woman is carrying a small tub filled with water that seems to be a red colour. Her brown eyes are open wide with surprise and shock at seeing Arthur standing in the kitchen. She immediately puts the tub of water on the island, brushes her hands along her apron and bows her head at Arthur.

“Milord, please pardon my intrusion I wasn’t expecting you until later this evening.” Her voice is calm and sweet as she apologized to Arthur. She lifts her head back up and her eyes are immediately drawn to the blanket in Arthur’s arms. She opens her mouth to ask what he has but her answer comes in the form of the infant beginning to cry again. Swallowing thickly, her eyes meet Arthur’s, who beckons her over with a nod of his head. Even if Arthur’s eyes are showing fear his body doesn’t, he trusts this woman. The same beta woman he trusts to take care of his son, this woman is Mari-Ann, his most trusted and loyal nanny.

Her steps are cautious as she gets closer to Arthur. Her eyes meet his again, silently asking for another nod of approval, which is given. The blanket is moved aside so Mari-Ann can see the crying baby. She gasps and covers her mouth with both of her hands. The thought that Arthur has brought something like this into their home shocks her to no end. Her hands fall from her mouth as she frowns at the baby, doesn’t her master know that this can get not only himself in trouble, but his whole household? Of course he knew that, then why? As if reading her mind. Arthur answers her in a soft voice.

“He looks just like him.” And Mari-Ann can’t deny that Arthur is absolutely right. Looking at the baby’s now opened and watery eyes he looks just like the little prince. His skin is tinged pinker because of the lack of a bath and his eyes seem to have hints of purple in them and of course his black feathers and omega markings. Under different circumstances Mari-Ann would have assumed this infant to be a relative of the young prince or his twin brother. She nods her head in understanding when the infant begins to cry again and leaves Arthur’s side to get a bottle and milk formula.

“What do you plan on doing with him?” She asks Arthur as she watches him rock the child gently. “You can’t tell anyone about him you know that right?”

“Yes, I know.” Is Arthur’s calm response. “I couldn’t do it, I was going to, I swear I was, but then he looked at me and all I could think about was I’d rather kill myself instead.” A dry laugh escapes his lips as he hears himself say those words. He ponders to himself how it is even possible to have such a strong feeling for a monster. However he may feel now, no matter how much Arthur doesn’t like it, it is the truth, he would’ve rather killed himself than this child.

“I don’t think I could even understand the position you are in Milord, but you have my sympathies.” Mari-Ann tells him as she walks over with a full bottle of milk. Standing at Arthur’s side again she turns the bottle upside down on the inside of her wrist, testing the temperature of the milk. Deeming the temperature satisfactory she looks at Arthur and holds out the bottle to him. He looks at the bottle for a long moment, but turns his head away and hands the baby over to Mari-Ann. Placing the bottle on the island the brown-haired woman takes the fussy baby into her arm and tucks him close to her body. A heavy silence falls over them as Mari-Ann feeds the newborn. The more the silence drags on the more awkward the two feel as they watch the hybrid baby happily down his bottle of milk.

That silence, however, is interrupted by another person walking in through the same door Mari-Ann come in through. A man stumbles in clutching his bare stomach, panting heavily and sweating profusely. The door slams closed behind him and he leans against it, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. His wings are slack behind him, the ends covered in dirt from dragging on the ground.

“Mari-Ann, the medicine.” He says to the roof, breathing weakly. “Please,” he adds as he slides to the wooden floor of the kitchen, screwing his face up in pain as he did. Mari-Ann makes quick work of pulling the bottle from the baby’s mouth, dumping out the vegetables in the basket on the island and laying the baby down in it. She ran to the cabinet above the drawer Arthur had pulled the blanket from and searched for bandages and medication.

Arthur recognizes the man right away, this is a soldier that works under him, he’d been sent on a mission to earth a while ago. This man is the only male omega Arthur has as a soldier. His name is Simon and is a friend of Arthur’s and also someone he trusts almost as much as Mari-Ann. Arthur walks over to his side and helps him sit in a chair Mari-Ann has brought over for him to sit in, his wings stay slack even as he sits and only twitch when he moves the wrong way. They are all silent as the beta woman feeds Simon a teaspoon of purple liquid and dabs the pale skin of his forehead. Arthur takes notice to the way his skin was more pale than usual and his sandy blond hair has become brighter from his time on earth in the sun. His dark blue eyes don’t shine like they did before and his bright smile and positive attitude as replaced with sorrow and pain.

“What happened to you Simon?” Arthur asks when Mari-Ann lifts the man’s hand away from his stomach to show off a long stitched up cut across his lower abdomen just above the waist of his knee long brown pants. Simon hisses out in pain when Mari-Ann asks him to lean forward so she can put the bandage around his abdomen. There are spots of fresh and dried blood around the area of Simon’s swollen stomach. The skin around the cut is red with irritation. Arthur doesn’t get much more time to look before Mari-Ann finishes her work on Simon’s wounds. Gently, to avoid putting pressure on his exhausted wings, the omega is helped to sit back in the chair. He sighs and takes a few moments to collect himself before he starts to talk.

“I was attacked by a demon on earth, and right before my mission was to be completed, if you can believe it.” Simon says, finally answering Arthur’s question. “It was pretty serious, I couldn’t heal it on my own so I came back here. Thanks to Mari-Ann the bleeding stopped and she cleaned and sewed me up.” The omega takes a deep breath, feeling exhausted even if he hasn’t spoken very much. He runs a hand down his face and lets it fall past his chest, down to his swollen belly. “Thank you Mari-Ann, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Simon turns his head to look at the beta who is standing to his left.

“I only did what anyone else would’ve done.” She replies putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I suggest getting you to bed and-” her sentence is cut short when a cry comes from the basket on the table. Arthur and Mari-Ann moved from Simon’s side to the basket. The brown haired woman takes the crying infant into her arms and then brought the half empty bottle of milk back to his mouth. The baby sucks greedily on the nipple of the bottle while Mari-Ann holds the bottle for him.

“Is that Alfred?” Simon’s sudden question has both betas looking at the confused omega. Simon has his hands on the seat of the chair and attempting to flap his wings, trying to lift himself up to get a peek at the feeding baby. He winces and drops back down in the chair, clutching at his abdomen.

“I’ll take him, you get a wet cloth for Simon.” Arthur says to Mari-Ann, holding out his arms to take the infant. Mari-Ann takes the now empty bottle from the baby’s mouth and lays him gently into Arthur’s waiting arms.

“Make sure you burp him” She tells Arthur as she goes to get a wet cloth for Simon. Arthur nods and walks to Simon’s side, kneeling down so the wounded angel can see the baby. Simon doesn’t react as much as Arthur thought he would, he seems very calm as he lets his eyes trail over the newborn. He feels Mari-Ann wipe his forehead and doesn’t take his eyes off the baby even when she starts to wash his face, neck and torso. “Milord, you’d better burp him before he falls asleep.” Mari-Ann says in a scolding type tone.

“I want to.” Simon says finally. “Can I please?” Arthur gave the pleading omega a curious look then looks back down at the baby who was in fact starting to drift off into sleep.

“Very well” Arthur replies and holds out the infant for Simon to take. Simon reaches out for the baby, biting his lip to keep the pain away as he reaches into the blanket and pulls the unwashed naked baby to his shoulder. The omega rubs the infants back between its tiny wings then pats him gently in the middle of his back. “I’m leaving him to Mari-Ann, do with him what you will but don’t slack off on what my son needs, Alfred comes first.” Arthur instructs as he stands from his kneeling position. “I don’t even want to hear about him again, especially from someone other than you” He addresses Mari-Ann personally.

“Yes, Milord” Mari-Ann says with a bow of her head.

“And don’t forget that this child is a monster and a disgrace, it shouldn’t learn to love and don’t learn to love it.” Arthur says grabbing the blanket and giving it to Mari-Ann. “And Simon it’d be best if you stayed away from it or people with think something is amiss when then smell the scent of a baby on you.” Simon only nods, focused deeply on the process of burping. The male beta turns to the door and opens it. “Alfred is napping in his room then?” he asks.

“Yes, Milord” Mari-Ann replies. With a nod Arthur is gone, the door closing behind him.

“What’ll you do with him?” Simon asks, pulling the child away from his shoulder after he’s finally burped. Mari-Ann hands him the blanket which he wraps the baby up in. Bringing the infant close to his chest Simon gently rocks the infant into its first sleep.

“I’m going to keep him in the tower, no one uses it anyway.” She waves her hands dismissively in the air as she begins to talk to herself about having to move a bed and a few pieces of furniture into the tower’s single room. “I don’t know how long it’ll stay up there, but we might as well make it comfortable right?” she asked looking down at Simon.

“I want to name him, I’ll never have a child of my own so I want to at least give him a name.” Simon says suddenly, ignoring the betas rambling. The brown haired woman frowns slightly, but nodded slowly.

“Alright, what do you want to name him?”

Simon looks at the child for a long moment. He reaches up with his finger and trails it down the sleeping baby’s nose, smiling gently at the baby when it wrinkles up its nose at the touch.

“Matthew, his name will be Matthew.”


	2. The difference in those two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari-Ann struggles, Alfred and Matthew may not be as similar as she first thought.

Time is a fickle thing, and for Angels it is something that no matter how close any of them were to God it wasn’t something that could be stopped, slowed or reversed. Mari-Ann is no stranger to the wish of wanting to control time. It has been a few months since Arthur left the hybrid child, Matthew, in her care. He is a good child, and since she isn’t always around she is afraid that the boy might get separation anxiety. So, She never spends too long holding him or touching him, she lays him propped up on a pillow to feed him, keep baths quick, and sings to him if he is having a rough time getting to sleep. Keeping all they’re contact short and sweet and having nothing else to compare Mari-Ann’s methods, the hybrid boy is content with or without the nanny’s presence.

Alfred however, is a different story. Keeping her promise to Arthur, Mari-Ann makes sure that Alfred comes first, even if it means leaving Matthew alone until Alfred is put to bed. She worries that someone will hear him cry when he gets hungry or needs to be changed even if the chances were slim. No one ever goes up there and when someone asks, she tells them she wants to be alone. The beta is always watching her back to make sure no one finds out what she is doing, this infant can have her killed and she’d never be able to forgive him if it came to that. She never signed up for this, but she will do whatever it is her master desires.

The weight of looking after both children is still very difficult and hard to keep concealed. It is late nights looking after Matthew and early mornings with Alfred. Her sleep schedule is completely thrown and if she even gets any she normally finds herself asleep by the nest of blankets and pillows Matthew sleeps in. The brown eyes of the beta have heavy bags under them, her skin is looking paler and even with the few naps she gets in when Alfred naps it doesn’t help her performance. Mari-Ann has noticed herself nodding off while feeding Alfred only to open her eyes to Arthur’s glare.

Arthur never talks about Matthew just like he said and Mari-Ann doesn’t bring him up. She hasn’t even told the male beta that Simon named the boy Matthew. Loyally doing her job is what she was raised to do, so no matter what she won’t fail to keep this a secret. Arthur will not be put in danger because he couldn’t kill a monster that is so alike to Alfred. Though it may be nearly impossible for Mari-Ann to keep up, she won’t let her master down.

Those were the thoughts that kept her going for months. Keep Arthur happy, keep Alfred happy, keep Matthew alive, but now six months after Matthew’s arrival the brown haired beta isn’t seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Matthew is taking longer to feed now that he needs to eat more, taking away time she is supposed to be with Alfred. Her excuses to run off and check Matthew are starting to be noticed by Arthur. It seems to Mari-Ann that Arthur has all but forgotten that the hybrid even exists and isn’t understanding what she could be running off to do while Alfred is take his naps. The nanny can hardly fathom that she’s still able to walk at this point.

It doesn’t surprise her when Alice confronts her about it. She has just ran back from the tower after giving Matthew a bottle and putting him down for a nap. The bags under her eyes are deep and gray, her hair has lost its shine, and her skin even has a gray tone to it. She stumbles through the doorway right into Alice’s path and falls promptly onto her backside. The brown-haired woman is so out of it she doesn’t even realize who she has just bumped into, merely mumbling an apology and attempting to get to her feet.  
Alice reaches out a hand to grab her by the upper arm to help her stand. Once the disorientated female is on her feet her eyes widen in shock. Tugging her arm free from her Lady’s grasp Mari-Ann clasps her hands together and bows as deeply as she can.

“Please forgive my insolence my Lady, you don’t usually come this way so I didn’t expect to see you! I’m so sorry please forgive me.” Mari-Ann begs, feeling tears build in the corners of her eyes. How could she have not seen Alice? Once Arthur found out about this it’d be the end for her. He’d send her to earth where demons and humans would pray on her and defile her in the most brutal of ways.

“Calm yourself Mari-Ann,” Is Alice’s simple reply to the maids begging. To which she lifts her head to look at her, appalled at the calmness she uses. It is quite shameful of a high ranking Lady to be so lenient with such a rude servant. Not that Mari-Ann will ever say such disregarding things out loud to her Lady. The omega is unusually composed for being just run into. It makes Mari-Ann unsettled and has her mind running a mile a minute. Was Alice composed because she knows why Mari-Ann is running off? Was the master’s wife here in his place to give Mari-Ann the news that she was being sent away? “Mari-Ann are you going to explain what in Heaven’s name is amiss with you as of late?” The voice of the omega snaps the nanny out of her unruly thoughts.

“N, Nothing my Lady,” stutters the beta, her eyes glancing downwards in shame, rubbing absently at her forearm; a nervous habit. The beta focus’ hard to make sure her wings don’t twitch and make her lie more obvious. If Alice finds out about Matthew it’ll be all over, the hybrid will be killed and more importantly, herself. She is risking her life for this hybrid and upon retrospect she asks why. A question she already knows the answer to, but can’t help wonder if everything would just be easier if she got rid of the child herself. Arthur will even know and her life can go back to normal. Life isn’t that simple though, is it? The exhausted beta will never be able to live with herself if she took someone else’s life. Making it worse, it will feel as if she were killing another part of Alfred, seeing that they look so similar.

“Don’t lie to me Mari-Ann,” Alice tells her sternly, a hand is placed on her hip, gaze disapproving. A pang of fear shoots up Mari-Ann’s spine, making her stand straighter and her wings ruffle at Alice’s stare. She has to tell Alice the truth, or maybe just part of the truth and save her own skin.

“I’ve been extremely fatigued in looking after the young master my Lady, nothing to worry about, I’m sure I’ll be back in spirits soon.” Mari-Ann says, a wry smile on her lips. It essentially is the truth, just missing the reason why caring for Alfred is hard and Alice hasn’t asked that so there isn’t anything to worry about.

“Then why haven’t you said anything?” Alice asks curiously “you know we want what’s best for Alfred and if you aren’t fit you may ask for help, he is my son after all.” A sweet smile is directed at Mari-Ann that makes her heart melt. Help? Lady Alice is offering her help? Not that she thought her lady was rude or unkind, but being offered assistants by the omega isn’t something Mari-Ann was expecting.

“Really? I mean, yes please my Lady, for the best interests of your son I humbly ask for your assistants.” Mari-Ann says with a respectful bow.

“Very well then, I’ll contact the-”

“Mari-Ann are you here?”

A voice from behind the brown haired beta cuts off Alice’s sentence. Mari-Ann turns around just as Simon enters. He immediately stops upon seeing Alice behind Mari-Ann, his white wings snap out slightly at the surprise of seeing Alice at the entrance of the servant’s quarters. He bows his head after a harsh glare is thrown at him by the beta woman. His whispered apologies are dismissed by a wave of Alice’s hand.

“If you must speak with Mari-Ann I’ll only be another moment Simon, yes?” Simon nods at Alice’s request to stand aside while she finishes. Alice turns back to Mari-Ann letting out a small sigh. “As I was saying, I’ll contact the third realm to have someone come and aide you. I’ll ask for someone with experience with children and you’ll take shifts with them. Will these condition suffice?” Alice asks, though her eyes give the nanny a look that says she doesn’t really have a choice.

“Yes, my Lady. Thank you for your aide.” Mari-Ann bows her head respectfully and gives Alice a tired smile before the female omega takes her leave.

Once Mari-Ann is certain her lady is out of earshot she lets out a heavy sigh, the tension in her wings melt away as she absently rubs the back of her stiff neck. Anxiety and stress from the last few months has left the beta woman feeling much older than she is. Had she known she would have to put up with this, she might’ve had second thoughts on asking to work for Arthur all those years ago. It is only for a little longer she tells herself. Alfred and Matthew won’t be babies forever, plus now she’ll be getting extra help. Extra help will make things run more smoothly and possibly put an end to the glares Arthur sends her way.

Turning to her left she sees Simon leaning against the stone wall, frowning. Simon is the only person who knows about Matthew, meaning he’s also the only person who truly understands Mari-Ann’s struggle. He could’ve helped her had he not been an omega. It would have been his only chance to raise a child. She shakes her head at the thought, having sympathy for temptation, how pitiful. The brown haired Angel doesn’t feel bad for the male omega, she’d rather say it is a feeling of disappointment in not being able to use him. With one last shake of her head to brushes those thoughts away; she takes a step towards Simon.

“What can I help you with, Simon?” She asks, puffing her wings out considerably and straightening her posture. Just because he is a soldier and she’s a nanny doesn’t change the fact that she has a higher class over the omega. Having a good dominant aura around Simon reminds him of his place and gives Mari-Ann a swell of power that makes butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“I’ve noticed your fatigue and was going to offer my help.” Simon replies, pushing off the wall seemingly unfazed by Mari-Ann’s act of dominance.

“It would seem Lady Alice beat you to that request, and either way I’d refuse. Milord has already forbade you from merely looking at this demon let alone care for it.” Mari-Ann says, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head disapprovingly. Why would Simon even entertain the idea of caring for the child? Is it because he can’t have one of his own? Or did he maybe have alternative motives? Either way Mari-Ann found it completely ridiculous.

“I know what Arthur said, I just feel so useless. It’s sad to see you in such a state when there is someone willing to offer you help.” Simon says.

Mari-Ann bristles at the comment. The feathers of her wings puff out larger in the instant of the few steps to get in Simons face. How dare a mere omega call her state ‘sad’, she can take care of herself. The light at the end of the tunnel may have be completely non-existent, but with her Lady Alice’s help that light is now there, though dim.

“Watch your tongue omega.” The fuming beta snaps. “Know your place and leave here before I report you for seducing the chef like the slut you are.” Simon let out a pained whimper when his arm is roughly grabbed by the beta who shoves him away from the entrance of the servant’s quarters. Holding his aching arm Simon flees without any other kind of contact. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mari-Ann checks herself over, making sure her hair is still in a tight bun and her clothes unwrinkled.

Authority is what the brown haired woman strives for. Being trusted by Arthur so well gives her the upper hand when speaking with other residents of the house. She’ll be grateful of her master’s trust till the end of her days. She always tells herself that this is enough, she doesn’t need more authority than she has now, but the rush from pushing around Simon like that has her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks sporting the blush of arousal. The day would come when she’ll have more, but for now it is one step at a time. And soon the biggest step would be getting out of her way.

Not a week later a beta woman from the third realm showed up. She’s obviously been around for a while, with her hair and wings having gray streaks in them. Despite the newcomers aging looks she is very spirited. Alfred has taken to her the moment the woman smiled at him. The same could be said for the young master’s parents as well, they were pleased with her instantaneously. Nonetheless, Mari-Ann isn’t threatened by the new nanny since her position is only temporary.

They decide that Mari-Ann will have three days off in a week plus if needed, she can ask the new nanny for assistance at any time. The exchange is simple and to the point, just the way Mari-Ann likes it. The beta woman has also enjoyed the fact that the ageing beta woman has submitted to her without a quarrel when Mari-Ann confronted her. A simple quick exchange without violence reminds the new beta that Mari-Ann is above her and the other servants. Having no problems with the new temporary employee makes taking care of Matthew simpler too.  
Even with the extra time, the Angel woman never stays in Matthew’s vicinity longer than need be. She did however, notice that he is changing, which of course she expected but he seemed to grow differently than Alfred. She figures it is because Matthew is an omega and Alfred an Alpha. The hybrid boy’s skin stays softer and paler, though she blames that on the lack of sunlight. Matthew is also not growing as fast as Alfred, almost a year into his life Alfred was walking, running and learning phrases. Yet Matthew is slower, still only walking a few steps here and there and only just grasping the sounds of words.

When Matthew did talk he would read. Mari-Ann has been reading to help Matthew sleep since she’d brought him up to the stone tower. The books she gives him are Alfred’s that he doesn’t use, but the books she read to him are mostly for her. She won’t read out loud to Matthew if it isn’t something she cannot enjoy too, even if he cannot understand now one day he would. The beta does help him read his simple children’s books when she is in the mood. It is easier to teach Matthew than Alfred, but she doesn’t focus on Alfred’s reading, she’ll leave that to his teachers when he is older.

The day Mari-Ann brings paper and colouring pencils to Matthew she’s never seen him smile so brightly. It isn’t often that the older Angel will bring new things for Matthew, so when she does he is over the moon. It isn’t always easy sneaking away Alfred’s books and small toys that he either forgets about or no longer plays with. The tower only has a small bookshelf that is now lacking space, Matthews nest directly below the window, small plastic Angel warriors that lays in a neat pile next to the bookshelf. A small basin for baths is next to the door, an old worn out red rug lays in the center of the room, and a woven basket with Matthews few pieces of extra clothes sit next to his nest.

She chuckles to herself at his reaction as she lays them down on the stone floor. They sit quietly together, during the time Mari-Ann shows Matthew how to use the colouring pencils. He is a quick learner, though she won’t expect much talent from him in drawing, only in his reading. The faster and more advanced his reading level is he less work Mari-Ann will have to do when it comes to Mathew's education. Even if Matthew is an abomination, she won’t be able to put up with an ignorant fool. He’ll learn everything that a normal Angel child would, yet will always be reminded that he is a humiliation to the Angel race.

As the sun began to set she stands, taking the pencils and paper over to pile it with the Angel warrior figurines. Matthew whimpers at the loss of his new treasure, he crawls over to the bookshelf attempting to get past his caretakers legs to get at the paper. Mari-Ann reaches down and picks him up, walking over to the nest and lays the boy down. He is reasonably bigger and will soon be needing something bigger to sleep in.

Matthew fusses and squirms, making grabby hands and flapping his tiny wings in an attempt to sit up. It isn’t often that Matthew will whine, it normally only happens when he’s overtired or wants more time with his new treasure. A tired sigh escapes Mari-Ann’s lips. She gently pushes the boy down onto his back, reaching under him to flatten his wings. Touching the infant’s wings has bothered her for a long while, it isn’t easy getting used to. Washing her hands is normally the first thing she does when she returns to the servant’s quarters. But touching them and making the hybrid comfortable is better than having him up all night crying.

Draping a soft white blanket over Matthews’s small body, Mari-Ann reaches out a hand to gently trail a finger down the baby’s nose. A gesture that she remembers Simon doing while he’d named the child. It calms him when he is upset or having a hard time sleeping. The boy’s now purple eyes slowly close as he falls into sleep. It hasn’t taken long for the blue of the newborns eyes to fade in a purple. Alfred’s eyes stayed light blue, Matthew’s have changed to purple, so there is one thing that set them apart physically.

Getting to her feet, Mari-Ann leaves the tower and makes her way to the kitchen. Light coming out of the kitchens entrance and voices make her frown. No one should be working at this hour, let alone be awake. The kitchen area fell silent as she enters. Four pairs of frightened eyes gaze at her, waiting for her to yell at them. One male and three female Angels that tend to the kitchen are standing around the island that is a mess of fruits and different assorted baking ingredients. Mari-Ann frowns and gestures to the clutter on the island.

“Oh this? It’s what we’ll be using for the young masters birthday.” The male, the head chef, says visibly relaxing knowing that Mari-Ann isn’t yelling at them.

Realization hit Mari-Ann like a ton of bricks. Alfred’s second birthday is only three days away. She’d completely forgot since the last three days she’s been off and looking after Matthew. How could she have been so dense? Her young masters second birthday is going to be a very important event and she hasn’t even started planning the party. It irritates her to no end that she’s put Matthew before Alfred. That boy is already tempting her and he isn’t even a year old yet.  
Matthew isn’t even a year yet, then when would he be? She knew that it has been a little over a month after Alfred’s first birthday that Matthew was found, but it will be too hard to remember if she has nothing to connect it too. Her shift with the caretaker Angel would finish today, she’d also brought a gift for Matthew today. Today then, three days before Alfred’s birthday would be Matthew’s birthday. It is simple and easy to remember, not that she’ll make an effort to do anything special for the birth of a demons spawn, but she saw nothing wrong with choosing when his ‘special’ day would be.

“Very good then, you may all retire for the night. Tomorrow I will be overlooking all the plans and making the young masters first birthday a day to remember.” Mari-Ann says with a wave of her hand to dismiss the other servants. They thank her, bow and leave with haste. The beta rubs her neck, walking over to blow out the candles that illuminate the kitchen. She leaves the quarters wrapping her wings around her shoulders as she walks towards the garden, enjoying the last minutes of silence before tomorrow.

It’s a warm summer’s day when the elder caretaker Angel packs her bags and left. Arthur, Mari-Ann, Alice, and Alfred propped on his mother’s hip, all wave goodbye to her as she leaves. Her three years of service has done the family good, she’s made Alfred happy and also made Mari-Ann’s life easier. The retiring beta’s joyous spirit has greatly influenced Alfred. It is something Mari-Ann will certainly not miss. The family waves goodbye until the figure of the woman can no longer been seen. Alice put her son down, the boy hardly wastes a second before he is running off.

Alfred is growing up to be very free spirited and doesn’t like to listen. It isn’t any help that his mind has been brainwashed with stories of heroes, epic battles and romance. The last thing the young alpha needs is a hero complex overtop of his dominant alpha genes. Cheering, yells and screams of excitement is a normal noise among the house. Alfred has no friends his age yet, which in turn gives most servants a headache from his constant demands to be played with. Thankfully, Arthur is there to control his son. The older Alfred becomes the less he will listen to his father, Mari-Ann and everyone else know exactly why too. Alfred was an alpha, his natural instincts are developing and those instincts don’t yield to a beta.

The alpha gene is most certainly making its mark on Alfred. He is much larger than a normal three, soon to be four-year-old, it is obvious to tell Alfred will be tall and muscular after puberty works its magic. His wings are setting in nicely, the feathers completely white, the longest primaries brushed the middle of his thighs. His sweet smile and innocence hid the fact that Alfred can probably knock his own father on his ass. Mari-Ann knows Alfred has no knowledge of the strength he has and may exaggerate the reality of that power when she tells the other servants of his strength, but it’s for Alfred. If she makes the others fear Alfred, but stays completely unafraid of him the others will possibly envy her and see her as an extraordinarily strong beta.  
His physical changes doesn’t just make their mark on his body, no the most noticeable changes are in his face. And what a gorgeous face it is. Mari-Ann condoned her master and Lady on making such a beautiful child. His dark blue eyes becoming sharper and more dominant looking. His skins lost most of its baby-soft touch and is lightly bronzed from his time in the sun. His blond hair is thick, polished and impossible to tame. The young boy has always had a dazzling smile, but now with his teeth grown in- though still baby teeth - are white and eye catching. He is in a sense, the perfect alpha. If only he has a brain to go with his looks.

Mari-Ann is over herself that Alfred will be starting classes in another few months. Perhaps he’ll find himself a good educator who can teach him about more practical things and not heroes. Alfred will be a leader of an entire realm when he succeeds his father, there is no room for fun and games, especially for the sixth realm. Angels of the sixth realm need to be battle ready, strong and fearless. They are warriors of God. Warriors that will put their lives on the line to protect everyone beyond the sixth realm. Hopefully hearing something like that from a well brought up teacher will put an end to his silly games and have him think about something seriously for once.  
The beta woman excuses herself from Arthur and Alice’s presence and makes her way to the tower. With Alfred being older, Arthur is now spending the afternoons with him for father and son bonding time. It is assuming to watch Arthur fail so miserably. It isn’t in Arthur’s nature to be a father, she thinks it a pity that he doesn’t know that.

She unlocks the tower door to find Matthew sitting on his cot engrossed in a book. Not too long ago a young maid had thanked Arthur for letting her train under him and left for the third realm, leaving her bedroom effects behind. Mari-Ann took the mattress off the frame of the bed, the bookshelf and a side table that has three drawers in it, up to Matthew’s tower. The mattress lays on the floor under the window, covered in pillows and blankets; keeping the shape of a nest. The new bookshelf has books filling the bottom and second shelf. The older, smaller bookshelf only has two small shelves compared to the new ones four, both filled with most of Matthew’s small easy children’s books. Finally, the side table is on the left side of the mattress. It doesn’t completely sit right up against the wall, only the corners because the room is round.

Matthew’s head shoots up when she walks in. He places his book mark- a sheet of ripped paper- in the book, closed it and places it on the side table. He stands up and bowed his head respectfully.

“Welcome back, ma’am,” he says, his voice is soft and inexperienced. She’s been teaching him words and phrases that some may have found advanced to be teaching a two almost three-year-old, but she’ll make him learn it no matter what measures must be taken. Mari-Ann has of course started out simple, but the simplicity hasn’t lasted very long. Her first words to teach him has been for him to call her Madame or ma’am, she refuses to be called anything else. From there it’s greetings, names of objects and of course reading out loud from his books.

“I assume everything has been well in my absence.” She says pulling out an English grammar book from the top shelf of the new bookshelf. Matthew stands on the rug in the center of the room, frowning. His toes curl and uncurl, a nervous habit he acquired when he doesn’t understand or have a response. She sighs, shaking her head disapprovingly, he doesn’t understand what she’s asked him, typical that he hasn’t grasped such complex words yet, exceedingly inconvenient. “Nothing bad happened while I was gone?” She ask in a simpler manner.

“Yes ma’am.” The young hybrid says, now understanding what Mari-Ann was asking of him.

“It’s rude to make me repeat myself, so please try harder on your studies from today onward.” The beta says as she begrudgingly sits herself on the rug. “Grab your pencils and paper, we’ll be starting where we left off last time.” She instructs him, pointing at the woven basket where Matthews’s pencils, colouring pencils and paper are kept. Ever since she brought the colouring pencils. The black-winged boy has gone through multiple sets of them. Some days he colours all day, till Mari-Ann tells him enough, that he is wasting them and they should only be used when they are in a lesson. Matthew learns best through visuals, so he draws pictures of the things Mari-Ann teaches him.

The small omega is quick to grab his supplies and sit himself next to her, keeping a respectable distance between them at all times. A large hard cover book is used as a writing surface, and as soon as the pencil is in Matthews’s hands she begins their lesson. Teaching Matthew is never a burdening task for the beta. He does what he is told, focuses well and hardly complains. He’s well behaved because he doesn’t know how to misbehave. Never being exposed to anything but a respectful environment, Matthew doesn’t understand the action of ‘disobey’. Mari-Ann prides herself in the success she’s has in raising Matthew. And what a beautiful little thing he is nonetheless.

Unlike Alfred, Matthew has stayed far more petite than him. His size is that of an average boy his age, though he is a bit too skinny for her liking. That can’t be helped though, it is hard enough sneaking food into the tower let alone three full meals a day. The omega’s skin is a delicate pale color and smooth to the touch. His silky, strawberry blond hair has grown out to just pass the tips of his ears. Long black eyelashes framed his deep violet eyes, accompanied with small pink lips give him a more feminine look. Male omegas don’t all look as femininely as Matthew, but most do as children, it is a simple way to attract the attention of a suitable mate for the future. Another ghastly feature God has giving them to tempt his better children with. So all in all, Matthew was a well-rounded omega.

The differences between Alfred and Matthew is quite stunning, it makes the beta Angel wonder what they would be like around each other. Chaos, she concludes, it would be complete chaos.

When their lesson is complete, Mari-Ann returns the grammar book to the top shelf of the bookcase. Matthew asks her kindly if it’s ok if he keeps colouring. The older Angel tells him it’s fine as long as he cleans up after himself. Nodding Matthew returns to the rug and pulls out a blue colouring pencil and brings it to the page.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast, be dressed and ready to eat by the time I arrive.” She tells him sternly as she opens the door.

“Yes, ma’am” he replies.

There is never a set time for breakfast because it’s never known when Mari-Ann will have a chance to sneak up something for Matthew to eat. She’s mostly able to make it an hour or two after the sun rises, but Mari-Ann knows Matthew is up with the sun just in case. Nodding Mari-Ann leaves, locking the door behind her.

Matthew continues to draw after Mari-Ann’s departure. He colours the whole page in his favourite colour, blue. The same blue that the sky is when the sun is out. The omega boy loves when the sun shines and there is no clouds in the sky. It’s the best days to spot an Angel flying, just like he saw today. He draws a stick figure in black flying towards a yellow ball scribbled on the page, with the white he draws the wings of the Angel, though they are duller because of the blue and white mixing.

Its Matthew’s dream to one day have white wings like everyone else, but for now he’s perfect the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, making an update come out a week or two after the one before.
> 
> Since there are some OC's in this story (I had to make OC's because i have plans for pretty much all Hetalia characters) I'd like to know what you think about them!


	3. Someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is learning to fly and someone like Matthew is unworthy to fly.

The year has been inconvenient for flying. The winds too high to keep proper balance, the torrential rains soaked the feathers of an Angels wings to the point their work is affected. Perfect weather may not be required for flight but for a new flyer like Alfred it is more or less essential.

Now that the developing boy is old enough and his white feathered wings large enough to sustain his weight, he’s started flying exercises with his father. The young alpha’s father has sternly told him that he is not to attempt flight without his supervision. So, over the last few months Alfred sits in the garden watching as other Angels went about their day in the sky. His beta father’s stern demeanor also has no effect on the alpha, with a hero’s complex no less. Alfred does as he pleases, and if that means staying up at night and practicing flying against his father’s wishes then so be it.

Today however, a light breeze accompanied with the warm rays of the sun make it a perfect day for flying. A month after Alfred’s sixth birthday is finally the day Arthur will help him with his flying, putting an end to the young boy’s secret practices. Just as promised Arthur leads his son out to the open field behind the servant’s quarter, though he does so begrudgingly. As important as it is for his son to fly, the beta has been dreading this day. Alfred is still immature and can’t sit down long enough to finish a lesson. Though flying might run his energy levels down the older Angel is scared for his son’s safety.

Arthur has gone through the same studies as his son and become a fine leader of the sixth realm. His own father however had been sterner than he himself currently is. Arthur’s father had been extremely strict, too strict for his two older brothers who should be in his position. Owen had been too soft for their father’s harsh words, Alistair too rebellious. The constant fighting between the three of them only come to a stop when Arthur asked to succeed his father in the place of both his brothers. Of course the process to succeed had been grueling, but Arthur had been determined to show up his brothers and make his father proud. He can only wish his own son wants the same thing.

A small smile comes to Arthur’s lips as he watches Alfred running and jumping around, excitedly calling for his father to hurry up. The feathers of his wings puff out in pride as he notices how much his son had grown. The young alpha’s soft blond hair is in need of a trim, having grown down to the tops of his shoulders. His dark blue eyes are always wide with wonder and happiness. The smile he always wears, though missing a few teeth never fail to bring contentment to whomever sees it. Of course his son is also growing like a weed, he is taller than most children his age and of course stronger. Arthur has left it up to his teachers to make sure he understood his own strength so that no one will get hurt.

“Dad look, I’m doing it!” Alfred cries out, bringing Arthur’s focus back to his son. His son who is beating his wings in large motions to keep his feet off the ground. The boy’s feet may only be hardly off the ground, but it still shocks Arthur that he can hold himself up so well. He walks over to his son and stands himself in front of the hovering alpha. Gently, he grasps Alfred’s biceps and pulls him up farther from the ground. Alfred wobbles from loss of balance the higher he gets, his wings stop beating as hard; giving him less lift.

“Keep pumping them or you’ll fall.” Arthur says. Alfred looks into his father’s eyes, nods and pumps his wings as hard as he can. He’s been practicing hovering in his room late at night, but the small boy knows that it is a tiring exercise and that he can’t keep it up for very long. Feeling his wings grow tired he squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his fists and wills for them to keep him up for just a little longer. He won’t stop now, he has to prove to his father that he can do this on his own. With the last bit of strength he has left Alfred pushes on his father’s chest, putting a good distance between both of them. It isn’t a moment later that his wings gave out on him and he is falling to the ground.

“Alfred!” His father exclaims leaping out to catch his son before he makes contact with the ground. His own wings having flared out on instinct to protect them. Holding his son close to his chest Arthur looks him over him for any kind of injury. Long fingers brush along the alpha’s scalp, pushing his head back so the beta can examine his face. The older Angels hands are on his wings next, running through his feathers. Alfred isn’t too fond of people touching his wings, but he lets it slide knowing that last time he complained about it his father gave him a smack for yelling at his mother to never touch him again. When the wandering hands leave his body and a sigh falls from his dad, Alfred pushes away from him and sits cross-legged in front of him.

It won’t be long now before the beta Angel starts to lecture him. Whether it’s from his dad or Mari-Ann or both, it is one thing that is guaranteed every day. His dad tells him to be more serious and Mari-Ann tells him to listen to his father. Both of them are no fun and don’t understand, so he thinks it best if they just leave him alone.

“What were you thinking Alfred? That was dangerous, what would you have done had I not been here?” Arthur says in a serious voice. Alfred merely turns his head to the side, a small pout on his face. “Young man you answer me right this instant.”

“I don’t know,” Alfred murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at the grass. Keeping his eyes away from his father’s makes him feel less guilty. The young Alpha hates the way his father’s green eyes look at him, be it in pride, happiness or anger; he hates that his father is always looking down at him. When his father looks down on him it makes him want to cry and alphas aren’t supposed to cry, yet his father somehow managed to make him do it anyway.

Letting out a tired sigh, Arthur rakes a hand through his hair, frustrated with his son’s answer. Will his child ever learn? How long will it be till Arthur can let him be on his own and not worry? Looking down at his pouting son Arthur’s frustrated features melt away. His little boy is growing up so fast and if he isn’t careful on how he treats Alfred now he might lose him forever. Reaching forward with his right hand Arthur touches the side of his sons face, turning the small boy’s head to look at him once again. Alfred’s eyes however don’t meet with his own.

“Alfred, look at me.” Arthur says turning his hand over on the boy’s cheek, gently dragging his knuckle down the soft skin of his cheek. But the boy refuses to meet his gaze. “Please?” He tries again. He never understood why, but Alfred will break down into tears when their eyes meet. It breaks his heart to see his son in tears but he has to make Alfred understand that right now he isn’t angry, he is only worried.

Finally, the boy’s eyes glance up shyly to meet his own. Arthur smiles gently at him, wrapping his arm around the middle of the small boy’s back and pulling him into a hug. Alfred turns his cheek to rest on his dad’s shoulder, but keeps his arms at his sides. The tender feeling of his father caressing his hair helps the boy calm down, but doesn’t encourage the alpha to hug his father. They sit together for a long period of time only separating when Alfred squirms away from the beta’s hold.

“Alfred, I don’t want you to attempt flying for another little while.” Arthur says. Alfred looks at his father in shock that quickly morphs into anger. The small Angels wrist is caught before he can attempt to run off. A harsh sneer forms on Alfred’s lips while he attempts to rip himself from his father’s grip. His small white wings thrash around behind him in his struggle to get away. “Calm yourself boy.” Alfred groans, keeping a firm grip on his sons tan wrist. A sharp pull on the boy’s small appendage has him tumbling into his father’s chest. Attacking quickly Arthur holds his boy tightly, stands and takes to the sky.

The wind whistling in his ears, the breeze ruffling of his hair and the swell of joy in his chest. Those are the feelings Alfred longs for. His wish to fly and be free is stronger than any other. He calms down in his dads grip and lets the feeling of the wind in his hair take over all his senses. Letting his eyes close Alfred relishes in the feeling of the wind wrapping around his whole being. How it flows perfectly through his feathers, how it chills his sun-kissed skin. How it is absolutely perfect.

Too soon his father has landed back on the ground. Alfred is calm and doesn’t run off when his father sets him on the ground too. Arthur takes his sons small hand and guides him over to sit against a large pine tree that accompanies a forest that surrounds their property. They sit in silence until Arthur breaks it with what Alfred is guessing another lecture.

“Keep practicing hovering and working the muscles in your wings by stretching and mimic flying while you stand. Your body is larger than a beta or omega, so your wings need to be strong enough to lift you off the ground.” Arthur explains, glancing to the side to make sure the young Angel is listening before continuing. “That’s why I don’t want you to attempt flying yet. Become stronger Alfred, then you’ll have no troubles getting off the ground, understand?” Alfred nods enthusiastically. Standing from the ground the tanned skinned boy makes his move to run from his father. His upper arm however, is caught by said beta.

“Come on dad, I want to practice.” Alfred whines, attempting to pull his arm free from his father’s grasp. 

“Just remember you are going to be taking my place one day, if any harm should befall you or you dawdle on your studies and training it could be grim for the future of his realm.” Arthur explains, pulling his alpha son to look him in the eye. “I want what’s best for you, please understand that.” He says sincerely. A fond smile comes to Arthur’s lips as he gently caresses Alfred’s wind tousled hair. His son will grow to be a fine young man, one with vigor, strength and a kind heart that with benefit the Angels of Heaven.

“I know dad.” The boy replies taking his chance to run off. Arthur watches him run from his spot under the pine tree. The young Angel’s wings move and pump in an attempt to push his body off the ground while he runs. Speeches about honor and duty will have to wait until Alfred understands what exactly he’s been born into. Not that Arthur minds, if waiting is what he has to do to make his son understand the full extent of his birth right, then so be it. Far better than pushing it on him and making the boy rebellious and hateful. With Alfred still so young everything must be one thing at a time.

Several weeks have passed since Arthur and Alfred had started their practices together. They are able to fit two or three sessions together a week, given that Arthur is not always available at the drop of a hat, but like a good father he does what he can. The dedication Alfred shows in wanting to fly is a perk for the beta Angel. With his young son so eager to get off the ground he applies himself fully, making sure to be patient and take it step by step. While with his father the alpha child practices hovering from higher heights with the help of Arthur, which are followed by stretches and muscle building exercises he can use on his own. Alfred does the tasks his father assigns him, but he pushes himself a lot harder than he lets on. Staying up all night doing exercises for not only his wings, but also his mind and body have helped him improve but worn him out. The young alpha would even go as far as sneak out on windy nights onto the veranda outside the large glass door in his room. Alfred feels that hiding secret training behind his back will make him into something great, even all his younger Angels friends tell him that. They love watching him so much they run from their work to see their young master practice in the garden.

“Wow! Young master Alfred is so amazing!” A small blond-haired boy exclaims. A small group of young Angels have gathered on the far side of the garden behind the servant’s quarters to watch Alfred fly. Two dark skinned brothers, both betas gape at Alfred as he hovers gracefully in the air. A small omega girl with chestnut brown hair reaches out to her young master’s white feathers, giggling when they beat at the air to keep Alfred afloat. The last Angel is an alpha with thick shaggy blond hair that fall into his hazel eyes, eyes which could not peel away from the beautiful feathers of Alfred’s wings.

“Don’t call me young master, just Alfred is fine.” Alfred says as he makes a wobbly decent to the ground. He lands on his feet with a wide grin on his face, his arms stuck out on either side of his body; awaiting the praise from his friends. Clapping and shouts of approval from the four Angels is returned with a mock bow from Alfred, who crosses his right arm across his chest and bends his body forward. A clap on the alphas back between his fatigued wings sends him stumbling forward and falling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Silence falls over the children as they stared at their friend lying motionless on the ground. The older of the mocha skinned brothers glare at the hazel-eyed alpha who looks close to tears, obviously regretting what he’s done. The silence seems to drag on forever till it is broken by muffled laughter from the fallen alpha. The laughter gets louder when Alfred pushes himself onto his hands and knees. Uncertain of what’s happening to their master the four children watch him with curious gazes. Small giggles from the omega girl are quickly joined with Alfred’s hysteric laughter. It isn’t long till all five children are laughing together. The joyous sounds soon died off into gasps for breath and breathily chuckles. Wiping stray tears from the corners of his hazel eyes, the blond-haired alpha reaches out to help Alfred from the dusty ground. Smiling in thanks Alfred takes his hand back and proceeds to pat at his dusty clothes.

Spending time with his friends and showing off to them is something Alfred treasures dearly. Since he’s been practicing and having lessons with his dad the young alpha has been teaching his own friends how to fly. The other blond-haired alpha, Frey, took the lessons as seriously as Alfred and is an eager learner; he is Alfred’s best friend. The two beta brothers, Leo the oldest, Timothy the youngest, are the sons of one of the house maids, but run off to spend their time watching and following their young masters lessons. The omega girl, Sophia, found her way out to them by following Frey since they lived close by each other because both their fathers are Angel warriors. These four Angels may be ‘below’ him as his father said, but Alfred prefers to call them his friends, he treasures all of them.

A distant calling of his name and the sound of running feet make all the young Angel children look behind them towards the house. Squinting his eyes Alfred is faintly able to make out an Angel with sandy-blond hair waving an arm around to get their attention, running towards them. Alfred moves himself to stand in front of his friends as the Angel gets closer towards them. Out of the corner of his eye the boy sees Leo pick up his little brother, who along with Sophia are both three years younger than Alfred and Frey. Leo isn’t big or strong enough to hold his brother up in his arms like his mother would, so he opted to put the young beta down and holds his brother close to his side. Frey stands a step behind Alfred, Sophia stands close to the hazel-eyed alpha, grabbing tightly at the leg of his pants.

“Young master! Young master Alfred!” The male Angel calls out as he gets closer. Alfred is now able to make out his face and notices that it’s Simon, an omega troop serving for his father. Simon will often visit the main house to hold meetings with Arthur. Simon will also spend time telling Alfred stories about his time on earth, which he is never to tell his father about since he’ll become cross with not only Alfred, but Simon too if he found out. Mari-Ann doesn’t fully approve of the time Simon spent around Alfred, so most of the time they will meet in short sessions while Alfred is playing on his own.

Taking a few steps forward Alfred stands before the panting Angel, waiting for him to catch his breath before asking what Simon wants. Taking big gasps of air Simon quickly recovers from loss of breath and smiles down at the young alpha boy. The omega also makes note of the other Angel children, giving them all a warm smile and a wave. All except Leo wave back at him before the male omega returns his focus back to Alfred.

“How is your flying coming along young master Alfred?” Simon asks. Alfred doesn’t bother correcting him on the ‘young master’ part. No matter how many times he asks, everyone prefers to stay respectful and call him by the honorific. It mostly bothers him because of the way his father demands to be called ‘Lord’ or ‘Master’ by everyone who works for him and for some reason Alfred hats it. All the content that comes from his father that has anything to do with respect, discipline and place makes the alpha’s skin crawl. One day he’ll show his father that he isn’t truly a leader, only a boss.

“Alright, but I can’t fly yet.” The boy answers.

“Alfred can fly! He can! He can! He gets off the ground and stays there! It’s so amazing and his wings are so beautiful, I’m so jealous!” Frey exclaims, fanatically waving his arms around and batting his own wings, causing Sophia to back away from him as to not get hit. Simon chuckles softly and smiles warmly at the young boy’s intensity. This boy acts like Alfred did when he isn’t trying to act grown up in front of adult Angels or his friends. The blue-eyed omega finds it amusing to see Alfred’s attempts at changing his demeanor around others.

“Master Alfred can’t fly yet, he can only hover.” Leo informs them from behind his alpha friends, his brother now gone from his side to standing with Sophia away from Frey’s flapping wings. This boy is incredibly intelligent for his age Simon remarks. Being born into a life learning to take care of a household and the people in it calls for boys just like Leo. Simon has no doubts that Leo will make his mother proud, and of course Arthur when the boy starts working. The younger of the two betas seems to be more free spirited, truly wanting to explore, but still too young and frightened to leave his brother and mother’s side.

“Al, fly!” Sophia squeals, clutching her arms close to her body to build up enough strength to flap her small wings on her back. Beside her Timothy nods his head and flapping his arms, his wings twitching behind him. Both three-year-olds Sophia and Timothy technically shouldn’t be out with other children without supervision, Simon figures it is ok now that he’s present.

“Hovering isn’t flying Frey, Leo’s right, I still can’t fly.” Alfred says to his overly excited friend. Frey frowns and lets his wings fall slack behind him, pouting at Alfred’s lack of enthusiasm. Sophia and Timothy also stop to gaze curiously at the two alphas.

“Don’t give up young master, you’ve been working so hard. All that hard work will pay of and you’ll be flying in no time.” Simon says in an encouraging tone. It’s easy for Simon to understand what Alfred is going through, all Angels have to learn to fly.  Simon himself had been just like Alfred. To get where he is today the omega had to work harder than any of his peers. He thought himself extremely lucky to not have lost motivation like so many others did. “That’s it!” Simon declares suddenly, causing all the children to jump.

It was obvious the whole time, if Alfred can see how his work will pay off it’ll be easier for him to practice. In high spirits, Simons tells the children to stay put, he wants to show them something. The male omega walks past the confused Angels, making his way closer to the forested area that surrounds them. Turning towards them, Simon offers a triumphant smile before he pushes himself of the ground. With a couple of beats of his wings Simon pushes himself higher. Now with enough altitude the older Angel flies over the tops of trees of the forest and stops to look back at the children who are staring at him in awe on the ground.

Watching an older Angel fly is mesmerising to the younger ones. Frey is the first one to snap out of astonishment, only to run forward thrashing his wings about in excitement. Leo watches with faked indifference, only moving to run after his brother when the younger beta and Sophia took off after Frey. Alfred watches as his friends run off, though not for long as it’s hard to take his eyes off of the flying Angel. The alpha is aware that Simon’s showing off as he flips, spins and practically dances in the air. Knowing that doesn’t stop him from being absolutely taken with the sight. This is exactly how he wants to fly, to be free, to have the ability to jump of the ground whenever he pleases, to dance in the air like the omega is now.

The performance is over far too quickly for Alfred’s liking, but as Simon lands back onto the ground he seems rather tried. His breath came in short gasps, but he smiles nonetheless while the small Angels praise him. Watching Simon has relit a spark inside Alfred, it’s his resolve to be greater than this omega. He’s already strong and he’s only get stronger, it will be simple to out fly Simon. A few more years, that’s all the determined alpha would need, a few more years and there would be no one who can parallel with his skill. With that thought in his mind Alfred pledges that he will work even harder from this day forth.

“You should all return home now, dinner should be getting prepared soon and your parents will worry if you are not home.” Simon tells them, a simultaneous whine came from three the children. Reaching for his brother’s hand Leo waves at them goodbye as he proceeds to head back to the servants quarters, his little brother reluctantly in tow. Frey and Sophia live with their parents in the soldier’s settlement on the other side of the forest. They both say goodbye and head for the path in the forest that will take them home. “Come along young master, your father won’t be pleased if you’re late for dinner.” Simon says, walking pass Alfred, veering away from the servant’s quarters and making his way to the main house.

Alfred waits until Simon is a ways away before tilting his head to look up to the sky. White clouds blotched the pale blue sky, in the distance the sun could be seen slowly making it’s decent behind the trees. Watching the sun disappear always makes Alfred feel melancholic, to lose something so precious from even a small amount of time makes his heart ache. Even knowing it would come back every day doesn’t change the fact that it leaves. It leaves Alfred alone in the dark, with only the pale glow of the moon in its place. Only giving him a taste of something he isn’t allowed to completely consume. It frustrates him, but he tries not to dwell on it because he has to focus more on flying now.

Bringing his head back down, a small movement in the window of the tower catches Alfred’s eye. Normally there are wooden shutters in front of the window, but today pale yellow curtains hung in the window sill. If Alfred hadn’t known better he’d say he saw a person move the curtains, but he did know better. Mari-Ann has told him countless times not to go in the tower, that it is only used for storage. It seems odd that sometimes the wooden shutters are open and other times they were not. So just like always, Alfred doesn’t dwell on it and makes haste in getting to the main house for dinner.

Sitting with his back against the stone wall, Matthew takes a moment to calm himself down. Again he’s been watching a group of Angel children flying. Being alone in the tower the omega will find himself growing bored after he’s finished his studies. Early in the morning Mari-Ann will bring breakfast, then he’ll be told what to study during the day. Normally the black-winged boy takes his time doing his work so it lasts him all day however, recently a group of Angel children has caught his attention. Now he finishes his studies before noon, eat lunch with Mari-Ann and by the time she was gone the group are already outside or are there soon after.

Envy isn’t a feeling he says he has for them, it is more of excitement. Having never seen children his age act in real life and not books is a sight worth beholding. It’s fascinating to watch them interact with each other. The way that they aren't all the same is a plus, each Angel child has their own personality, for that Matthew is ecstatic for. Each child gives him a different fantasy about how Matthew would collaborate with them.

The tallest brown skinned boy will probably enjoy reading along with Matthew. The girl might enjoy making flower crowns with Matthew or perhaps share gossip with him. Nothing truly came to mind when he thinks about the smaller brown skinned boy, though he might like to play with Matthew’s figurines, the omega boy isn’t interested in them anymore. The two blond haired boys however, intrigue Matthew the most. Both of them are always smiling and working hard to fly. It’s obvious to Matthew which of them works harder, his technique always a step ahead of the other boys. What he wouldn’t give to have them teach him to fly.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he recalls how today was different than all the other times. An adult Angel had shown up and flown for the children. Matthew had been so absorbed in watching the older Angels beautiful flying. His wings are of the purest white, his skill like nothing Matthew has ever witnessed. The grace and fines of his skill in the air is a treasure to the eyes, something so pure and beautiful should be locked away, kept from all harm. Flying the way he has is the cause of a seed of sadness to sprout in the young omega’s heart. Is there a chance for Matthew to ever be as beautiful as that Angel? He doubted it, his wings are still black; he is still ugly.

The sound of the tower door unlocking has Matthew on his feet and running to pull out two cushions to the small table. The table is low to the ground and sits in the middle of the room on the old rug. About a year ago Mari-Ann had it brought up so that Matthew could use it to draw and write on. It is the only thing that has changed in the tower besides the new curtains, the plush purple cushions they sit on and new books. The two bottom shelves of the big bookshelf are full, the third row only half way.

“Good evening ma’am” Matthew says, sitting down on his cushion at the table. She nods in response and lays a basket on the table. Reaching in, she pulls out a single plate, a fork and a glass cup. Setting them in from of Matthew, she wordlessly fills his plate with leftover pork, steamed carrots and half of a baked potato.  Mari-Ann fills his cup with an orange liquid Matthew assumes is orange juice; he hates orange juice. “Thank you for the meal.” The small omega murmurs, picking up his fork and eating the carrots from his plate first.

No small talk is shared between the two, Mari-Ann has taught Matthew not to talk with food in his mouth so therefore he shouldn’t talk at the table at all. With that in mind he eats quickly, washing down the cold rubbery pork with juice before declaring he’s finished. The boy places his dishes back in the basket then sits back down on his cushion. His hands are placed firmly on the wooden surface of the table, contemplating how he should bring up his question to Mari-Ann. Swallowing thickly, Matthew opens with mouth to speak.

“When do I get to go outside to fly?” Matthew asks timidly, his arms shake with nervousness and his eyes stay staring at the wooden surface of the table. Mari-Ann doesn’t reply right away, letting the question hang in the air, making Matthew feel sweat run down the back of his neck. Finally, Mari-Ann reaches across the table to grab Matthew’s wrist in a vise like grip. Wincing in pain, Matthew knows that he has upset his caretaker. She normally doesn’t get physical with the omega but he knows that she’s furious if she touches him.

“What did you just say?” Mari-Ann grits out. Her teeth grind together in anger, her grip on Matthew’s wrist also tightens till she can feel the tendons moving beneath the small boy’s skin.

“That, that hurts, please stop.” Matthew whines, attempting to pull free of the beta’s hold.

“Answer me!” The woman snaps. She lifts the boy by his wrist and tosses him back. Matthew lands on his back, half on the rug half on the end of the cushion. He whimpers and curls onto his side, clutching at his throbbing wrist. Tears form in the corners of the boy’s violet eyes, regret settling in his stomach making him want to hurl everything he’s just eaten. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. If he’d just been a good boy and kept his mouth shut he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Losing her patience Mari-Ann stands up and walks around to pick Matthew up by the collar of his white t-shirt. The caretaker kneels in front of the sniffling boy and lifts his chin so he’s looking her in the eye. His eyes are glossed over in tears, his cheeks are wet with the salty water; this frail omega truly looks like a pathetic child. Clicking her tongue, Mari-Ann lets go of the Matthew and waits for him to speak.

Taking a moment to wipe his tear stained face Matthew does his best to quickly compose himself. When his breath is back and his eyes are dry the black-winged boy takes a shaking breath before he speaks.

“I saw Angel children today from the window. They were flying together and I wanted to know when I was going to be able to start flying too.” Matthew confesses, rubbing his sore wrist nervously and keeping his eyes on the ground. He’d do well to watch his mouth now, if possible Matthew never wants Mari-Ann to touch him again.

“You listen and you listen well boy.” Mari-Ann starts, grabbing the small boy’s chin again and pointing her index finger in his face. “You don’t ever, and I mean ever open those shutters during the day, do I make myself clear?” Matthew nods and squeaks out a yes, backing away from his caretaker when she let go of him. Mari-Ann stands from her crouched position and walks to the bookshelf. Placing her hand on the side of the wood, she reaches down to the second shelf and extracted a book, opens it up and showed the page of words to Matthew. “Stay focused on your books, you don’t need to be outside where Angels have to lay there eyes on you. Flying for someone like you is unnecessary and shouldn’t be encouraged. The only thing you need to be happy his a bed to sleep on, food to eat and books to read. Do you understand?” Snapping the book shut, the beta Angel doesn’t wait for Matthew to reply. She put the book back in its place, collects the basket and leaves without another word, locking the door behind her.

For a long while Matthew stands still in his world of silence, repeating Mari-Ann’s words in his mind. ‘Someone like you.’ Someone like him, is he something different than everyone else? Perhaps he is special like a character in one of his books, special enough that he doesn’t need to be taught how to fly. No, that can’t be right. Mari-Ann has said it shouldn’t be encouraged so he’s probably the opposite of special. But why? Matthew wonders if he may have done something wrong to anger other Angels. No, that can’t be it either, the violet-eyed boy has been locked up in a tower for as long as he could remember. What is it then?

Sighing in defeat the omega put the cushions back at the end on his nest. Matthew still preferred to arrange the pillows and blankets in a nest like shape on the mattress. It made him feel safe, plus it kept him warmer if he is curled up. Plopping down in the center of his nest and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders the omega stares out into the darkness of his room. Mari-Ann is going to have to bring candles again for him so he can see at night.

A sudden gust of wind rustled the curtains above Matthew’s nest. The small boy stands up and turns to the window, the feathers of his wings also shudder in the wind. The pale yellow curtains whip around in the breeze, letting moon light illuminate his room. Standing on his toes, Matthew pulls the curtains along the rod they were on; opening them enough to close the wooden shutters. Looking out at the night sky Matthew is suddenly reminded of the Angel he saw flying today. It is a beauty he never wants to forget. Making quick work of shutting the shutters, the black-winged boy ran to the bin that held his colouring supplies.

Placing a sheet of paper on the table and his colouring pencils beside it Matthew wraps the blanket around his torso so that his arms are free and knelt at the table. He grabs his favourite sky blue colour and brought it to the paper. He drew the sky, the trees, the clouds and then finally the flying Angel. Matthew decided on changing the colour of the Angel’s white shirt to a dark blue to make it easier to see on the page. When he is done Matthew runs his fingers along the drawing, letting the pads of his fingers still on the white wings of the Angel. One day, he thought, one day his wings would be this beautiful white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't suppose to be this long so it's a little late but I hope it was good. So let me know what you think!  
> Also thanks to VitualApocalypse who is the beta of this story.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life and perhaps a fated meeting.

Loud cries fill the empty halls of the main house. A crowd has gathered at a single room to get a glance at the source of the cries. The potent smell of blood doesn’t stop curious onlookers from trying to sneak a peek at the new young master. Hushed murmurs from the observers discuss what the newcomer looks like. Perhaps it is a beautiful little princess. No, it is most definitely a little prince, the mistress has been too large from it to be anything but a strong prince. It must be an alpha then, but that would mean two alpha children. Hopefully young master Alfred will take kindly to his new sibling if they happen to be an alpha.

 The murmurs were silenced, however, when a small body pushed its way through the crowd. Making themselves scarce, the eager servant’s makes way for the young boy to enter the crowded chamber. Getting past the crowd the child stops dead in his tracks. Laying on the large bed was his mother, sweating and wincing in pain every so often, but smiling softly at the figure in the wet nurse’s arms. Alice’s green eyes never left the fussing newborn as the wet nurse walked around the bed to hand the child to its father.

The whimpering child is lifted into the air by the beta where it can be seen by all. The child is indeed male, its tiny wings are stained a dark pink from not yet having a proper bath. His eyes are closed tight, blocking wandering eyes from seeing the colour. As Arthur turns to show off his new greatest joy, gasps and murmurs start again. Decorating the back of the baby is a white tattoo-like double helix. Opening at the nape of his neck the helix grew smaller as it reaches the bottom of his spine. This child is an alpha.

 Handing the baby back to the wet nurse again Arthur grabs his wife’s hand, kissing her forehead. A female beta hands him a damp cloth which he uses to wipe the sweat from his wife’s exhausted face. The female beta adjusts the blankets over Alice’s sore body before leaving the bedside. The wet nurse returns with their newly washed son wrapped in a soft blue blanket who is placed in his mother’s arms.

 “What will you call him?” The question is asked by the head chef accompanied by many nods from the other eagerly awaiting servants. Arthur glances at the crowd by the door, then to his wife who gives him a small nod of approval.

 “We’ve decided on the name Kyle.” Arthur tells them, looking at his new born son with gentle fondness.

 “Master Arthur must have good blood to be blessed with two alpha sons.” The nurse says, still standing at the bedside. Arthurs nod is almost mechanical as he is unable to take his eyes off his child. Not even the calls from the servants demanding where Alfred is running off too can pull Arthurs attention away from his new little miracle.

 Alfred can no longer stand being in that room. His body itches to get up on his mother’s bed and claw out the eyes of this little brat. An alpha brat no less, who thinks he can come into Alfred’s home and steal the spotlight. The blood is pumping so loud in his ears he doesn’t even hear what his father is saying before he’s running out of the room. The servants call out after him, but Alfred keeps running feeling betrayed, furious and weak. He knows that his mother is going to have another baby, but that baby isn’t supposed to be an alpha like him. He is old enough now to understand that two alphas under one household have to fight each other often to maintain dominance. Fighting isn’t something the angry alpha is looking forward too.

 Exiting the house through an open window Alfred spreads his wings and takes to the sky. It has been almost four years since Alfred was able to fly on his own. A year after being re-motivated by Simon, the alpha had taken his first flight. Flying over the tops of the trees and looking down at his home from the sky had been the best feeling in his life. He never goes more than a day without flying, it makes him feel alive; the sky gives him the freedom to be anything that he wants with no restrictions. Free from his father, his teachers and now his little brother.

 Just beyond the garden Alfred spots a person making their way to the forest. Wondering why there is someone outside and not inside celebrating his brother’s birth, Alfred folds his wings close to his back diving from the ground. Seeing the alpha coming straight for them the person stops, covering their face with their arms preparing for impact. Just before hitting the ground however, Alfred snaps his wings out, stopping himself before slamming into the older Angel. With a few beats of his powerful wings Alfred lowers his feet to the ground in front of the tense Angel.

 A moment passes, Alfred watching the person curiously before speaking.

 “What are you doing out here?” He says, moving forward to peek under the arms of the Angel to see their face. Hearing Alfred’s voice the Angel hesitantly removes their arms from their head. A smile comes to Alfred’s face when he recognises the older Angel. “Simon! I didn’t know you were here!” Alfred exclaims in excitement. Simon has been spending a lot of his time in the soldier’s settlements training new recruits unable to visit Alfred often because of it.

 “Yes, I came to say goodbye to your father but it seems he’s preoccupied at the moment,” Simon says, smiling at Alfred and fondly ruffling his hair. The rate Alfred is growing is phenomenal, it is hard to tell that he’s an eleven-year-old boy with the way that he’s growing physically. Muscles in his arms and legs are starting to become noticeable, he’s quickly growing to the height of a teenaged beta. Blond hair has been cut above his ears, a stray strand stuck up in the partition. Bright deep blue eyes that are usually full of happiness and life seemed to be replaced with frustration and irritation. Simon assumes these were temporary emotions, but still has him unsettled.

 “Goodbye? Where are you going?” Alfred grips Simons white shirt, a silent plea for the omega not to go. Seeing Simon outside and not cooing over his brother like the rest of house has him thinking Simon is on the same page as him, as in not caring about the new alpha. Everyone would ignore him now, but Alfred hopes that Simon will at least be around to help him and his friends with their flying. Frey and Leo can both fly rather well, it’s Timothy and Sophia that need the most help and Alfred can’t help all of them at the same time. If Simon leaves Alfred will have no adult to turn too, that’s something he absolutely cannot live with. “Please don’t go,” Alfred says under his breath in a begging tone.

 A light chuckle comes from Simon, causing Alfred to tilt his head back to look up at the older Angel. Simon kneels in front of Alfred and puts a hand on his shoulder. The omegas gentle dark blue eyes look at Alfred with the same stare Arthur gave his new brother. It makes Alfred’s heart beat faster and a warm feeling grow in his stomach. A light squeeze on his shoulder makes the alpha shift a step closer to the kneeling omega.

 “I’ll only be gone for two weeks and then I’ll be back,” Simon says, his voice is gentle and reassuring.

 “Why?” Alfred whispers, afraid that if he talks any louder he’ll start to cry. Simon immediately hears the quiver in Alfred voice and wonders if Alfred is truly going to cry because he is leaving.  

 “My… heat, it’s coming soon so I have to leave for a little while,” Simon explains, embarrassed to have to talk about something so private. Alfred’s eyes widen at Simons response and his feeling of sadness is gone as quickly as it came. Alfred always forgets about omega and their heats, his mother being very private about it and other omegas sneak away and are back before he even notices they’re gone. Omegas heats only last for five days two times a year so it’s easy for them to sneak away and be back to work after a week. But Simon said two weeks, were male omegas heats different then?

 “Then why two weeks?” Alfred blurts out, not even giving a thought to what his question entails before letting it slip past his lips. A bashful blush comes to Simon’s cheeks, his eyes shift to glance at the ground, his hand falling from Alfred’s shoulder. Simon can’t bring himself to tell the young alpha he’s found someone to spend his heat with, it’s too risky. He trusts Alfred, but if he was to accidently let that information slip Simon could find himself in more trouble than it’s worth.

 “Alfred, you should be with your new brother, not out here with me,” Simon says, avoiding the question altogether. The anger and irritation returns to Alfred’s features at the mention of his brother. He takes a step away from the male omega, turning his head to the side and frowning at the ground. That little rat is going to be the only thing people are going to talk about for a long time. Alfred is already sick of hearing about the new little prince, and Simon is the last person Alfred wants to hear about his new brother from.

 “No, he’s stupid and I hate him,” Alfred grumbles, his lip pulling into a snarl as he thinks about the love the baby is probably receiving at the moment. A look of shock comes to Simons face at Alfred’s words. Alfred has been so happy to get a new sibling and now he suddenly hates them, why?

“You hate him, why? I thought you were excited for him,” Simon frowns, confused he gets up from his kneeling position.

 “Because,” is Alfred’s simple reply, a pout on his lips, his eyebrows curve into a deep frown. Simon sighs, reaching out his hand for Alfred to take, realizing exactly what is going on. Alfred is jealous, he probably doesn’t know it or understand that he’s jealous, but he is. Reluctantly, the young boy takes the offered hand and let the blue-eyed male walk them over to the shade of a tree. Simon can’t completely understand the jealousy Alfred is feeling because he has no siblings of his own, but he does know jealousy for female omegas. He’d give anything to have the same rights as the females.

 The omega lets go of Alfred’s hand and sits down with his back against a large pine tree, setting his bag down to the side. He takes a moment to adjust his wings till he’s leaning back without crushing the delicate white feathers. Alfred stands looking down at Simon, contemplating for a moment before to Simon’s surprise, sits himself down between the omegas legs. The older Angel can tell Alfred is unsure if his actions are acceptable from how tense the young boy’s shoulders are. Simon smiles gently, bringing his hands up and around the tips of the white wings to Alfred’s shoulders, pushing the alphas back against his abdomen.

 Alfred relaxes as soon as his back rests against Simon, the boy shifts until his wings are comfortably placed on Simon’s front. He feels safe and warm when the omegas arms wrap around his shoulders, resting on his chest. He doesn’t know why, but seeing Simon sitting on the ground the way he’d been gave him the impulse to sit as close as possible to the blue-eyed Angel. Alfred needs this, needs to be held by someone, needs to be close to someone who he truly believes cares for his wellbeing and not his status. He doesn’t know why, but something about the omega resting behind him made him feel more at home then when he lays in his own bed.

 Removing one arm from Alfred’s chest Simon brings a hand to Alfred’s hair, slowly running his fingers through the silky strands. They sit for a long moment together like this. It calms both of them; Alfred feeling less angry, Simon less anxious. A light breeze rustling the trees behind them is the only noise along with their steady breathing. After a while longer Simon opens his mouth to speak.

 “I’ll never truly be able to understand how you feel because I’m not an alpha, but I can tell you that it will make your life much easier if you take care of your brother instead of hate him,” Alfred shifts at Simon’s words, looking ready to say something so the older Angel tightens his hold on the young boy. “Hear me out, I’m not against you I just want your life to be filled with happiness,” the alpha continues to squirm in his arms so Simon lets him go. Alfred shifts his body until he’s turned around to face the omega. Alfred doesn’t say anything, he merely looks at Simon, waiting for him to continue.

 “To be happy you must do what you believe is best for you, no one knows what that is but you. However, know that being kind and accepting will bring not only yourself happiness, but others too.” Simon pushes Alfred bangs from his face and cups his cheek. “You are strong, strong enough to protect the things you love so you absolutely have to protect them. Your little brother isn’t strong yet, you have to look after him, be a responsible big brother; think you can do that?” Simon watches Alfred frown in thought.

 “How do I do that?” The alpha asks, nuzzling the palm of Simon’s hand, feeling frustrated.

 “Teach him everything you know, he’ll want to be become like you and is less likely to fight you. So you have to become stronger, if you let him become stronger he’ll take the things you love. Become the strongest and protect him instead of fight him,” cupping both of the young boys cheeks Simon looks into the boy’s bright blue eyes with his own passionate dark blue. “Love, Alfred. Learn to love him, when you love something you must protect it no matter what, even if it means giving up your life, you must become strong and protect the things you love; do you understand?” Simons tone is laced with seriousness, passion and a hint of something Alfred thinks is guilt.  

 By now Alfred’s body is trembling in determination, yes that’s what he’ll do, he will become strong, he will protects the things he loves, promises that he will. He will train hard, study hard, and never give up to become stronger. No one with be able to parallel to him, and he’ll do it all to protect.

 “Okay, I will do it, I will protect my brother and the things I love,” Alfred says with a nod of his head.

 “Good,” the older Angel says, hugging Alfred to his body on impulse. He holds Alfred close for a short moment. Feeling the hug not being returned Simon is about to let go when two small but strong arm embraces his stomach area. They sit in their embrace for a while longer, then Simon whispers softly into Alfred’s ear. “You’ll be the greatest hero ever.”

 The words have Alfred jumping out of his arms and running around in excitement. His wings thrash around as he rants on about being a strong hero. The alpha has Simon chuckling when he picks up a stick and ‘protects’ the omega from invisible enemies. Alfred turns back and gives Simon the biggest, brightest smile he’s ever seen from the boy. For a minute Simon can’t do anything but stare at the boy’s smile. This is it, this was the smile that should be adorning Alfred’s face forever. A beautiful happy grin that would pull to his lips always.  

 Standing from the ground Simon picks up his bag, the strap coming up between his shoulder blades and tying in the front of his chest. Once the bag is tied tight enough to his liking the omega stretches out his white wings, giving them an experimental flap before Alfred is wrapped around his waist in a hug. They embrace one last time, Simon being the first to break their hug and move away from the tree. He turns to look back at Alfred, the boy still has a smile on his face, but it’s a sad one.

 “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon,” Simon says reassuringly. “You know I think I saw fresh baked sweets in the kitchen, why don’t you go get some before going to see your new baby brother?” Again Alfred’s face is lighting up and with one last wave the young alpha is off the ground and flying back to the servant’s quarters. Simon waits a moment longer before letting his hand fall back to his side. A feeling of sadness washes over the Angel, but is quickly pushed away. He can’t be feeling like this, not now, he must be positive, he must give Alfred all the support necessary to realize his new dream. With that thought in mind Simon gets a running start into the clearing and takes off into the sky.

 As silently as possible Alfred attempts to open the door leading into the kitchen. He doesn’t want to get caught stealing sweets, especially before dinner. Finally getting the door open, Alfred peeks in to see if anyone is around. To his surprise not a single soul occupies the kitchen, then again everyone is probably still in the main house with his parents and brother. Stepping into the kitchen Alfred closes the door behind him and makes a beeline for the island. The smell of oatmeal muffins fill Alfred’s nose, though it’s not the smell of fresh out of the oven muffins he’s normally used to snatching. Either way his hand reaches across the island for the treat. Before he can get his hand on one the sound of a door opening and slamming shut has Alfred ducking behind the island.

 The sound of footsteps get closer and the alpha has excuses running through his head, mulling over which one would be best to use. It will be even worse if he’s caught goofing around when his brother has just been born, he’ll never hear the end of it from his father. The clicking of a heeled shoe against the stone floor tells Alfred it’s probably a woman who has entered the kitchen, maybe a cook or Leo’s mother, just don’t let it be Mari-Ann, Alfred prays silently. When the footsteps stop on the opposite side of the island the young boys eyebrows frown in confusion. Maybe he hasn’t been seen and the person is only here to grab something for his mother. An irritated, frustrated sound comes from them before a sound of something slamming onto the islands wooden surface causes Alfred to jump in surprise.

 “That little brat.” The person hisses and Alfred immediately knows the voice as Mari-Ann’s. The Angel boys hand flies straight to his mouth to cover any noise that may escape. This is it, his final moments, his father has sent Mari-Ann to get him and these might be his last few breaths. Mari-Ann is never rude or mean to Alfred, but she is strict, she also lectures him as much as Arthur. The last time the alpha had been caught in the kitchen snatching goodies his nanny scolded him for what felt like forever. That was something Alfred definitely does not want to repeat, he can only imagine it will be worse because Mari-Ann sounds angry.

 When Mari-Ann starts walking again Alfred’s wings curl around his shoulders in an attempt to hide himself. Mari-Ann, however, doesn’t come around the side of the table, but from what Alfred can tell she is making her way to the entrance of the tower. Curiosity getting the better of him, the Angel shuffles to the edge of the island to peek around the corner. He is only able to see a fraction of Mari-Ann’s figure - mostly her ruffled wings, but she is definitely now stopped at the door to the tower. Her fist came down on the wood of the rickety old door with a frustrating growl.

 “Do you hear me you spoiled little monster!” Mari-Ann yells at the door. “Consider yourself lucky I still drag my ass up to feed your feeble carcass!” To hear curse words from the beta woman shocks Alfred greatly, but confusion overtakes that shock. Who is his nanny talking to? Could there really be a monster living in the tower? Is that why no one ever goes up there? Alfred is moving back behind the island when Mari-Ann slams her first once more against the door before turning on her heels and leaving through the door that leads into the main house.

 A minute or two goes by before Alfred’s crawling from his hiding space. He glances around the kitchen area, confirming that Mari-Ann has left and the kitchen is once again empty. Bare feet advance around the island to the opposite side where the beta Angel had been standing. A single empty plate has been left on the surface. The dull blue plate seems undamaged from being slammed on the wood, only a few crumbs lay in the center and on the edges of the plate. Whatever is up in the tower, Mari-Ann is feeding it.

 Forgetting about the muffins and empty plate, Alfred walks over to the door that leads to the stairs of the tower. The door is heavy and it takes all of Alfred’s strength to pull it open. Slipping in the door before it closes on him, Alfred kicks off the ground and with a few heavy beats of his wings he flies up the narrow spiral staircase. Once at the top Alfred comes across another closed wooden door surrounded by stone wall. The alpha lands gracefully on the creaky timber of the floor and walks down a small corridor to the door. He reaches for the iron handle on the door and pulls only to find it locked. Mari-Ann must have locked the door after feeding the monster inside.

 Alfred moves closer to the door and leans against it, turning his head to the side the Angel rests his ear against the entry, listening for any sounds. For a while the alpha hears nothing till he closes his eyes tight concentrating harder on his sense of hearing. Muffled sobs from inside the tower’s room reach Alfred’s ear. Hearing crying coming from the room brings an unknown feeling to his chest. His instincts tell him to break down the door and comfort whoever is on the other side. However, the young Angel exhales a shaky breath moving away from the door and bringing his hand up to knock on the wood.

 Nothing happens so the determined boy tries again, knocking harder this time. Right before Alfred tries to knock again he hears movement from the inside of the room. His ear is immediately against the door again listening for more movement. Hearing none the alpha knocks one more time.

 “Hey!” Alfred yells playfully at the door, he doesn’t want to scare whoever is inside, but he wants them to at least answer him. “I know you’re in there so you might as well answer me.” Listening closely Alfred can hear a soft whisper from the other side of the door. “Speak up I can’t hear you,” Alfred calls out loudly.

 “…Hello.” The soft voice is barely audible, but Alfred picks up on it. His heart is beating a mile a minute and his stomach is doing flips at the sound of this person’s voice. Hearing the voice makes him desperate to know what they look like, just from their voice Alfred is thinking that they must be a beautiful princess captured by the witch Mari-Ann.

 “Unlock the door, I want to see you.” Alfred says, pulling harshly on the handle of the door. The alpha hears murmurs from the princess and lets out a sigh. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.” The boy stops pulling on the door and waits for the princess to speak.

 “The door is locked from the outside, you need a key to get in.” The princess explains, obviously straining their voice so that Alfred can hear. Alfred huffs in defeat, knowing he doesn’t have a key and that Mari-Ann is probably the one with it. He thinks for a moment of what he can do to get in the door when the princess speaks again. “If you can fly I could open the window for you to get in.” They say hesitantly as if they know it’s a bad idea and can land them in a lot of trouble. Ignoring the hesitance in the voice Alfred grins and laughs out loud, joyous but annoying.

 “I will be there soon princess, wait for me!” The alpha is running off down the corridor and down the stairs before the princess has a chance to reply.

 Matthew stands bewildered at the door of his room. What just happened? He knows from the tone of the stranger they’re male, but no one except Mari-Ann ever comes up to visit him, so who is this boy? Realizing the reason the boy has run off, the hybrid runs to his nest under the window. Drawing the curtains away from the wooden shutters, the omega stands on the tips of his toes his wings flap in an unfruitful attempt to lift him up for leverage, Matthew pulls the right shutter open, then the left.

 Letting out a huff Matthew backs away from the window and waits for the strange boy to make his appearance. Thoughts of what the boy will look like run through Matthew’s head. Perhaps he will have black wings like him or maybe an omega just like himself. Matthew is still learning about the dynamics and their roles, but he’s never met another omega or alpha before. What if the boy doesn’t like him? Matthew has never spoken with anyone but Mari-Ann, he will surely make a fool of himself and lose the only chance at a friend he’s ever had. A friend like the characters in his books, someone to laugh with, play with and tell stories with. But Matthew is hardly ready for such a huge step.

 Growing nervous and impatient the black-winged boy’s toes curl and uncurl, his hands pulling at the hem of his too large white shirt. Unlike the beta’s own clothes, a large hole has been ripped in the back of the shirt by Mari-Ann to make room for his wings. His stained white pants from two years prior still fit because of his malnourished, boney frame. Luckily, yesterday had been bathing night, plus Mari-Ann brought him an extra blanket since fall is turning to winter, so he sleeps better; the bags under his eyes less prominent.

 Feeling slightly less nervous after a few calming breaths, Matthew runs a hand through his shoulder length strawberry blond hair in the last attempt to make himself presentable before the sound of flapping wings can be heard from outside.

 Seeing the shutters now open made Alfred fly faster to the top of the tower. He is absolutely ecstatic to meet the princess, she will want Alfred to save her, be her hero and protect her from the wicked witch. He can see the inside of the room now, all the wall is made of stone unlike the stairway which is made of wood. Landing on the window sill, the alpha tucks his wings tight to his back and drops down on the stone floor of the room. The large smile that has spread across Alfred’s face drops, replaced with a look of bewilderment. Jaw hanging slack the blond haired boy stares at the Angel standing in the middle of the room.

 This is the most beautiful Angel Alfred has even seen. Pale skin covers their body, a few pink blemishes here and there, but alluring nonetheless. Shiny, healthy shoulder length blond hair. Though red rimmed and puffy from obviously crying, they have gorgeous, innocent purple eyes that are surrounded by long, thick black eyelashes. The Angel is definitely lacking muscle and body fat, which makes anger pump in his veins. Who in their right mind can let something so beautiful starve? But out of every pleasing feature on this Angel, their wings are the most beautiful. Sleek black feathers peek out from behind their back, the longest primary feather reaching down to the middle of their thighs, not as long as Alfred’s own wings but still an impressive length. Taking a few steps closer Alfred notices that one of their cheeks were redder than the other- like someone has struck them.

 “What happened?” Alfred asks, taking the last few steps between him and the princess, invading their personal space.

 Matthew doesn’t back away more than half a step before the stranger has his hand on his sore cheek. The omega winces, shutting his eyes tightly, still unsure if he can trust this strange boy not to hurt him. The hand on his face gently brushes his cheek, strong fingers trail down the side of his neck before they’re gone. Waiting another moment before slowly opening his eyes, Matthew straightens up and looks up slightly to stare back into the boy’s intense blue eyes. A warm feeling grows in Matthew’s chest the longer they gawk at each other. Finally, the black-winged boy shyly glances away, breaking the gaze.

 Alfred’s face heats up knowing he is openly staring at the Angel. The alpha can hardly help it though, this Angel is so beautiful it’s hard not to ogle them. His wings flap nervously behind him as an awkward silence falls over them. Quickly thinking of something to say Alfred thrusts his hand out in front of him.“My name’s Alfred,” his name comes out in a nervous unintentional yell, causing the smaller Angel to jerk in surprise. The stunned Angel looks at his outstretched hand confused, before cautiously taking it in his own thin, soft hand.

 “I’m Matthew.” He says, quickly pulling his hand from Alfred’s. The princess is a boy then, and based on his sense of smell and his alpha instincts the white-winged Angel is sure Matthew is an omega. A cute, innocent omega is the monster Mari-Ann is hiding in the tower. It is a mystery how she’s kept it hidden this long, seeing that Matthew is around his age.

 “What happened?” Alfred asks again, pointing to Matthew’s red cheek to clarify his question. Touching his cheek the smaller boy’s face became plagued with sadness and guilt.

 “After I finished lunch today I asked if I could have more since I was still hungry and I was hit for being a spoiled monster.” Matthew explains, remembering the way Mari-Ann left rambling about how Matthew is a burden to her. It isn’t his intention to be a burden, no matter how many times he does good or apologized he can never do well enough for Mari-Ann. If only his wings would turn white she’d stop calling him a demon and maybe he’d be able to go outside.

 “I’ll kiss it better if you want, it helps take the pain away.” Alfred offers, something in him is screaming at the alpha to comfort the small Angel; take all his pain away and perhaps hunt down Mari-Ann. His mother always kisses his injuries, so Alfred finds it appropriate to offer it to the injured omega. Matthew is anything but a monster, he is a sweet Angel that has probably never done a wrong in his life.

 Nodding dumbly Matthew stands still when Alfred steps closer, bending down slightly to place an innocent, chaste kiss on the blushing omega’s cheek. The alpha steps back, a large smile pulls to his lips, his wings bristle in happiness as the hybrid fidgets with his fingers, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

 Matthew’s own wings ruffle in happiness as a small smile pulls at his lips. This has to be the best day of his whole life. Better than getting new books or new colouring pencils. The young Angel has never been happier than he is now, and it’s all thanks to this handsome stranger that flew in through his window. There is nothing that cannot convince him that Alfred is Matthew’s gift from God. God has seen Matthew reading and drawing, thinking his life is fine and decides he is too lonely, so God sent him Alfred. Thank you God, Matthew thinks to himself, peeking up at the taller through his long lashes.

 A bashful blush blossoms on Alfred’s cheeks when Matthew looks at him with that cute little smile on his face. An unknown warmth fills his chest as he scratches the back of his head, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Now that Matthew is smiling and Alfred has kissed him his heart won’t stop pounding in his chest. Not the kind of pounding that arose when he runs or with Simon earlier that day, no it’s pleasant but confusing. His stomach is also doing weird flips that made him think he might puke all over Matthew’s room. Alfred glances at the omega’s still smiling face, praying he won’t ruin the moment by puking.

 Matthew’s face suddenly changes as if he’d just remembered something. The smaller Angel looks at Alfred with determination, his small hands grabbing at Alfred’s white shirt.

 “C, can I ask you a question?” Matthew asks biting his lip, waiting for Alfred’s reply.

 “Yeah,” the alpha replies.

 “When did your wings turn from black to white?” A light in Matthew’s eyes tells Alfred that he’s serious about this question. So serious Alfred is afraid to answer him, because he doesn’t want to hurt Matthew’s feelings. He takes a moment to think of his answer, his mouth opening and closing several times before he lets out a defeated sigh.

 “My wings were never black.” Alfred says simply, he decides it best not to lie to Matthew than have the small Angel keep the hopes of having white wings. It feels like someone has stabbed him in the chest when he sees Matthew’s face fall in devastation. The small hands loosen their grip on the alpha’s shirt and fall back to Matthew’s sides. Acting quickly Alfred grabs the hybrid boy’s hands in his own, causing the boy to raise his head and look into Alfred’s eyes. “You’re wings are beautiful the way they are.” Alfred blurts out, the warm feeling in his chest coming back when Matthew blushes at his words.

 “…Thank you,” the boy whispers, a genuine smile of thanks comes to his face, gripping Alfred’s hands tighter. Alfred’s stomach is doing flips again, this time stronger. The taller boy lets go of Matthew’s hands, making his way back over to the window. “You’re leaving?” Matthew asks running to Alfred’s side. The alpha only nods, afraid he might hurl if he opens his mouth to talk. Guilt soon replaces the nauseating feeling when Matthews face drops in sadness. His instincts can’t stand seeing the omega this way, acting quickly Alfred places a hand on Matthew’s shoulder, a smile on his face.

 “I’ll be back,” Alfred confidently assures.

 “Promise?” Matthew asks.

 “Promise,” Alfred nods, letting his hand drop from Matthew’s shoulder. Stepping away from the hybrid, Alfred stops at the edge of the cot to look back at his new friend. They share a smile, giving each other a small wave while Alfred jumps to the window sill.

 Realizing he’s forgotten something Matthew runs to his nest, asking Alfred to wait.

“You can’t tell anyone about me, Mari-Ann will probably get angry at me again if you tell other Angels.” It’s obvious the hybrid doesn’t want to have to say these things, but if it means he won’t be struck again Alfred will abide to his wishes.

“You’ll be my little secret then.” The alpha says, smiling triumphantly down at Matthew who nods in return. “Until next time then princess.” With those last words Alfred is jumping out the window and flying off in the sky, Matthew’s only thoughts are how beautiful Alfred is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks to all the people for the support, it really helps motivate me to get the next chapter out. Unfortunately I'm not sure when the next chapter will come because life but I will do it, I won't be dropping this story. Also, if you have any questions now is the time to ask because in the next chapter your question could be answered in the story, so ask away! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> -S


	5. You are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew wonders if he'll see Alfred again and is given some unexpected information from Mari-Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and such make me so happy people actually like this story! Apologies if the chapters a little boring but in the next little while things will pick up promise. Enjoy!

Thoughts of him are ceaseless in Matthew’s mind. Ever since Alfred’s visit Matthew has been unable to take the Angel off his mind. He can by no means finish a book or a drawing without a thought of Alfred worming its way into his head and distracting him from his activities. Most times he sighs, gives up and stares longingly out his window. Thoughts of Alfred swooping down from the sky and landing into his room is what most of his daydreams ended in, however, none come true. The wait for the boys return starts out in eagerness but as the sun rose on the seventh day Matthew is feeling uncertain. The hybrid wonders if Alfred will keep his promise and return once again to see him.

Even if it’s only once more Matthew wants to talk with Alfred, talk about life outside the room. When he asks Mari-Ann she becomes angry at him, telling him he has no business thinking of the world outside his room. He knows about the trees, the grass, and animals but he’s never seen any of those things up close. Honestly speaking he is scared of the world beyond his window. Books and Mari-Ann’s stories are his way of understanding that the world seems chaotic, a place where people fear for their lives; a place where no one wants to lay eyes on someone like him.

Of course he knows those aren’t the only characteristics, Matthew knows that, in Heaven especially, there is an abundance of good. Good people, with honorable morals and kind hearts. Maybe Alfred is one of those good people, the Angel boy told Matthew that he’s beautiful the way he is, but he could be attempting to fool Matthew… no, Matthew thinks to himself, he can’t judge Alfred so quickly. Even if Alfred has ulterior motives towards Matthew he can’t think of a reason why. The hybrid Angel has nothing to offer, he’s dull, shy and has black wings instead of white. That meant the most to Matthew, he’s so different from everyone else it won’t really surprise him if Alfred has a hidden reason to show Matthew kindness.

A bored sigh leaves Matthew soft pink lips as he stares at the open book resting on the table. It is Matthew’s favourite book, though only a small book- meaning a quick read for Matthew- the story always has the small Angel coming back for more. A human and an Angel falling in love, how absolutely absurd yet tragically romantic. Matthew doesn’t know what it is that made this book better than the rest, perhaps it’s the passion of the lovers, or the way the Angel changes himself for his lover, or that after it all the Angel dies. How unfortunate it is to go through all of that work only to die without truly experiencing a new life.

Another sigh comes from Matthew while closing the book only halfway through, too distracted to finish it for what feels like the hundredth time. Pushing the book away, amethyst eyes blink and turn to stare out the window. The sun hasn’t yet reached its peak meaning only a little more than an hour before lunch. The sun, bright golden light, the same golden as Alfred’s hair. Dazzling golden strands accenting the bright blue of his eyes. Both are pleasant, but neither compare to Alfred’s wide brilliant smile. All of which are fading from Matthew’s memory, he thinks about all the features of the enthusiastic Angel constantly so not to forget them. He fears if he doesn’t see Alfred soon he’ll forget them all completely.

Those thoughts, however, are interrupted by the sound of his door unlocking. Matthew is instantly on his feet, his face lighting up with a huge smile. He never expected Alfred to find a key, he’s left the window open during the day and night, against Mari-Ann’s orders, but he always closes them before she comes for lunch and lessons. No matter though, as long as Alfred comes it doesn’t matter if it’s through the window or the door.

When the door is pushed open and reveals who is behind it Matthew’s smile promptly fades. Mari-Ann in all her grouchy glory is there instead of who he hopes. In her arms she carries books, a basket hangs from the crook for her elbow and a scowl on her face when she enters the room. Matthew knows she’s in a bad mood today, breakfast had been scraps and he only had ten minutes to eat before she took his plate and left slamming the door, locking it behind her. When his caretaker is in these moods Matthew tends not to talk or make eye contact, it only makes it worse. 

It seems doing even that won’t help today. Dumping the books onto the table Mari-Ann suddenly stands up ramrod straight and turns slowly to the window. A light breeze brushes away Mari-Ann’s bangs, exposing the creases in her forehead that are dipped because of her frown. Not a moment later she is practically snarling at Matthew and then stomping over to the window, hurling the shutter closed. The hybrid swallows thickly when the beta Angel makes her way back to the table. When his caretaker only sat herself down without lashing out at him Matthew can say he’s utterly shocked. If she isn’t getting angry or going to strike him for going against her specific instructions how will she punish him?

“Sit down, today’s lesson is going to be longer than normal.” Mari-Ann says, gesturing for Matthew to sit at the table across from her. Hesitantly, the black-winged boy shuffles over to grab the cushions for himself and Mari-Ann. Now sitting down at the table Matthew waits patiently for Mari-Ann to start their lesson. “I want to start today talking about dynamics. I think you are old enough now to go a little deeper than the basics.” Mari-Ann says, opening up a thin, green paperback book. The title is in gold print reading: ‘ _Understanding Alpha, Betas and Omegas_.’

“Yes ma’am”

“Good, now you probably know about the birth markings already, but since you’ve never seen a newborn before I found a book with drawings so you can better understand what the markings look like.” Mari-Ann tells him. She opens the book to the third page, flips the book around and slides it across the table so Matthew can see the page. ‘ _Chapter I: Markings_ ’ sits at the top of the page in bold black ink followed by three pages of writing then pictures of an alphas birthmark; betas next then finally, omegas.

Matthew is familiar with the concept of the markings, but he’s never actually seen any until now. Books he’s read talk about them but never in enough detail that someone like him can figure out what they resemble on skin. Alpha markings are on the back, betas around the neck and omega on the hands, each one a dull white colour only lasting a few months to a year. The omega boy has visualized each one a bit differently than what he is seeing in the pictures, but he thinks each one is beautiful.

“Read out loud the physical description of each, you can read the origins and meanings on your own later.” Mari-Ann says, gesturing to the book. Nodding, Matthew turns back to the third page and scans the words looking for the parts where it describes the alpha birthmark. He finds the short paragraph on the fifth and sixth page just before the pictures. Clearing his throat and adjusting his position Matthew reads:

“The alpha birthmark is usually a darker white than a betas or omegas, it occurs on the back between an alphas wings, starting at the nape of the neck to the base of the spine. From these points two lines inter… intertwine to form a double he… he-” Matthew paused shifting uncomfortably as he tries sounding out the new word. “Heal… x?” he attempts, glancing up from the page to look at Mari-Ann.

“Helix.” She corrects him.

“Helix.” Matthew repeats before continuing, “to form a double helix, as shown below.” He pauses again to look at the pictures at the bottom of the page. One is a drawing of what Matthew presumes is a double helix, the others are of a newborn female and male alpha showing the tattoo-like marking. Running his fingers over the picture labeled ‘newborn male alpha birthmark’ Matthew wonders if Alfred’s marking looked just like this. He knows it would’ve been of a double helix but would it have been just different enough that it’s Alfred’s mark and no one else’s? It’s a shame the symbol fades away Matthew thinks, if Alfred still has his mark the hybrid would be delighted to see it.

“Move on to the betas.” Mari-Ann tells him resting her chin in the palm of her hand, a bored and impatient expression on her face.

“Yes ma’am.” Flipping the pages till he finds the description of the beta markings Matthew beings to read again. “The beta birthmark is found as a ring circling the neck with lines crossing vertically through the ring along the diameter of it. The ring can be in different areas of the neck, whether it be circling directly around the throat or lower around the collarbone area has no significance to the betas personality or future.” Again the three photos at the bottom of the page are a drawing of a spiked ring around a neck and pictures of a female and male beta showing off the birthmark.

“Now the omegas.” Mari-Ann says her tone now slightly irritated by how long it’s taking Matthew to read.

“Um, yes, but I have a question.” Matthew’s voice is hesitant and he squirms on his cushion hearing Mari-Ann’s tone.

“What is it?”

“Where was your mark?” The moment the words leave his mouth Matthew regrets them. The beta is glaring at him from across the table, her hands - which are now laying on the surface of the table - ball into fists. To the omega it seems to be a simple question that will be followed with a simple answer, but that is obviously not the case. And for the life of him Matthew can’t figure out why.

“Personal questions such as that should never be asked.” Oh, Matthew thinks, that’s why.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Matthew says. He focuses his attention back to the book flipping until the pictures of the omega markings is on the page. Matthew looks at the images first, again there are three pictures; a drawing, a female and a male. His fingertips run delicately across the picture of the male omega. The white tattoo on its hands are beautiful and all Matthew can think about is if his markings had been just as beautiful as these ones. Not that he will ever know, whether he’s out in the world or locked away here his markings will have been gone by the time he could retain memories.

With a sad sigh the violet eyed boy removes his fingers from the page and begins to read.

“Unlike the other dynamics, omegas have two birthmarks, one on each hand. The white rings wrap around each wrist and middle finger, a line across the top of the hand connects the two rings. An omegas markings also last the longest because of their fragile skin, the white will fade into a pink hue before completely disappearing.”  Taking one last glance at the photos Matthew turns the page. A new chapter starts, reading: _Chapter II: Wings._

“Do you have any questions before we go on?” Mari-Ann’s question has Matthew looking up from the book and looking his caretaker right in the eye. He ponders for a moment before nodding his head. “Go ahead and ask then.” She says, gesturing with her hand for Matthew to speak.

“Why aren’t my wings white like everyone else’s?” His eyes are in a solid gaze with Mari-Ann’s; full of sadness, pain and pleading for the beta woman to give him a straight answer. Mari-Ann lets out an exasperated breath, knowing that she can no longer avoid the subject. The brown-haired beta has thought it best to let Matthew live in ignorance, but that would’ve been convenient and her life is anything but. By keeping the secret of his heritage away from Matthew, Mari-Ann believes he’ll be more obedient, less curious to know about himself and discover things beyond his little world. It seems, however, that she has failed at that and is going to have to tell the boy eventually so it might as well be now.

“Because you are sin,” is her blunt answer. It seems to make Matthew more confused than hurt. His brows are furrowed in confusion as he contemplates Mari-Ann’s reply. “You are the offspring of the most pure and the most evil, a child born of a Demon and an Angel; a monster.” She elaborates, giving Matthew - who is staring at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief - no chance to reply before continuing. “The ebony colour of your feathers is proof that you are sin in its most physical form. That is also the reason you don’t leave this place, to lay eyes upon you taints the holy.” She gives no explanation of why it’s ok for her to lay eyes on him if that is the case, most likely because Mari-Ann believes herself to be a higher being.

Matthew’s mouth closes, his eyes are glossy with tears. For the life of him he wishes he had not asked Mari-Ann why his wings are black. To be sin in physical form, the hybrid cannot imagine a fate worse than this. Every dream he’s ever had has been crushed, trampled, and pulverized into exactly that, a dream; nothing more than a silly dream that can never come true.

“You have no place in any of the three worlds, be it here in Heaven, on the depressing Earth or in the fiery pits of Hell, you shall not belong. No one will ever love you of their own volition, no being shall accept you for who you are because you don’t belong. Your blood is as impure as the colour of your wings.” The beta’s tone is matter-of-fact, her voice unwavering in seriousness even as a single tear rolls down Matthew’s porcelain cheek. Some may call her cruel for belittling a nine-year-old, but Mari-Ann regrets nothing she has said, she speaks the truth and nothing but the truth.

“Never?” Matthew utters, another tears cascades down his cheek. He sniffs in a feeble attempt to keep himself together. Never in his life has his chest hurt so badly. It hurts to breath. His head is pounding, his fingertips are numb. The thought of being a monster doesn’t seem to click in his mind, all this time thinking he’s been just an ordinary boy that has yet to blossom has been a complete and utter lie. He is a monster. He is sin. It has been so obvious, all the signs have been there telling him what he is, he’s simply been too ignorant to see them. Mari-Ann has even called him a monster before, but she calls him many names so he’s never thought of it as more than an insult. 

“Never.” Mari-Ann confirmed.

“I’m sorry.” Matthew snivels using the collar of his shirt to wipe his nose and eyes. “For being sin.” He clarifies. 

“Compose yourself, there are a few more things I would like to settle before I leave.” The beta woman says, ignoring the whimpering boy’s apology. Matthew nods and accepts the cloth that his caregiver hands to him. He stands and walks to the basin by the door, his wings are lazily hanging unfolded on his back. He curses them. The basin is silver and half full with cold water, only large enough to fit Matthew’s frail body for bathing. Inhaling through his nose to stop it from dripping, the small boy dips the cloth in the water then brings it to his face. The water isn’t clean, he has bathed in it already.

Once he’s finished washing his face Matthew returns to his seat. The primaries of his wings rub against the floor when he sits. He makes no effort to lift them from the dusty floor. Why should he, they are a curse. Glancing to his left wing, he can see that the longest primary is no longer a shiny ebony, but a smoky gray. His eyes wander the feathers of his wing, the different shades of black and gray that make up each section of feathers. He reaches out for the feathers grabbing a handful of them and pulls. Only a single black feather falls to the rug. Wanderings eyes soon land themselves on Mari-Ann’s white wings. Beautiful, pure white wings. They’re everything Matthew’s ever wanted. But someone like him shouldn’t even be given the gift of sunlight.

“Are you ready?” Mari-Ann asks. Eyes still red and an occasional sniff comes from Matthew but he nods without a word. “Good, now turn to the chapter in your book about heat.” Matthew does so. “Your heat won’t come for a while, but it’s best to be prepared since I don’t have the first clue to whether or not a hybrid omega works the same as a normal omega.”

Matthew knows about omega heats. A time when omegas can be impregnated by alphas, leaving them completely vulnerable. He knows that omegas carry and care for the baby when it’s born. He also knows that it’s not an easy task and that’s why an omega will have betas around to help while the alpha will provide. Beta women can also have babies and he thinks beta men too, but he’s not sure. And alphas make the babies. Every dynamic is treated as equals and given fair chance, accept him, sin is not given anything.

“I’m running out of time, but I’ll give you the basic run down. In the circumstance that you were a normal male omega your heat will come twice a year for about five days.  During this time mating pheromones with be released from your body to attract a mate. A pair does not have to be bonded to mate. I’ll talk about bonding another time. After five days of heat about a week to a month later a female omega will know if she’s pregnant, if she is not her uterus will shed and expel blood and tissues from her body.” Mari-Ann pauses to catch her breath, Matthew hesitantly raises his hand. “Speak.”

“What about males?” He asks.

Mari-Ann laughs. “Male omegas aren’t allowed to have children, it’s forbidden by God. Male omegas are temptation and those who fall into temptation are damned. We give male omegas a chance to be an equal with the rest of us because it’s not their fault they were born from the damned.” The beta stops again to examine Matthew. This news has obviously saddened him. His eyes are downcast, his lips are in a straight tight line. He doesn’t say anything. “Also you should know this already, but I’m assuming you don’t, male omegas can only be born from male omegas. Now that you know all this I’m sure you can put two and two together about what happens to a male omegas parents.” It takes longer than expected, but soon enough Matthew’s eyes widen in realization.

“No.” He mutters.

“Killed. Or exiled.” Mari-Ann confirms. “Keep that in mind if you ever come across an alpha while you’re in heat… oh wait.” Mari-Ann laughs to herself before standing. She extends her wings, stretching them out while she raises her arms above her head till a cracking noise comes from her back. “I best be off, have that book read as soon as possible. No slacking off.” Matthew nods without making eye contact, lost in Mari-Ann’s words. She walks over to the door and says before leaving: “I’ve left a basket for you with soap and a bread wrapped in cloth, use the cloth for washing. I’ll have new water for you when I can.” She leaves without waiting for Matthew to reply.

Matthew sits for what feels like hours. Mari-Ann’s words echo in his mind. A painful lump is caught in his throat, it hurt to breath. This can’t be happening to him. Sin, he’s sin. Why does he have to go through all this? Matthew stops questioning why, he already knows the answers; because he’s sin. The omega knows this but he doesn’t want to accept it. It’s not supposed to be this way, his wings are supposed to turn white and then he’ll be free. Free to bask in the sunlight, which he will never have the chance to do.

Another question comes to Matthew’s mind, one he doesn’t have the answer to.

Why would someone choose to grant a monster like him life?

Raising from his cushion Matthew closes the book and places it on top of the others Mari-Ann has brought. He doesn’t bother to look at what they were, what did it matter? Grabbing his own fluffy cushion, Mari-Ann’s too, Matthew puts them back over by the end of his nest before walking back to the table and digging through the basket. His hands grabbed the first thing on top, a small bread loaf wrapped in cloth. It was warm. The omega boy can’t remember the last time his bread had been warm. He doesn’t eat it. A growl came from his stomach, but he isn’t hungry.

Putting the wrapped bread down on the table he reaches in the basket again. A bar of white soap is resting on top of a white sheet. Matthew removes the soap from the basket then the sheet. The sheet probably was for his bed since he’s ripped his other one. It had been an accident, he was laying in his nest wrapped in the sheet when he thought he’d heard someone at the window. He got out of bed so fast the sheet ripped when his wings pulled the fabric upwards while he’d been standing on it. Mari-Ann had been so angry with him and told him he’d suffer for the rest of the winter. Apparently she either lied or the sheet had already been in the basket.

Taking both the sheet and the soap Matthew makes his way to his nest. Pulling the ripped sheet away the boy arranges the new one down over top of three pillows that make the triangular shape of his nest, then the fuzzy blanket over the sheet. Balling up the damaged fabric and soap Matthew walks to the basin of cold water. The silver tub is moved away from the wall so Matthew can bath easier. His shirt comes off effortlessly because of the large hole in the back. Pants come off next before the small shivering boy steps into the frigid water.

Lowering his body slowly into the water Matthew’s skin twitches and jerks as the cold water caresses his skin. Once he’s sitting fully in the tub the hybrid reaches over the side to grab the damaged sheet and the soap. Matthew lets the soap sink to the bottom while he places the white fabric in the water to soak. After the sheet has become heavy with water the black-winged boy stretches his left wing out in front of him as much as possible before he rings the sheet out over his feathers. Feathers now wet Matthew reaches for the soap at the bottom of the silver tub and brings it to the black feathers. Using the sheet and bar of soap Matthew washes them. Then he scrubs them. Then he rubs them raw. By the time he’s done both wings there are feathers everywhere. Patches of pink skin can be seen on his wings and a few drops of blood drip to the floor from his left wing.

Matthew doesn’t dress for bed that night, he doesn’t clean up the feathers and he doesn’t pray to God. His last thoughts before he cries himself to sleep are that he wants to see Alfred. 

~*O*~

The next few days are a blur to Matthew. He reads the books Mari-Ann told him to, he cleans up his room, he eats and he sleeps. To the depressed Angel life can’t get any worse. Mari-Ann ignores his state of mind and the state of his wings. New feathers are starting to grow in, but they’re sore and the pain makes him uncomfortable and unfocused. She expects him to get over it and continue with his studies. She strikes him twice in four days; over what, he can’t remember.

On the fifth day Matthew feels more awake and can remember what he learns that day. He reads his favourite book in candle light then draws a picture of himself as a female. As soon as he finishes drawing he rips up the paper, he’ll throw it out the window tonight. Mari-Ann brings him fresh water so he bathes again, avoiding touching his wings. When he finishes his bath, the hybrid ponders whether or not he should dress, he hasn’t gone to bed with clothes since his last bath. Since today isn’t as foggy as the others Matthew washes his shirt and pants and then puts them on to stay warm and hopefully sleep better.

Matthew opens the curtains and shutter early that night so he can watch the sun set. He knows he shouldn’t watch the sun but he can’t help it. Being able to watch the sun makes him feel safe and gives him hope. If anyone asked why, he would say he doesn’t know why but the truth is that the sun reminds him of Alfred. Specifically of Alfred’s hair, bright blond strands of fire accompanied with an appealing smile. Two features that are now very vague in Matthew’s mind.

It dawns on him suddenly that it’s obvious why Alfred hasn’t been back to visit him. The other Angel knows he’s a monster and is avoiding him. Why else would it take so long for Alfred to visit? It shouldn’t be a surprise to him that that is the reason Alfred hasn’t kept his promise. Anyone in their right mind would avoid a monster like the plague, why would Alfred be any different?

The omega keeps the shutters open even after the moon has replaced the sun. Tears run down the sides of his face as he stares at the ceiling. No sound comes from the crying boy, he’s amazed he even has tears left to shed. He lays on top of his sheet and blanket, glad he put on his clothes when a chilly gust of wind blows in through the window. A few moment later another stronger gusts of wind blows out the candle on the table in the room. Now laying in the darkness everything seems much quieter, except for the sound of flapping wings outside his window.

Wings?

Matthew is jumping up from his nest and turning towards the window. What he sees causes more tears to run down his face. It’s Alfred gently landing on his window sill, a large smile directed straight at Matthew.

“Hello, princess,” Alfred says happily as he drops down from the window into the room, just shy of landing on Matthew’s nest. The only source of light in the room is from outside the window behind Alfred, so Matthew can’t see his face anymore. The omega turns to the table and lights the candle with the last match he has before turning back to Alfred. “I’m sorry it took so long to visit again, I’ve been- hey what’s wrong?”  Alfred quickly steps up to Matthew and wipes the moisture from the hybrids skin.

For a while Matthew says nothing. How embarrassing for Alfred to see Matthew twice and both times be crying. The last thing the omega boy wants is for Alfred to think he’s a sniveling baby and not worth his time. If that happens Matthew will lose the only chance at a friend he’ll probably ever have. It’s taken years of waiting, years of dreaming of what it would be like to have a friend and if he loses Alfred it’ll be years maybe even longer till someone comes across him again. But this time he’ll suffer, he won’t just laugh off the possibility like before because now he will know that it can happen and the wait will be excruciating.

“You can tell me, we’re friends right, Matthew?” Alfred keeps his tone as happy as possible but Matthew can hear the concern in his voice.

“I just found out some things recently and they’re bad,” Mathew’s answer is vague and he doesn’t expect Alfred to care enough to ask for a better explanation.

“What did you find out?” Alfred asks, his usually bright blue eyes are looking sadly at Matthew, who is unsure what to say to Alfred. Does he lie to keep Alfred or does he tell the truth? If he does lie Alfred might not trust him, but Alfred must know that Mathew is a monster so the point of lying to Alfred who already knows the truth.

Mathew leaves his spot in front of Alfred and walks to the bookshelf. He takes a book from the third shelf from the ground then returns to stand in front of Alfred. Opening the book to about the middle Matthew finds the page he’s looking for. A short two pages explaining hybrids. Matthew hands the book over to Alfred to read. Giving Alfred a moment to read Matthew doesn’t wait for the alpha to finish completely before speaking.

“I… I’m a monster,” Matthew whispers, shying away from Alfred. Alfred shouldn’t lay his pure hands on Matthew tainted skin. Matthew hates it. He hates that he’s allowed the blue-eyed boy to touch him, even kiss his cheek last time. To even think of being friends, he truly is a monster.

“A monster?” Alfred says confused, to which Matthew nods. “Why do you say that?”

Matthew stares at Alfred for a while before extending his wings. “You read the book right? And look at them, they’re so ugly. They’re proof I’m sin, proof I’m a monster,” Matthew says, his eyes drop to the ground as his wings also began to droop, the end brushing against the ground. The omega waits patiently for Alfred to agree with him and leave, but instead Matthew is utterly bewildered by the other Angels reaction.

Alfred laughs. The boy clutches his stomach, throws his head back and laughs. Matthew watches him with wide eyes waiting till Alfred composes himself so he can explain his behaviour. When Alfred’s laughing finally dies off and he wipes his eye of a stray tear the boy approaches Matthew again, this time pulling the stunned boy into an embrace, dropping the book to the floor behind Matthew. The alphas arms are tight around the omegas petite middle, denying any attempts of escape. They stay standing for a while, Matthew’s arms stay slack against his sides, until Alfred speaks

“I’ve never seen a more beautiful being than you, princess,” Alfred’s breath his hot against the side of Matthew’s face, he leans back in Alfred hold to look at him and escape the heat. “I don’t know who told you you’re a monster, but they’re wrong. Monsters are bad and hurt others, I would know, I’m a hero.” Alfred flashes Matthew that dazzling smile he’s been longing to see.

“A hero?” Matthew tilts his head to the side slightly. Every books he’s ever read has had a hero, but Matthews never thought he would meet one.

“That’s right, I protect and keep everyone safe from monsters, but I don’t need to keep them safe from you so you aren’t a monster.” Alfred says, letting go of Matthew and takes two steps back, still smiling at him. Matthew reflects on Alfred’s words, slowly nodding to himself. The taller boy is right, Matthew may have been born sin but he’s never sinned. He isn’t bad and he never hurt anyone, so how can he be a monster? His own birth isn’t his fault.

“I’m not a monster,” Matthew says, a shy smile pulls to his lips causing Alfred to nod.

“That’s right, you’re a princess and should be treated as such,” Alfred is suddenly on one knee, a hand over his heart and his head bowed. “As a hero I promise to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you.” Matthew’s smile widens at Alfred’s vow and soon a small laugh passes his lips. He covers his mouth and looks down at Alfred with affectionate eyes.

Lifting his head, Alfred looks up at Matthew returning his laugh with his own grin. Seeing Matthew smile and laugh has Alfred heart hammering in his chest. He may not know the omega very well, but his instincts scream at him to comfort and care for Matthew, which he has no problem complying too. The satisfying feeling that washes over him when he hears Matthew laugh is worth kneeling on the hard stone ground and promising his life to Matthew. The omega doesn’t need to know protecting him means Alfred’s life is one the line, or the princess knows that and is impressed with his loyalty to a stranger. Alfred doesn’t feel like a stranger when he’s with Matthew, it feels like he is talking to a childhood friend.

Alfred stands from the ground, brushing off his knees. When he looks at the smaller Angel whose eyes are red Alfred realises that both times he’s come to visit Matthew has been crying. It’s at that moment the alpha tells himself he must visit more often and see Matthew happy from the time he arrives to the time he leaves.

“I can’t stay long tonight, I’m sorry,” Alfred says, his tone is sad but he’s surprised Matthew’s smile doesn’t falter.

“It’s ok, I know you’ll be back so I’m not worried,” Matthew replies. Alfred nods taking Matthew left hand in his own and kissing the top. A light pink colour blossoms on Matthews cheeks. Alfred turns from the omega and jumps to the window sill. His hand holding the frame, the alpha rotates slightly to look back at Matthew. Matthew’s frame is outlined in the candlelight behind him, making him all the more beautiful. It pains Alfred to leave. The omega took a few steps forward, standing at the edge of his nest and gazing up at the alpha.

“Until next time, princess,” Alfred says before jumping away from the window and falling from the tower. Matthew runs to the edge, attempting to see over the sill at his falling friend. Panic sets in after a long moment of not seeing Alfred. Just before Matthew calls out the alphas name, he shoots up into Matthew’s line of sight and up into the sky. The omega Angel sighs in relief, shaking his head as he watches Alfred fly around in the night sky. Even knowing Alfred can’t see Matthew gives a small wave.

“Until then, hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry it's taken so long to update, school is way busier than I expected so please bare with me on that. Also I got a question asking if there will be more canon characters in this story. Yes there will be, so many actually that I had to make the four children and Mari-Ann because I had no canon characters to fill those spots. This is actually only the first part of three, this part (first) is Matthew and Alfred's relationship, the next (second) is about stuff then the last (third) has hella action and is about stuff. 
> 
> I'll try to update faster but I'm honestly not doing good in school and need time so by Christmas time updates will be faster really sorry about that. If you have questions or anything you can message me on tumblr @ dun-you-heichou-me.tumblr.com .


	6. Three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur make a deal and Matthew is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and reviews they mean so much!

“He doesn’t look like you at all,” Frey says, laying on his stomach in Kyle’s room watching the newborn with a thoughtful gaze. The young babe’s eyes look curiously around the room, a small hand all but stuffed into its mouth not focusing on one thing at a time for too long. His small pink tinted wings shift and twitch with every movement of his body. Bright green eyes finally land on the third occupant in the room; a boy with golden hair and warm blue eyes. The hand in the infant’s mouth dislodges and a happy cry fills the room.

“He’s a baby, of course he doesn’t look like me.” Alfred replies, laying down on the floor with Frey and waving with a smile at his new baby brother. Kyle is hardly a month old but Alfred is already growing impatient with the amount of time it’s taking for the baby alpha to mature. Alfred knows it will take a few years before Kyle is able to properly speak and play, however the young Angel dreads the waiting. Bonding with his brother has been a milestone Alfred’s been wanting to achieve since Simon made it clear it was his job. If he can be an amazing hero for his brother than it will surely impress Matthew.

“I mean, Kyle has green eyes and brown hair, but you have blue eyes and blond hair, shouldn’t you have the same colours since you’re brothers?” Frey asks, tickling Kyles stomach and obtaining delightful squeals from the babe, and chuckles from Alfred.

“I don’t know how that stuff works, but he looks like dad,” Alfred wiggles his pointer finger in front of his brothers face which is grabbed by the babe in a pursuit to put the older alphas finger in his mouth. Pulling his finger away, Alfred gently runs his finger down his little brother’s nose. A few moments pass before the baby is yawning and drifts into sleep. “And besides, you don’t look like your dad, his eyes are blue.”

Frey hums in agreement, resting his head on Alfred’s shoulder watching the babe falling asleep. “He’s gone again you know.” The hazel eyed alpha states in a sad tone. Alfred shifts his head slightly to look at his friend. A somber expression has taken over Frey’s face, his eyes empty of the mirth that had been there as he played with Kyle. Frowning slightly Alfred rests his wing across Frey’s shoulders, which Frey accepts by leaning closer to Alfred in an attempt to soak up all the comfort he can.

“Don’t worry, he always comes back,” Alfred says. They both know however, that Alfred’s words are simply a way of reassuring them that the possibility of Frey’s father returning is high but is not assured.

“Yes I know but it’s still lonely without him,” Frey sighs, recalling how his father had left, hardly saying good-bye before he was out the door and making his way to earth on another mission. Frey’s father is a powerful soldier working for Arthur, therefore he is often sent out on missions to earth to protect humans from demons. Protecting humans is such a high priority for Angels in the sixth realm that it comes before a warriors own family. The child of the brave warriors will stay with another family and await their parents return before they can go back to their own house.

“Lonely? I thought that you usually stay with Simon while your dad is away,” Alfred questions, rubbing the feathers of his wings against his friends bare arm, relaxing the tension that’s begun to build in his shoulders. 

“I do, but he left for the third realm so I’m staying with Sophia’s family,” Frey sighs again, reaching out to rub the soft, smooth skin of the sleeping baby’s leg before continuing. “They aren’t terrible, I’ve had to stay with them before it’s just… I don’t know, I just don’t like being there.” He explains exasperatedly, rubbing the ivory skin of his forehead in frustration. Frey doesn’t hate Sophia and her family, no that wasn’t the case at all, he simply does not feel comfortable going into their home; it feels to him that he is invading the Woods household. He’s always thought of Sophia as the younger sister he would never have, but to impose on her family feels utterly unreasonable. If his father would wait till Frey’s thirteenth birthday the alpha could stay home alone without having to burden anyone with caring for him. Another agitated sigh left Frey’s lips as he lay his forehead on the soft blue and white rug covering the stone floor of Kyle’s bedroom.

“Hey, cheer up, you’ve always got me,” Alfred says, nudging his upset friend lightly on the shoulder while extracting his wing from Frey’s shoulders. It takes a moment but eventually the somber alpha raises his head to greet the grinning face that is Alfred. Unable to resist smiling himself upon seeing Alfred’s smile, Frey feels his gloomy mood drift from his conscience, taken over by a pleasant feeling of happiness. Opening his mouth to thank Alfred, Frey was unceremoniously cut off by the door to the bedroom opening.

Two blond heads whirl around to see who has interrupted their play time with the newborn. To both young boys surprise four people are entering the room through the door. First to enter is Arthur, Alfred’s father; his head is held high, his hands fisted tightly at his sides and the golden embroidery of his velvet green robes glistens in the bright light of the sun coming through the windows. His wings rest tight and stiff against his back. It’s hardly a surprise for Alfred to see his father enter in such a way, but to Frey, who gets on one knee as soon as the General walks into the room, is thoroughly shocked by the flamboyant entry of his friend’s father. Following Arthur is Mari-Ann looking just as uptight and pompous as Arthur. The last two that enter, to both Alfred and Frey’s surprise is Leo and his mother. Mother and son both have their heads slightly bowed and their hands clasped in front of them. The room is silent for a long moment. Frey is still kneeling, Alfred is sitting criss-cross staring blankly at his father, and the air in the room begins to grow tense with anticipation before Arthur’s loud, demanding voice rings through the air.

“Frey, follow Ms. Clemens and Leo down to the kitchen for lunch, I can’t have a future warrior running around starving because he cannot take care of himself.” Frey is immediately on his feet, his wings fluttering and flapping to help him stand as he stumbles to stand by Leo who has taken his place walking behind his mother out of the room. Alfred stands as well, intending on following his friends down to the kitchen for lunch when his father reaches out and grabs his arm. “Not you Alfred,” Arthur’s voice is deep but not unkind as he instructs his son to stay put.

“But-,” the alpha beings to say but stops the rest of his phrase when his father turns to glare at him. Keeping his mouth shut Alfred stands reluctantly at his father’s side while the beta begins to speak again.

“Mari-Ann, see to it that Kyle is put in his bassinet for the remainder of his nap.” The green-eyed Angel says, turning to walk out the door of the bedroom. “Bring two cups of tea to my office when your task has been seen too,” he adds, leaving the room.

“Yes, Milord.” Mari-Ann bows and walks to the sleeping child on the floor and picks him up with tender hands.

Alfred stands unmoving for an instant before it clicks in his mind that his father expects the alpha to follow him. Groaning low enough so that Mari-Ann doesn’t hear him, Alfred leaves his baby brothers room and walks down the hall towards the stairs that lead down to his father’s office. Alfred walks slowly so it takes longer to reach his destination. He really doesn’t want to get another long boring lecture from his father, but he also cannot run way. When his father asks to speak with him Alfred’s first thought is to fly off to Matthew’s tower to escape, but the risk of his father following him is too high. He must protect Matthew and that means keeping him away from Arthur.

When Alfred turns into the hall with his father’s office in it he sees that the door is open, waiting for his arrival. Scratching his head in irritation the alpha strides into the room mentally preparing himself once again for a boring, useless lecture from his father.

The room is surrounded in bookcases that went from the floor to the ceiling, all made of a rich mahogany and filled with books. Three unlit lamps occupy the room, two are standing at the frame of the door and the third small one on his father’s desk. The desk itself is fairly large, the dark wooden surface is littered with papers and documents Alfred has no desire to understand. Two chairs sit in front of the desk, a small table resting between them; both with dark green fabric decorating them. Arthurs, that sits on the other side is red and can maneuver on the pivoting ball that attaches to the legs. Finally, two large windows at the back of the room behind the desk let in the sunlight, illuminating the room. For Alfred the room is very cramped and he cannot imagine himself sitting in here all day working.

Arthur is already sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms and his finger intertwined in front of his chest. The older Angel is sitting noticeably straight to avoid leaning back against his wings, which cannot clearly be seen when Arthur sits. 

“Have a seat,” Arthur says, gesturing to the chairs across from the desk. Moving with caution the young boy sits on one of the chairs waiting for his father to start talking. Unfortunately, the beta says nothing, picking up a small stack of papers and reading them. The younger Angel sits in disbelief, watching the other ignore him for work. What a waste of time, Alfred thinks to himself lounging back in his seat, careful to mind his wings and impatiently waiting for the beta Angel to get their talk started so it can finish. Approximately ten minutes pass before a knock on the door has Arthur putting down this pen and allowing entrance to the occupant at the door. 

“Your tea, Milord,” Mari-Ann says, bowing her head slightly in respect, a tray professionally balances in her hands.

“Thank you, place it here,” Arthur gestures to the only free space on his desk.

“Of course, Milord,” the beta woman gently lays the tray down. “I’ve prepared peppermint tea today, will that be suitable, my Lord?” Asks Mari-Ann, holding the tea pot gently by the handle.

“Yes, you read the mood very well to have prepared peppermint tea,” Arthur replies.

“You flatter me, Milord,” Mari-Ann smiles and pours the hot tea into two tea cups with cobalt blue and gold patterns decorating the white porcelain; each cup has a matching saucer. Handing one to Arthur the other is lain on the table next to Alfred’s chair. “Will that be all?” Mari-Ann asks.

“Yes that is all, thank you.” Arthur says, waving his hand to dismiss the Angel. Once she’s left the room Arthur blows gently on the tea, making the steam drift out over the table. He takes a hesitant sip then sighs in satisfaction, a wonderful elixir to heal his soul.

Alfred doesn’t touch his own cup, instead his thoughts drift off to Matthew. He wonders if Matthew’s ever had a cup of tea. Probably not, he thinks to himself. There must be many things Matthew has never experienced and now that the young alpha thinks about it the omega has probably never even had tea with another person, let alone a cup for himself. It’s saddening to think about all the beautiful things Matthew is missing out on, stuck in a tower all day doing nothing, there is no way Alfred could ever do that. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization, Matthew cannot fly, or if he can he never gets too. Living a life without flying, there’s no way Alfred could do it, not a chance.

Arthur clearing his throat brought Alfred’s attention back from his thoughts of his princess.

“I have to tell you something very important today, so I want you to pay close attention,” the beta began, all while pouring himself another cup of tea. When the young boy says nothing Arthur glances up from his task to look at Alfred. The boy sits up and nods.

“Yes.”

“Good, now you’re getting older so I think it’s about time that you start with your studies on ruling the sixth realm and the importance of the other realms.” Sipping his tea, Arthur watches his sons face and wings slump in dismay, honestly, his son is so lazy and has no incentive. The older Angel worries seriously for his oldest son’s future. “This is your future Alfred, you must take it seriously.” A mumble from the blonde Angel makes Arthur raise a brow. “What was that?”

“Maybe I don’t want that to be my future,” The boy says louder this time, looking the beta straight in the eyes. The sudden sound of Arthur laughing makes Alfred’s fists clench till his knuckles are white. Arthur simply cannot help himself when he hears what the alpha says, the ludicrous ideas his son has are simply laughable. However, one glance at Alfred tells Arthur that the alpha is absolutely furious with the betas behaviour and Arthur immediately composes himself. No matter if Alfred is his young son, he is still an alpha and has a power over Arthur he will never be able to resist.

“Apologies my son, I don’t know what came over me,” Arthur says, picking up his tea cup and taking another sip then putting it down his serious composer returns. “Please try and be reasonable Alfred, this is what you have to do.” Alfred frowns and lowers his head, is this really his only destiny? His thoughts again drift back to Matthew, an omega with nothing, who truly has nothing, no destiny and no duty, but he’s alone. No that isn’t true, the hybrid has Alfred and he’s the only one who can do something for Matthew. With that in mind, Alfred forms a plan and lifts his head to confront his father.

“Can you wait?” Alfred asks standing from his seat, a desperate look on his face. “Just wait till I’m ready,” the alpha lays his hands on the wood of the desk, staring at his father with a pleading look.

“Alfred-”

“Please! Just until I’m thirteen, the other boys wait till then to start training, so can I wait till then to start studying and plus I want to be with Kyle while he’s still young so that we can get along and not fight in the future.” Alfred explains, his heart beats so fast his chest starts to ache. If his father doesn’t agree he’ll have less time for Matthew and less time to come up with a plan to save him. Keeping his gaze locked on his father Alfred waits for the beta to come to a decision.

Arthur sits contemplating his son’s words, seeing the passion in the boy’s bright blue eyes makes it hard to refuse his request. It really will not do harm for them to wait to start Alfred’s studies in a few more years and the alpha also has a point about the young Angels at the camp waiting till they’re thirteen before commencing their training. The boy also made a good point about his younger brother, to have them hostile against one another will cause serious problems and this way that can be easily avoided. With a defeated sigh the beta Angel slowly nods his head.

“Very well, however,” Arthur raises a hand to stop Alfred from interrupting him. “On your thirteenth birthday you’ll start your studies and work hard at fulfilling your destiny, am I clear?” Alfred nods and moves away from the front of the desk.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good, now go on,” Arthur gestures dismissal with a wave of his hand and the young Angel is bolting out of the room before anything else can be said. A huge grin spreads across Alfred’s face as he runs to the back of the house towards the servant quarters thinking of Matthew and how happy he’ll be to hear that Alfred will have plenty of time for him.

Standing from his chair Arthur walks to look out the large window in the office wondering if this really is the best course of action.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, it's literally all I could get done since last time and have out at this time, that's how crazy it's been. But fear not, I'll hopefully have the next chapter out on Christmas (if not, Merry Christmas!) and then after that one or two more before diplomas (whatever finals for seniors are called wherever you at). Also the reason for ending where I did is because you can now request for Alfred and Matthew to have certain moments together, whether it be together or alone as long as it develops their relationship is fine because after three years the plot returns and things get serious. If there is no requests there will only be three chapter (8, 9, 10) till the deal is fulfilled. On that note I bid you farewell, until next time.


	7. All of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast friends, gross tea, and change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das right this piece of shit has returned! I'm so sorry it took so long and if ya'll hate me I understand, just read the chapter then we'll talk, yeah?

Before flying off to see the hybrid, Alfred makes a quick detour and stops in the kitchen. There isn’t very many people when Alfred arrives, only a few cooks and maids cleaning up from lunch. The alphas stomach suddenly growls, remembering that he hasn’t eaten lunch yet. Walking up to one of the maids Alfred politely asks if he can have a basket made for him that he can take on a picnic. Realizing her young master has yet to eat, she quickly puts together a lunch; a sandwich, juice in a bottle, and an oatmeal muffin then sent Alfred is on his way. The basket isn’t very heavy but is big enough to be burdensome to carry.

Running out the back door, the basket jumping around in his arms, the blonde Angel checks his surroundings thoroughly before leaping off the ground and up towards the tower. He circles the perimeter just to be sure no one is around, then approaches the window of his princess’ room. As the alpha gets closer to the stone building he notices that the wooden shutters of the window are closed. Once again looking around for prying eyes and seeing no one Alfred extends his wings, only beating them once every few seconds to hover parallel with the window. Carefully, he maneuvers the basket into one hand and holds it with a firm grip before knocking on the wood.

Sitting quickly in his nest wrapped in his warmest blanket, Matthew reads his newest book. It’s short, only one hundred and seventy-nine pages long, but its complex. The hybrid has been attempting to understand what the plot and the point is since he started the book yesterday. For Matthew the book is very dull, being use to fantasy this book is quite a change since it’s about humans in an alternative universe of what they normally live in. It confuses Matthew as to why Mari-Ann has this book in the first place since she hates humans, but he doesn’t dwell on that thought for too long. 

Yawning, the boy places his bookmark between the pages of the book and places it on the nightstand next to his nest. He’ll finish the book later and maybe read it again when he’s older, it might help him understand it better.

Curling up in the mess of blankets and pillows, Matthew covers himself with his thick ebony wings and stares out into the middle of his room. He feels restless but doesn’t want to get up. He feels happy but sad at the same time, he’s happy about what Alfred told him and that Alfred will be back, but he’s sad that he can’t be outside with Alfred. If he and Alfred lived outside together than they could see each other every day. If he didn’t already know the outcome Matthew would ask Mari-Ann to go outside for just one day, one day is all he’ll need to explore and understand the things he’s been dreaming of since Alfred’s arrival. Shaking his head the violet-eyed boy stops his thoughts from wandering, if he overthinks the sad things he’ll start crying again. Opting on taking a nap to forget, Matthew closes his eyes to drift into sleep.

Not even five seconds pass before a knock on his window has him jumping in surprise and panic. He sits up and stares at the window, afraid that he might have imagined the sound, however when another thump on the wooden shutters sounds, Matthew is on his feet throwing the faded yellow curtains aside and wrenching the shutters open. The grin that spreads across Matthew face is so wide his cheeks feel like they’re touching his ears. Landing on his window sill once more is Alfred, wearing his own grin and folding his wings up behind him.

“Take this for me will you?” Alfred thrusts out the basket for Matthew to take. The hybrid takes the basket by the handle and walks into the room to set it on the table. Alfred jumps down from the window and waits for Matthew to turn around before enveloping him in a tight embrace. For a moment he merely stands there in a daze before giggling and wiggling out of Alfred’s grip.

“Good afternoon, Alfred,” Matthew says, smiling and grabbing his friends hand to guide him to the table. “Wait here,” A pink hue dusts over the omegas cheeks from being hugged and holding hands with Alfred, nevertheless he lets go and grabs the two purple cushions for him and the alpha. The bliss and excitement that pumps through him causes the feathers of his wings to bristle and his palms to sweat.  Being so close to Alfred makes his body feel fuzzy, like his mind has been covered in a white sheet.

As he places the round purple seat down on the floor for Alfred, Matthew avoids looking the alpha in the eye. He feels so giddy he might faint if he looks up into those brilliant blue eyes. It hasn’t even been long since they had last seen each other, but Alfred’s presence is a precious thing and has his heart beating rapidly on his rib cage. There’s no way to tell if Alfred feels the same, but he sends out a silent prayer that Alfred will be pleased in Matthew’s company.

“I’ve brought you something,” Alfred says from the other side of the table, the basket he brought in his hands.

Silence falls over the room as Matthew stares bewildered at the other boy. A gift from Alfred? How could this be? Never has Matthew done anything deserving of a gift from Alfred, so why?

“I don’t understand,” is all Matthew can say. As confused as he is, the young omega still feels utterly grateful. Though never having received a gift, he understands perfectly from reading what a gift entails and proper occasions for gifts. There’s also nothing to offer in return. At no time has preparing a gift crossed Matthew’s mind and now he stands here dumbfounded with nothing to provide; only books, a few colouring pencils and paper are the only things that truly belong to Matthew, or at least he believes belong to him.

On the other side of the room Alfred scratches the back of his neck, brows dipped in confusion.

“Uh, it’s for ya know, being my friend?” Alfred says hesitantly, feeling confused in his own words. It’s odd for someone to not understand the simple notion of being kind, therefore, hard to explain. Alfred has never really been good at explaining himself anyway, but trying to explain to Matthew who knew almost nothing of the world outside his room? Good luck.

“Your… friend…” dragging out the word, tasting it’s meaning on his tongue, Matthew couldn’t have asked for a warmer awareness to overflow him.

“That’s what we are right? Well, unless you don’t wanna…” The alpha has to say these words even if he does not want to, he must give Matthew a choice. If this boy truly does not want to be friends with Alfred and that makes him happy then that’s what counts. Simon once said that one’s happiness is more important than any one thing, unless that thing is what brings the happiness, thus making the princess’ happiness trump his and Alfred’s friendship.

“No!” Matthew suddenly cries out, startling Alfred. “I mean, no I do want to be your friend, it’s just I don’t have anything to give you in return.” Gesturing to the basket still clutched in Alfred’s hands.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t need nothin’ in return,” Alfred says, waving off Matthews concern. He sets the basket on the table and sits on his knees as he removes its contents. Two warm poppy seed muffins, half a loaf of banana bread, a small, sealed thermos of tea and one cup. A disappointed sigh leaves the alphas lips when he realises this, he should have expected only one cup, there was only one of him after all. “There’s only one cup, so you can use it,” sliding the cup across the table to Matthew, then falls back to sit down crisscross. A moment passes without any movement from Matthew, causing Alfred to look up curiously at him. He stares blankly at the table, his wings jerk nervously. The kindness he was being shown is foreign, it is unnerving and makes the omega feel so lost he can do nothing but stand with a dumbstruck look on his face. 

The silence over them didn’t last long, however, when a growl sounds from Matthew, who blushes, cheeks turning red. The hunger tightening in his stomach pushed all his worried thoughts away, bringing to light the food that sits uneaten on the table. Warm, fresh food, what a treat.

Finally, Matthew takes his seat and shyly reaches out and takes one of the poppy seed muffins. It sits idly in his hand, his eyes peeking up to gaze at Alfred for approval, a habit of his because of Mari-Ann. The alpha nods, gesturing for him to go on and eat. Alfred may not have had lunch either, but he doesn’t mind, he is more concerned about what Matthew needs. And eat he does, Matthews famished belly groans again at the smell and when the pastry flavour hits his tongue a content sound follows. The muffin is hardly savored as Matthew inhales it and reaches for the second one, earning a giggle from the elder boy. The situation hits Matthew when he hears his new friend. This utterly rude behavior would have earned him a sound smack from Mari-Ann.

“I’m sorry,” Matthew mutters, putting the muffin back on the table.

“No. No it’s ok, it’s just I’ve never seen anyone eat so quickly,” Alfred’s giggles die out and a somber air takes over. “You must have been pretty hungry huh?” He asks Matthew, realising there is a lot more going on up in this tower than he realises.

Matthew nods, keeping his head bowed. It isn’t his fault, but it’s still such a shaming thing to admit, and he doesn’t even know why. Maybe because he doesn’t want Alfred to know he was suffering, though he can’t truly tell if the life he’s living is suffering.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it,” Alfred says, pushing the remaining food towards Matthew along with the cup and tea pot. “You have it. I can get more and you obviously need it more than I do.” All protest die from Matthew when he sees the other boy grinning at him. Not even friends for a day and Matthew can hardly resist this alphas charm.

“Thank you,” Matthew whispers shyly. He pours the now lukewarm beverage into the cup and takes a hesitant sip. Only ever having water or a disgusting excuse for juice, this new drink has Matthew recoiling away from the cup, his tongue sticking out. And of course Alfred can’t help but burst into full belly laughter. The omega himself also finds his reaction funny and lets out his own laugh, though it’s not nearly as loud and energetic as the other boys.

“I like it when you smile, you should do it more often,” Alfred’s sudden comment causes Matthew to yet again blush. Honestly, this alpha has an obvious power over Matthews’ emotions. The older boy chuckles and stands, he takes in the room around him as the princess continues to eat and sip reluctantly at the offending drink. His eyes land on the paper and colouring pencils on the smaller bookshelf in the room.  Picking them up and placing them on the table he looks at Matthew and asks: “Can I?” Who nods and takes another bite of banana bread.

Sitting with a red colouring pencil in hand and a new sheet of paper on the table in front of him, Alfred has no idea what to even draw. He taps the pencil on the paper, leaving behind small red dust marks. Sighing, he puts the pencil to the paper and draws a circle, then four loop shapes around and attached to the inner circle, the petals. Drawing flowers is totally an omega thing, but he doesn’t have anything else in mind.

“What is that?” Matthew asks curiously, moving to kneel next to Alfred. He gets close enough that their wings brush slightly together. An accident but it’s far too intimate for Alfred, he jerks his wings away and hugs them close to his back, and he hopes Matthew doesn’t notice. Fortunately, the hybrids eyes stay glued to the paper, giving no attention to his friend’s actions.

None of the omegas own drawings look anything like this, they are mostly of objects in his room, the sky and an occasional sick person who’s supposed to be an angel.

“It’s going to be a flower, see? Here’s the petals,” Alfred colours the petals in with red. “Here’s the pollen part,” the center fills with yellow. “And right here is the stem,” using the green, a line from the centre of the flower is drawn, then a leaf on the left side.

“Do they all look like that?” Matthew inquires, running his fingers over the colours on the paper.

“Haha very funny, princess,” the alphas mock laughter is not returned with words or Matthew’s own laughter. His mocking jest suddenly seems very rude and unfriendly. Then it hits him, of course he doesn’t know if flowers actually look like this, a sheltered omega cannot know. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t very nice. I didn’t mean it, I just forgot. I swear it won’t happen again.” Alfred turns to Matthew, his eyes cast down, to which Matthew replies by gently touching his new friend’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, but you can you tell me more about flower?  It would please me greatly.” Looking up at Alfred through those long thick eyelashes, purple meets blue and they stare at each other till the alpha is blushing, remembering that the princess has his soft fingers touching his cheek. He quickly turns away, facing his drawing again, sputtering about the wildlife outside that Matthew has never seen.

Alfred’s rambling goes on for hours and Matthew listens intently to every word. It’s hard to describe the smells and feeling of grass tickling the bottoms of his feet, but that only makes the curious boy desperate to hear more. Doing his best to describe the flowers around his house and in his mother’s bouquets, he simply changes tactics and draws them out as best he can instead. When asked which one is his favourite, Matthew answers:

“All of them.”

It isn’t long afterwards that Alfred abruptly stands up, staring out the window. The sun is hardly visible, the sky already turning different shades of pinks, yellows and blues. Dinner will be ready soon if it isn’t already and he’s never hear the end of it from Mari-Ann or his father if he’s late.

“I have to go or I’ll be late for dinner,” Alfred explains to the confused omega still sitting on the floor.  He makes quick work of placing the cup and thermos back in the basket, along with the drawings of flowers per Matthew’s request.

“She won’t understand how I knew how to draw these,” was his simple explanation. So the drawings join the tea in the basket and Alfred leaps onto the window sill. Matthew stands silently watching, his hands clasped tightly together. He prays silently that he’ll see Alfred soon. His prayer comes to an halt when the sound of Alfred’s beating wings doesn’t fade away but came closer, till he hovers over Matthew and lands a sweet kiss to the omegas cheek. 

“Until next time, princess,” and then he’s flying out the window leaving a very pink hybrid alone in his tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it? 3 months and that's it!? yas. yas. I struggled with this chapter and forgot for a little then stuff then stuff and I just finished and it's not great but i needed this chapter. This first part is really important, everything (well not everything) has a meaning and symbolism is everywhere, plus foreshadowing. If anyone can guess where they saw foreshadowing you are a blessing to this worlds. I've also seen requests and I'm working on them now. The request chapters won't have crazy meaning and all that and will be relatively short but I'll make them as meaningful as possible because they are your ideas. That being said, this is your last chance to make a request then it's back to plot and I doubt that I'll ever being doing it again because there won't be a situation like it again. SO! With that I get back to work!  
> Until next time!


	8. The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding, Request, Exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from BlueMusic09. Bring Matthew leaves, flowers, insects, ect.

As winter passed and became spring, Alfred has visited Matthew twice since their lunch together. Both were short, but they still meant a lot. Alfred would draw pictures of things Matthew’s never seen before; fancy clothing – suits and dresses his father and mother wore. Favourite foods, most of which were desserts. They decide not to talk anymore about when Matthews stomach growls as he looks at his friend’s drawings.

The next visit came with a fully prepared lunch. Alfred manages to visit while his father and mother are away, therefore making it easy for him to have lunch alone and sneak away. So much amazing food lays out before Matthew, he has no idea where to even start and doesn’t end up finishing the full meal. Alfred eats the left overs.

Now, spring has set in, warm sunlight gracing the lands and producing new life once again. All of these underappreciated elements are lost to Matthew, who still stays locked away while others can enjoy every ounce of it to their hearts content. He knows the sun is out - warm and welcoming - by touching the heated wood covering the towers window. He can hear shouts, laughing and birds singing and longs to be able to see. The urge to be outside is also a persistent thought in the back of his mind, he is quick to push it away however. Memories of Mari-Ann’s furious reaction to his desire always follows the yearning and dreams of him being outside, making simply watching a perfectly comfortable and content thought.

No longer hearing playful noises, Matthew knows that the sun is most likely going down and everyone’s retiring for dinner and bed, which also means Mari-Ann will be arriving soon. The more he sees his caretaker the less he speaks. During lessons he speaks when prompted to answer a question or read from books. Fear of accidentally saying something about Alfred or asking a question about a subject or object he isn’t supposed to know about haunts his every move. Because of the omegas shy, silent domineer the elder beta woman pays no attention to Matthews’s behaviour and for that he is passivity thrilled.

When the sound of the door unlocking and opening announces Mari-Ann’s presence, Matthew is already sitting at the table. She politely greets him, and he replies with his own greeting clearly and loud enough to hear. Too many times has he been reprimanded for mumbling, so the normally silent boy forces himself to speak as properly as possible while he’s in the company of the beta.

Dinner is of course cold scraps, but Matthew doesn’t complain. He imagines himself sharing Alfred’s portion of food, making it easier to eat the soggy lettuce, roasted potatoes and rubbery pork. Mari-Ann leaves when nothing is left on Matthew plate, her parting words are that she will have fresh bath water and clean blankets brought up for tomorrow.

~*O*~

New blankets and being freshly bathed is definitely a fantastic way to start his day. The content omega is convinced the day cannot be better. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

It’s just after lunch when a loud knock at the window startles Matthew from playing with his toy warrior angels at the table. Knowing exactly who it is, the confused but excited omega run to the window, and throws it open to find Alfred’s grinning face on the other side. They never plan for when their visits should happen, so it’s always a surprise – a delightful surprise when Alfred arrives at Matthew window. The two boys spoke about not coming during meal times and that the best time is in the evening, however, if it’s safe then there isn’t any reason for the alpha not to visit.

Matthew steps back, allowing his friend to enter and drop to the floor. The Angel tucks his wings tight to his back, pure, large white wings that Matthew stares at until Alfred shifts out of the omegas view. The young boy’s eyes leave the wings and move to regard him. Oddly, the alpha looks nervous; his hands are hidden behind his back, he notices now that his wings twitch and jerk as he shifts from one foot to the other, keeping his gaze to the floor. Matthew observes, then takes a hesitant step towards his tense friend.

“Alfred, are you alright?” Matthew asks, but stops in his tracks when Alfred steps up quickly meeting him halfway and shoves a hand into Matthews’ small chest.

“I got these for you,” the alphas gaze never moves from the side, too embarrassed to look Matthew in the eyes. He often forgets how beautiful the male omega is and arriving here today with newly blossomed flowers for the princess reminded him that Matthew’s beauty was unparalleled to anyone he’s ever seen. Large purple eyes, rich strawberry hair and of course his stunning black wings. Absolutely perfect.

Finally noticing that Alfred is holding yet another gift for him, Matthews’ chest fills with a warm happiness, but a cloud of guilt follows; again he has nothing to give in return. He glances down at the gift still held in Alfred’s hand and lets his mouth fall open in question and in shock. Are these what he thinks they are?

“I picked them for you today. Now that its’ spring more will be growing, but these are all I could find,” explains the alpha, placing the flowers into Matthews hand.

“Are these…?” The plants in Matthews hand are simple dandelions, a pine branch and a daffodil, though the latter is from his mother’s newest bouquet it just doesn’t seem that dandelions and pine are good enough. He will not tell Matthew, but the look in the omegas eyes tells Alfred that it probably won’t matter.

“Yeah, they’re flowers from outside. It’s not much, but its’ the best I could do,” rubbing the back of his neck, the creeping feeling of unworthiness fills the alphas mind. He wants to give Matthew nice things and here he is with weeds and a tree. Though the gratefulness and excitement on the princess’ face makes Alfred question his feelings, however that doesn’t stop him from believing he can do better.

“They’re beautiful! I love them,” Matthew says, bringing the handful of weeds to his nose, breathing deeply, inhaling the smell of sap, dirt and a hint of sweetness from the lone daffodil.

“You do?”

“Yes, this is the best gift I’ve never received. Thank you, Alfred,” the gentle smile from the hybrid washes away Alfred’s doubt. He returns the smile with his own grin. The Angel doesn’t know when Matthew’s happiness started to mean so much to him, but truly it doesn’t matter. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you again,” Matthew smile drops, causing Alfred to look around frantically to find some way to change the mood.

Black spots covering the floor near the water basin catch Alfred’s eye, with a closer look Alfred realises they’re Matthew’s black feathers. It’s odd that there’s so many, though he just assumes it’s a natural occurrence for his friend’s wings.  Wings that still peak Alfred’s curiosity, he wants to know if they feel different or if they’re more powerful than his own white ones. Asking to touch them is too much of an intimate action for the alpha, only mates or bonded pairs touch each other’s wings, but that doesn’t stop the boy from wondering. Seeing the feathers lying around the tub gives him an idea, however.

“How about one of those?” Alfred points to the discarded feathers. Matthew turns to see what his friend requests as a gift and frowns. A feather? One of Matthews old, ugly, black feathers; why?

“But…” Matthews whispered protest is ignored by Alfred, who walks over to the tub and picks up a large black feather. He returns to the omega – feather in hand, smile on his face, but Matthew still doesn’t understand. Alfred told him before that he has fascinating wings, but to want a feather from them? The idea seems so unlikely even as Alfred stands with one in his hand.

“Thank you, princess. It’s a lovely gift,” Alfred says with a mock bow.

“You’re welcome,” Matthew, murmurs in confusion. He only replies this way to be polite even if he wants to reach out, grab the feather and toss it out the window. Even with this feeling picking his brain the hybrid Angel doesn’t resent his friend for wanting a feather. It’s no longer his, so who is he to say no?

“I’ll bring you more flowers when more start to bloom okay?” Alfred says, moving away and jumping up onto the window sill. “Sorry I have to leave so quickly, but my friends will start looking for me soon.” When Matthew nods, Alfred’s wings snap out and waving his new treasure around, falls out the window.

Gently holding the flowers to his chest, Matthew looks out the window, a soft smile gracing his face. However, it slowly fades away when he realises what he must do with his friend’s gift. Reluctantly, the hybrid walks up to the window, eyes filling with tears. As much as it’s killing Matthew inside he knows he must do this. Taking one last fond look at the plants, a small trembling hand reaches up and drops the flowers and pine from the window.

The day has started well and almost finished perfectly, if only it hadn’t been for Mari-Ann. No, if only he wasn’t such a freak of nature, he and Alfred could exchange gifts that could be kept and never hidden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was satisfactory to your request. I added a little spin to it but if it's really not what you were looking for then let me know and I'll do what I can to make up for it.   
> This chapter also has quite a bit of hidden meaning even though it wasn't my intention so I'll help you out a little. But only this one time and only a little. 
> 
> Daffodil - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You  
> Dandelion - Faithfulness; Happiness  
> Pine - Hope; Pity  
> Of course Alfred has no idea that flowers have true hidden meanings so it's coincidence, but I'd suggest not overlooking them. 
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he wants most, cake, and a shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second request; Alfred brings Matthew a toy.

A week before his eleventh year, Alfred decides to pay a visit to his princess. It would be a busy time as his birthday drew near, Alice and Mari-Ann always fuss over it trying to make sure it turns out perfect. To Alfred it doesn’t matter about presents, food, or décor as long as Frey, Sophia and the Clemens brothers show up, that’s what makes it special for the Angel. Having all his friends around to celebrate a special day is more important than anything his omega or caretaker plan, there is, however, one thing that Alfred would wish different for this birthday, but knows it’ll never happen. More than anything the young boy wants Matthew to be with him celebrating with everyone. All his friends will likely think that Matthews’ wings are truly amazing just as he does and then the omega won’t have to hide. Thoughts about Matthew and his birthday prompts the alpha to wonder when exactly Matthews own birthday is. The omega seems to be younger than Alfred by looking at his small and shorter frame, but Alfred can’t be too sure.

Before setting off to the tower, Alfred makes a quick stop at the kitchen. Not much is available since it’s after noon and lunch has already been served, leaving only a couple muffins from breakfast and freshly picked vegetables for dinner lying about. The Angel settles on taking the muffins, though does wish there was more. He knows Matthew isn’t fed much, but there is only so much he can take without being caught himself. 

Outside a kitchen aid is picking from the garden, halting Alfred in his journey to the tower. The tower’s window overlooks the forest, the outer field and about half the garden. Therefore, the servant has to leave in order for Alfred to get to Matthew without being seen.  
Hiding the muffins behind his back, the alpha approaches the servant and tells him his presence has been requested to help with kitchen clean up. The young man bows to Alfred before running back towards the house. Knowing that no one is actually in the kitchen to greet the servant, Alfred quickly ascends to see his friend. 

Matthew knows full well his name day is coming up and yet he doesn’t even understand what that implies. For him it’s solely the day he was brought into the world and abandoned. Books have birthdays described as, cake, presents and family, but Matthew has none of those things so he cannot celebrate like in the books. For as long as he can remember his ‘special day’ is merely just like every other day. Mari-Ann has once or twice brought extra dinner, though it tastes no better.

Though he does not understand why name days are special, Matthew still wishes he can one day experience a proper celebration. Even without his birth parents or many friends he can still have cake and presents with Alfred. All the omega really needs is his knight, nothing else really matters to him. If it means he can always have Alfred, unattainable dreams of being outside, flying, or even leaving the tower are of no importance. 

Sighing, Matthew curls further beneath his blankets, his wings hugging close to his body in a means of warmth and comfort. After Mari-Ann left from lunch he’d returned to bed where he has spent most of his day. All night the hybrids mind ran wild with imaginary scenarios of a name day celebration. With a measly few hours of sleep, Matthew is sluggish and unfortunately still plagued with thoughts of his ‘special day’, which only makes him further unmotivated and dismal. No book interests him and he feels as if he’s coloured and drawn everything he’s ever laid eyes upon.  
Loud knocking however jerks the glum boy up and out of his bed to open the window, his wings flap and jerk in excitement knowing who’s on the other side. Sure enough, Alfred’s grinning face greets him and Matthew’s mood is momentarily lifted.

“Hello, princess!” The older boy exclaims, landing on the stone floor of the tower and folding his wings tight to his back. 

“Good afternoon, Alfred,” Matthew softly replies, hugging his own wings to his back and attempting to hide his embarrassed blush from being so excited to have Alfred as company. 

“Here, I brought these for you,” two muffins find themselves in the hybrids hands from behind his hyperactive friends back. They smell amazing and Matthew wastes no time sitting himself down and consuming his treats. 

“Thank you,” he says to the alpha after finishing the second muffin. 

“No problem, there wasn’t anything else, so sorry if it’s not enough.” Alfred scratches the back of his head sheepishly, an apologetic smile upon his lips. 

“It’s more than enough,” Matthew truthfully responds with his own small smile. An idea suddenly enters the young boy’s seemingly endless train of unpleasant thoughts and he leans over the table, placing a soft kiss upon Alfred’s cheek. “It’s a very thoughtful name day present.” At this Alfred’s wings puff out behind him and his cheeks turn a rosy colour. Matthew’s words, however, cause him to blink in surprise, completely unaware it’s his princesses birthday, but more so because he’s never bothered to ask. 

“Happy Birthday, Mattie!” Alfred suddenly proclaims, pulling the omega to his side and embracing him in a tight hug, then pats the young boy on the shoulder.

“It isn’t for another three days, but thank you,” a slight blush settles on Matthews cheeks from the alphas close proximity and his own boldness. Disappointment quickly follows when Alfred moves away and stands. 

“I see, that’s three days before mine,” Alfred says, folding his arms and smiling down at the hybrid. “Do you know how old you are?” The question evokes Matthew to pause and contemplate for a moment. 

“I believe that Mari-Ann said I’m nine, but we cannot be sure.” To this Alfred frowns, it already makes him upset Matthew has no freedom, but to not even know for sure what his age is, that genuinely fuels the alphas anger further. It is possible that three days from now isn’t actually  
Matthew’s true day of birth and there isn’t anything the young Angel can do to find out the hybrids true birth date or age. 

“You’ll be ten then, that’s how old I am now,” Alfred states, his smile never faltering in an attempt to temporarily cease his angry feelings so to not upset his princess. 

“Then I suppose you’ll be eleven. I bet you’re going to have an amazing celebration,” Matthew replies, sighing fondly at the thought of having his own name day party. 

“I wish you could be there,” Alfred admits sadly, provoking the younger boy to stand and take the Angel’s hands in his own. 

“Me too,” he says it because the best gift Matthew can receive would be to spend time freely with Alfred.

~*O*~

The day of his tenth year, Matthew is given extra food at every meal, new bath water, and clean linen. His breakfast and dinner are also relatively hot, but his extra portions – according to Mari-Ann – are because, it’ll be hard to visit the tower in the next few days. The hybrid boy immediately knows the reason is because of Alfred’s own name day is in the coming days.

Though it is expected the alpha Angel doesn’t appear on or any day after Matthew’s birthday. Even if he feels disappointed he does not blame his friend, he only hopes the other boy enjoys his eleventh year as much as Matthew has enjoyed his tenth.  
It’s quite late when Matthew retires to his bed the evening of Alfred name day. Yet his mind still fills with questions of how the day pasted for the alpha. Not long afterwards a soft knock at the window startles Matthew from approaching slumber. Groggily, the omega stands from his warm bed and opens the window. When the shutters swing open he finds something he was not expecting. Resting on the window sill is a delicious looking piece of cake and a small toy soldier. It is obviously from the same set of soldiers he already possesses, but it is carrying a different weapon - a long bar with three pointed tips at the top – one he was unfamiliar with. However, the detail that stood out most for Matthew was that the wings upon the toys back were black. Examining the figuring closely, he could tell someone has painted over top of the original colour. Alfred immediately comes to mind, making him smile. 

Clutching the little soldier close to his chest, Matthew closes the window, eats the cake – which is the most delicious food he’s ever eaten – and gets back into his bed, a smile gracing his thin lips. 

“Until next time, my Knight,” he says to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to take this long to upload, the chapters has been done for a while it's just I've recently graduated (Class of 2015 ya'll) and have been very busy with that for the last couple weeks so I'll have the next chapter up asap, which will also be the last request chapter.  
> And also a huge congrats to Sweden for winging the Eurovision!!


	10. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion, comfort, sass, and miniature guitars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred introduces Matthew to music, requested by Sapphire7777.

With the freedom from his father’s boring lectures, Alfred spends most of his time doing physical training between his scholarly classes and visiting Matthew. He visits his friend three to four times a week, possibly more if he isn’t too tired at night after the grueling training his trainer puts him through. Being an alpha as well, Alfred’s trainer is immensely hard on him because she expects a great deal from her pupil. He does, however, suspect that his father spoke with her to convince her that she must push Alfred hard in exchange for postponing his lessons. Extra training isn’t a chore for Alfred like his father thinks it is, the young alpha loves the rush, but there are some nights he wishes he could visit Matthew and just fall asleep in his arms, exhausted.

The daily routine takes a turn for the worse when Alice announces at dinner one evening that she wants Alfred to start music lessons. Her son protests extensively, explaining that his day is already full with school immediately after breakfast till an hour before lunch and training with Vera from an hour after lunch until she’s ready or he drops. Arthur is surprisingly on Alfred’s side and agrees that there is no need to add anymore to their son’s schedule. Alice, stubborn and persistent as ever, demands that her son expand on his artistic side and take music lessons three times a week during his hour after lunch. Unable to discourage the omega, Alfred finds himself returning to his scholar room immediately after lunch with a music teacher.

As expected by everyone besides Alice herself, her son has no talent for song nor melody. It takes many failed attempts before finding an instrument that Alfred is at least half decent at playing. Upon finding the instrument Alfred doesn’t hate his music classes as much, in fact he quite enjoys playing his miniature guitar. The instructor is also shocked at how excited his student seems to be about playing the ukulele, though, Alice isn’t very thrilled that Alfred isn’t playing a beautiful instrument like the flute or violin.

While Alfred does enjoy playing his ukulele he finds himself more exhausted than before and his visits with Matthew shorten to one or two visits a week. He feels awful for leaving Matthew alone and spending so little time with him, but Matthew insists that Alfred must keep doing what he is told so their friendship is not discovered. It sometimes makes the alpha so frustrated that he and his princess cannot be together outside the tower, living happily, openly and without fear. Knowing the exact reason why they cannot live that way only adds to the fire, it burns his heart and makes his throat dry knowing that Matthew will most likely live his whole life in fear or in hiding. Alfred never brings up the subject either because he knows that the omega is aware, he can see it in the way those dazzling amethyst eyes stare longingly out the window with his hand clasped tightly over his wrist.

“I want to play music for you,” Alfred states, startling Matthew out of his day dream.

“What?” He turns more to face the Angel removing his hand from his wrist. He doesn’t mean to ignore Alfred, he is aware they have very limited time together, but his mind has been feeling clouded the last few days and he can’t seem to figure out why. Perhaps it’s the hunger or the lack of sleep, but ever since Alfred started coming less often a feeling he could not explain took over his thoughts and made his stomach feel constantly hollow.

“Music, it’s putting sounds together that sound good,” Alfred tries to describe what he has been learning to Matthew, who sits looking at his friend as if he’d grown a second head.  “You aren’t understanding me at all, are you?” Matthew shakes his head, causing Alfred to sigh.

“I’m sorry,” no matter how many times Alfred tells Matthew not to apologize the omega can’t seem to stop himself, having picked it up as a habit from Mari-Ann’s constant teachings of respect.

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’m really bad at teaching and explaining, but I can show you if you want,” Alfred can tell the hybrid is considering the suggestion, yet when Matthew shakes his head ‘no’ disappointment settles within Alfred.

“If you make too much noise someone might come up here, and it could be someone other than Mari-Ann or Mari-Ann herself. I can’t risk it, I’m sorry, Alfred.” Matthew lowers his gaze to the floor, he truly does love doing new things with Alfred, but not if it will cost them everything.

“Hey,” the sudden feeling of his friends fingers under his chin urge Matthew to raise his head until their eyes meet. The radiant blue of the alpha’s eyes shine in a way that lets Matthew know that Alfred understands. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, okay? You can trust me.” Alfred says, a sweet smile follows, one that the omega can’t help but return.

“I trust you.”

“Great! Then I’ll just have to figure out a way to show you without drawing too much attention.” Alfred scoots back from Matthew to give him his space and places a thoughtful finger to his lips. After another few moments of thought Alfred opens his mouth, but quickly closes it, shaking his head then resting it in the palm of his hand. The amount of effort that Alfred puts into thinking produces small giggles from Matthew, causing the alpha to look up, shocked, his own grin follows soon after.  

“Don’t laugh, I’m trying my best over here!” Alfred exclaims, lunging at his giggling friend and gentling wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pushing half of his body weight down atop Matthew into the floor.

“I’m trying,” Matthew gasps, attempting to cease his giggles, however, it only causes him to full out laugh, vibrating his wings which are pressed tightly to his back by Alfred chest. “I, I can’t breathe,” as soon as the omega manages to gasp the words out Alfred is instantly off him and lying on his back, small chuckles still escaping him.

“Sorry,” the alpha apologizes, arching his back to move his wings into a more comfortable position. Eventually, the room his completely quiet of laughter and Alfred lets his eyes shut, feeling completely relaxed.

Movement and a shadow moving behind his eyelids compels Alfred to slowly open his eyes and what he sees knocks the breath right out of him. Matthew is leaning over him, wide purple eyes focus on him alone, the sun coming through the window reflects perfectly off the omegas hair; it looks so soft Alfred wants to reach out and run his fingers through it. Large black wings are open slightly, framing the small boy’s body perfectly. He lays there drinking in the sight of his princess looking so absolutely stunning, he never wants to forget the way Matthew looks right in this moment. Unable to stop himself, Alfred reaches out to touch the slickly strands of the hybrid’s hair, who leans into the touch without hesitation. A sudden idea comes to Alfred’s mind and he lets his hand fall away.

“I’ll play for you outside,” his sudden words catch Matthew off guard and he only looks down at Alfred confused. “I’ll bring my ukulele outside and play it, if you keep the window open after lunch in two days hopefully you’ll be able to hear me,” the older boy elaborates while sitting up. Nodding, the omega gets to his feet and reaches out to help Alfred to his.

“I’d like that,” he says with a smile.

~*O*~

The day he plans to play for Matthew rolls around and Alfred is so excited he’s shaking. It’s just after lunch and Alfred is making his way out to the garden, ukulele in hand. His last two music classes he’s given one hundred percent of his effort, wanting to learn a full song for Matthew. Unfortunately, he’s unable to achieve that goal, but does manage to learn a few extra cords and a chorus to a single song. Nervousness still makes his chest tighten, he isn’t as good as his teacher and he knows that Matthew won’t notice if he makes a mistake, but he wants it to be perfect for the omega either way.

Someone calling his name behind him causes the alpha to turn and much to his dismay he finds himself facing none other than Mari-Ann. She stops a few paces from Alfred, her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the stone floor of the kitchen.

“And where do you think you’re going?” The beta asks in a disapproving tone.

“Outside to practice,” Alfred replies.

“You know that you’re father wants you to focus on your school work and training not these useless ‘artistic’ music classes,” Mari-Ann’s words have Alfred’s wings ruffling in anger, how dare she criticize things she does not understand? “You didn’t even like these classes when you started them over a month ago, why is it now that you have a sudden interest in them?” The beta asks, smirk proudly upon her face.

The question however, has Alfred completely on edge. How was he supposed to explain that he was suddenly engrossed because he wants to impress a male hybrid omega? The more he thought about it the more paranoid the alpha becomes, was it possible she was catching onto him? If that was true then Matthew would be in serious danger. Even the thought of Matthew in danger enrages his inner alpha, the reason for all the hybrids sadness and pains standing before him. He must do something, he must defend not only himself, but his precious friend as well.

“What I do is none of your concern, and for your information I have been enjoying my classes, if you spent half the time you do drooling over my father instead of caring for me like you’re supposed to then maybe you’d know that.” Mari-Ann blinks in surprise and instantly her attitude shifts from confident to panicked, her hands shoot out in front of her defensively, unfurling them anxiously. “And also, these music classes were my mother’s idea, I wonder what she’d say if she knew what you were saying about them.” A look of complete horror fills Mari-Ann’s eyes, her jaws drops, opening and closing like a grounded fish. If Alfred wasn’t so angry and serious at the moment he probably would’ve laughed at her.

“I, uh, I will leave you now young master, please practice hard in all your studies,” Mari-Ann rushes and stutters her words before bowing and quickly flees the room. Alfred simply shakes his head, though a wide grin has spread across his face and his heart is beating rapidly against his chest. Having never stood up to his care taker before Alfred now truly feels that, yes, he is finally starting to become the young master of the house.

Once Alfred is in the garden he looks up to see the window to the tower is open and that the garden is clear of any occupants. He sits himself down at the far side of the garden that faces the tower and places his instrument in its ready position. After a deep breath the alpha slowly starts to strum, he plays the same verse a few times, pauses, then starts again. This time adding the lyrics.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” the words and music don’t match up because of his lack of experience and practice, but it’s the only thing he knows how to play so he continues, hoping Matthew can hear him.

A faint unknown sound fills the room as Matthew sits up against the wall under the window, reading. He’s momentarily confused until he hears Alfred’s voice. It’s difficult to hear so the omega stands up and closes his eyes, focusing on Alfred’s voice. Eventually, Matthew can make out the words and he smiles, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, but I had to edit this chapter like, four times (huge thank you to my beloved beta VirtualApocalypse who is my earth and sky, I don't know how I would've finished this chapter without you.) Also if this chapter is not what you were looking for or you really didn't like it left me know I'll do a one-shot in your honour or something. Since it's been a while I'm just ganna take a moment to clear up some stuffz. First, I have officially completed High School! Hurrah! Second, thank you for getting NSDFY 100+ Kudos!! It means so much when people give kudos and comments, it helps motivate me to write more as well. Finally, this is the last request chapter, I know that others have asked for different requests and I'm not doing them because I don't want to it's just that some requests were going to be in the story either way but had a much bigger role so I'm saving those requests for the right moment. Sorry about that but hopefully it'll be worth the wait!
> 
> P.S Looking forward to the next chapter because a new character will be joining us! (Yes a canon Hetalia character.)


	11. Victory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitions, rage, and empty promises.

The year passes quickly for both boys, too quickly. Alfred does not get to see Matthew as much as he wishes, the point of delaying his duty to the realm was to be with Matthew, but it seems fate found its own way to pull them apart. Once the winter months came the music classes are put to an end by Arthur, much to Alice’s disappointment, but a relief to Alfred’s exhausted mind and body. Even without the music classes, both boys still enjoy singing, albeit quickly, to each other, causing Alfred to realise his omega friend does indeed have the voice of an Angel. Though Matthew does not initially understand why Alfred loves to hear him singing he stops thinking about it so much after seeing the joy it brings to the alpha. And when they cannot sing or simply do not feel like it, the young boys will draw together, or Alfred will request to have the princess read to him, something that also confuses him at the beginning. It is also nice to have Alfred around to teach Matthew about the world Mari-Ann refuses to educate him about, like the battle on earth and the other realms. Not that battles and the death that comes with it interest Matthew, it is simply a matter of being tired of not knowing.

Being with Alfred is simply enough, talking, singing, reading, everything is worth it to Matthew if it is with his knight. They avoid subjects that make the hybrid uncomfortable, like his wings, birth and parents. Alfred has unfortunately made the mistake of asking Matthew if he’s ever thought of what his parents might be like, provoking Matthew into a fit of tears and harsh words the Angel never wants to hear from his pure, lonely friend.

It is completely out of the impulse of boredom that one day Matthew asks Alfred to teach him to fight. The stories of Alfred’s training are the obvious cause, but he cannot help but decline younger boy’s request. If for any reason the omega was injured Alfred may never be able to forgive himself. He tries explaining this to the distraught hybrid, but the reasoning does not seem to make sense, it is then that Alfred realises Matthew has never had anything to protect; to lose. Never has he had the fear of having to live without someone so close to the heart that life would be meaningless without them, perhaps now it is different because of the alpha, but Matthew is devoid of the feeling of loss. He cannot understand why Alfred feels the way he does.

Matthew never gets mad when he is refused something, he merely nods his head saying he understands. Alfred knows he does not understand. Even knowing that he never pressures the black-winged boy to learn how to perceive the situation similar to everybody else, it will still only confuse the sheltered boy more than he already is. To try and explain the way people behave and learn is not something that can be taught, it must be discovered. Every Angel, Human, and Demon must discover their own way and when they are presented with a new situation they learn to understand. Matthew cannot do this, he cannot learn or discover or understand and Alfred is powerless to do anything, he only sits watching, blood boiling with the need to save his precious princess.  

Praying is no longer an exercise Alfred practices. No more kneeling at the side of his bed praying to God to save his friend or give him the means to do it himself. No, Alfred instead dedicates those times to training his body and mind to become strong. If he becomes strong enough he can save Matthew, without anyone’s help. Once his music classes are put to an end, the hour after lunch when the Angel is not visiting the hybrid he does extra training in the field. Anything he can think of that might help his cause, extra flying exercises, bow and arrow drills, swordsmanship maneuvers, anything. Vera, his trainer, expresses constantly that she is proud of Alfred’s hard work and is constantly seeing growth, but also tells him that there is always room for improvement.

In order to help the omega boy Alfred knows not only must he be strong but he also needs a plan. Mental work has never the Angelic boys forte, but he promises himself as soon as he is strong enough he will think of a foolproof plan, save Matthew, and give him the best life possible.

 When fall is almost upon them Simon returns, much to Alfred’s pleasure. The knight has spent so long in the third realm Alfred feels that he may not be returning. Frey, Sophia, and the Clemens brothers are also happy when Simon comes back. Everyone is so excited to hear his stories that the omega Angel doesn’t return to his own home until late evening. Arthur is also pleased with the return of his soldier, it shows in the way his eyes shine with pride when he sees how well Simon connects with his son and friends, much to Mari-Ann’s antipathy. Alfred snickers to himself when he notices the scowl his care taker is directing at Simon. _Honestly_ , Alfred thinks to himself, _she’d be much happier if she smiled more_.

After giving Simon a few days to settle in, Alfred approaches him. He seeks the aide of an experienced knight who can help teach him to become strong, not physically, but mentally. Simon is hesitant at first, saying he isn’t truly a strong warrior and that there is not much that he can teach Alfred, who refuses to let Simon think that way. The alpha proclaims passionately that he has never meet anyone as brave, intelligent, and fierce, yet still be so kind and gentle. Halfway through Alfred’s speech the omega bursts into painfully sad sobs, not knowing what else to do Alfred hugs the omegas hanging head to his chest and rubs his soft hair, as if he were a child. When Simon’s tears cease to fall he agrees to help the young boy however he can, but does remind Alfred that he is not cut out to be a teacher so he is unsure how it will play out.

Simon’s extra lessons bother Vera at first, to her Alfred went to see the omega because she is not good enough of a teacher in Alfred’s eyes. Once the boy explains to her that he only wishes extra help for more experience she seems to understand and lets the two continue. None of them know how Arthur found out about Simon and Alfred’s deal, but the beta is not happy. Going behind his back and letting Alfred do something without his permission is absolutely unacceptable. It takes an unnatural amount of begging, pleading, and finally yelling to let Simon and Alfred continue with their lessons. It is the first time Alfred ever uses his alpha dynamic over his father. It feels better than the time with Mari-Ann.

~*O*~

Just as the leaves begin to change, Alfred is called to his father’s office. He knows the reason why and it is not because he is in trouble, however, the creeping feeling of worry turns his stomach. From the stories Simon tells the young Angel he cannot help but want to do something for all the Angels they have lost on earth or otherwise. And what Alfred suggests to his father to commemorate them is not a funeral or a moment of silence for their lost souls, but a celebration, a celebration of life. A reminder that Angels give up their lives so that others can keep living. To the alpha, life is a precious reminder that death awaits them and therefore they must make the best of it. Watching Matthew sit alone locked away in his tower reminds him of that every day.

The idea is so different from tradition that Arthur is reluctant to even consider his sons request. It does make sense, but the traditionalist beta is dubious other Angels will approve of such an event. If the wrong Angel says the wrong thing the whole event can be seen as a joke to their fallen. Yet Alfred’s resolve to bring up the matter constantly finally gets Arthur to call a meeting with his generals and village elders on the matter.

Alfred finds himself waiting quietly in the dining room after dinner for the meeting to end. He is still sitting in his spot when Mari-Ann informs him that his father requests his presence.

Now he stands in front of the large wooden door breathing deeply. If he wants to gain his father’s approval he must remember to stay calm and refrain from using his alpha dominance. Slowly, Alfred pushes the door open and crosses the room to stand in front of his father’s desk. Arthur sits seemingly impassive in his chair, head held high and one hand folded over the other pressed flat out on the desk’s surface. On any other day Alfred might say he is intimidated by his father’s cooled gaze, but today he cannot let those imposing green eyes overpower him.

“Father,” Alfred greets politely.

“Alfred,” Arthur acknowledges, gesturing for his son to take a seat. Once the young alpha is seated Arthur leans back in his own chair and brings his hands down from the desk to rest in his lap. An uncomfortable silence falls over the room, Alfred finds it annoying and he knows his father is doing it on purpose; he is re-establishing the dominance he once had over Alfred. To Alfred it genuinely does not matter, he only wants his father to agree to his request and move on.

“Have you decided?” Ending the silence, Alfred gets straight to the point.

“I have,” Arthur replies with a nod of his head. Yet, again he leaves his son sitting in a frustrating silence by not elaborating. Closing his eyes, the alpha balls his hands into fists that rest beside his legs and takes a deep breath. The last thing he wants is to explode in rage at his father.

“And?” Alfred says, obviously frustrated from his tone.

“After much deliberation, I have decided to approve of your contest. Many of my council members also approve, thanks to your choice of words when you made your argument.” Alfred stays in his seat, though his body is shaking slightly, wanting to jump up and celebrate his victory. He refrains, wanting to keep composed in front of his father.

“Thank you father,” Alfred says as calmly as possible.

“Go on then, there is much work to be done,” Arthur waves his hand, dismissing his son. The alpha stands and bows, then makes his way to the door. “Oh, and Alfred,” he pauses and turns to look back at his father, “make sure to thank Simon and Vera, without them I’m not sure even half the council would have approved your competition.”  The boy seems surprised, but only nods his head and leaves the office, a small smile upon his lips.

~*O*~

“A flight competition?” Matthew repeats curiously.

“Yup, normally we have a fall banquet as a funeral ceremony, but this year I told my dad I wanted to do something different. Celebrate our own lives that Angels have died to protect, ya know?” Alfred speaks to Matthew lounging comfortably on the omegas bed. He knows the hybrid refers to it as his nest and that is what it feels like with the way the blankets and pillows circle on the surface of the cot. Ever since Alfred discovers Matthews sweet scent lingering heavily among the linen he has found himself constantly lying or sitting on the nest surrounded by the omega scent. It’s risky since others in his house might smell Matthew’s aroma as well, but so far no one has taken notice and Alfred takes great care to roll in the dirt after he’s chosen to sit on the cot.

Matthew sits cross legged by the table, hands cupped in his lap. Every time Alfred invites the other boy to sit with him on the cot where it’s comfortable, he refuses. Respecting the omegas wishes Alfred never pushes Matthew to join him, but he is disappointed that he cannot coax the hybrid to voluntarily sit close to him.

“I think I get it,” Matthew murmurs, but still seems puzzled. “I just don’t get how them dying protects you or the other Angels.”

“Well, right now there’s really high Demon activity on earth and my dad thinks it’s because they want to enter Heaven. Simon says he doesn’t think that’s why though.” Alfred says, his brows furrowing in thought. It is hard to tell who is right since neither Simon nor his father have been to earth in a very long time. To get valid facts Alfred would ask Frey’s father, but he has not been back in about two years, the chances of him even being alive are slim.

“What about you?” Matthew inquires.

“What about me?”

“Why do you think there’s so many Demons on earth?” He clarifies, to which Alfred hums thoughtfully. Never has it occurred to him to think of a reason why, he’s only agreed with whoever has the most logical explanation, and at the moment no one can come up with one.

“I don’t really know to be honest. I don’t actually know that much about Demons or Demon activity because I’m not being taught by my dad right now,” the alpha explains, feeling a little ashamed that he knows next to nothing about his “supposed” enemy.

“Just take a guess,” Matthew shrugs, but he seems to care more than he’s letting on.

“Alright, let’s see,” Alfred sat up on the cot, bringing his hand up to rest his chin in the palm. “If I was a Demon I wouldn’t aim for Heaven, I’d take over earth and have a super awesome army then move in, that way no one could stop me.” The idea seems fairly stupid when he voices it, but judging from Matthew’s expression he doesn’t think so at all.

“Do you think Demons would follow an Angel turned Devil?”

Alfred shrugs, “I doubt it. It doesn’t matter though, I just want the contest to go well so people will see that life should be celebrated.” He smiles, dramatically thrusting his arms and wings out to his sides. Matthew smiles too, he cannot help but return all of Alfred’s smiles; they are often unnecessarily contagious.

“Will you be participating?” The omega asks.

“Of course! And the best part is that you’ll probably be able to watch,” Matthew’s eyes widen and he crawls across the floor until he is kneeling in front of Alfred.

“Truly?” Matthew’s tone is serious, but also excited. He loves watching the Angels fly, even if it is against Mari-Ann’s orders, he does not care. For the chance to watch Alfred fly Matthew will accept starvation for a week with a smile. Hopefully it does not come to that, but if it is what the hybrid must do then he’ll do it.

“Yup, in the field behind the garden is where all the people will be and the races go around the property, so we’ll fly right by.” Seeing Matthew’s eyes brighten with joy causes Alfred’s own excitement to rise. It hadn’t been part of the original plan to hold the competition in an area where Matthew can see, it only works out perfectly because Alice refused to take Kyle too far from home. He’d been afraid that because of this the entire event would be canceled, but quick thinking on Vera’s part saves it and has the location moved to their very own home.

“How will I know when you’re racing?” Matthew asks, sitting down on the floor just on the edge of the cot, hugging his wings tight to his shoulders. As much as he wants to see the other Angels flying, its Alfred’s he wants to experience watching the most.

“I could umm . . .” Alfred hesitates to say anything more. What can he do? It’s not as if he can run around the field with a large sign letting the captive omega know it’s his turn. Really, there is not much he can do without informing others of Matthew’s location and existence.

“I want to at least see you.”

“I know but . . . hey, wait, what if I fly by solo? If I win I’ll do a victory lap around the tower.”

“And if you don’t win?” An embarrassed blush rises to Alfred’s cheeks. Losing hasn’t even been an option until now. With all the training he’s been doing it does not seem possible he could lose. Upon retrospect, however, it is likely that his opponents in the race will be more experienced than him. Larger and faster than him too. Suddenly the chances of him losing seem much higher, in truth it seems that can be the only outcome.

“I guess I can still come by, but only if you want me too. I mean if you still want to see me as a loser.” Alfred’s voice has become bitter with the thought of losing. If he cannot prove himself in a race how will he prove that he’s gotten stronger? Strength is what he needs to prove that when he says that he’ll save Matthew, he will trust Alfred enough to believe him.

“Please come. I don’t mind if you lose, if you lose you only learn from your mistakes, right?” Matthew reassures his friend with a shy smile.

Of course, Alfred realizes. Winning is not what is important about the races, it’s the meaning behind them and the experience he’ll gain. If he loses it’s only a method to use in the future for reference. Knowing this the alpha’s smile returns, his shoulders feeling much lighter.  

“Then it’s decided. I, Sir Alfred, will win in his Highness Matthew’s name,” after his bold statement Alfred stands and makes his way farther into the room. Then suddenly takes a knee and places a hand over his heart behind Matthew, who quickly turns around, stunned.

“I . . .” What can he say to this? An Angel of an obviously higher status treating him as royalty, if anything _he_ should be grovelling and kneeling at Alfred’s feet not the other way around. He says he’s a knight, but all Matthew sees is a young boy with a heart of gold, no person can be more kind and open hearted than this twelve-year-old boy. All his life, Matthew has been told his existence is worth nothing; he’s sin, yet there his someone literally kneeling in his name. If Mari-Ann could see this Matthew believes that she might die of cardiac arrest.

Feeling overwhelmed, Matthew reaches out and takes Alfred’s hand that was hanging over his bent knee. When he lifts his head vibrant blue meets glistening purple and neither can help but smile. Unable to stop it, a tear falls from Matthew’s left eye, it does not go far before Alfred wipes it away. He does not want to cry in front of Alfred, but the happiness filling his heart hurts so badly. The pounding of his heart, the flipping of his empty stomach; not from hunger, but something unknown, the ache in his joints are pains only present when Alfred is close. Sitting close together scares him because he’s afraid of the pain, afraid of what cannot be explained. It does not hurt the same way as when Mari-Ann hits him, no, it is not a burning sting to his cheek that he knows will go away, it’s a lingering sore that flourishes throughout his body when he’s around Alfred. One day he hopes that the pain will be explained.

“I should go, I have training today and there’s so much to do before the competition,” Alfred explains as he gets to his feet, helping Matthew up as well. “That reminds me, I won’t be by for a while, and with all the commotion it’s too risky. So to be on the safe side I’ll be keeping away.”

“I understand, thank you for protecting me,” Matthew smiles, letting go of Alfred’s hand. It’s a good feeling to know Alfred takes more caution when it comes to their meetings. If sacrificing a few visits for the sake of what could be Matthew’s very life, then that’s what must be done.

Flexing out his wings, the alpha walks towards the window, being cautious not to hit anything with the ends of his wings. Matthew moves out of the way and cannot help but stare at the captivating white of the Angels feathers. His own wing colour does not bother him as much anymore, but it’s still a problem when Mari-Ann needs an excuse to be aggressive towards him. No matter how comfortable he might ever be with his own body and feathers, Matthew will always want white wings. A thought that’s always overwhelming in the company of his positive thoughts, and it might always be around to stop him from loving himself.

“Be safe,” Matthew says, following behind Alfred.

“Of course,” Alfred replies, jumping up onto the window sill.

A sudden idea comes to Matthew and he quickly proclaims:

“If you win I’ll give you a reward.”

Turning around at the sudden declaration Alfred looks utterly astonished.

“What?”

“A reward. I’ll give you a reward, but only if you win,” the omega repeats shyly.

Alfred’s heart flutters in his chest. There’s no way he’ll lose.

“The next time we see each other I’ll be a champion,” Alfred informs proudly.

“Until then, Sir Alfred.”

“Until then, princess.”

As Alfred flies away Matthew cannot help but feel things were starting to look very promising.

~*O*~

Preparations have been going well for the last couple days when Alfred is once again called to his father’s office. This time, however, he has no idea what for. He’s made sure not to do anything that can get him in trouble and not once has he stepped out of line. The maid who informed the hard at work alpha only says that it’s important and that he should make haste. Leo and Frey offer to go with their young master since Alfred normally likes having them there to back him up if he’s being scolded, but he says that he’ll go alone and takes off towards the house.

When the door is opened Alfred was not at all expecting what he sees. His father stands to the right of the desk and is speaking to what appears to be a young boy. Arthur is looking down at the boy, who glares heatedly at the floor. The newcomer seems older than Alfred, his height, more mature features and large wings give that away. He is, however, from an obviously lower class. The fabric of the white shirt and pants are stained black and brown, his dark brown hair looks greasy and is tangled in a distasteful mess. Cracks from dry skin can be seen on the tops and sides of his feet and hands, Alfred can only imagine what the soles of his feet and palms look like. The long feathers of his wings are in disarray and caked with dirt and mud, if this Angel can fly it must be a struggle since they’re so grimy.

When Alfred’s presence is announced both males turn towards the door. Finally seeing the boy face on Alfred notices his eyes are light brown, but seem to be slightly rimmed red. If this Angel has been crying it has either been sometime since or he only shed tears for a short period of time.

Clearly angry at something, the newcomer scoffs, crosses his arms and turns his back to both Alfred and Arthur. An audible frustrated sigh leaves Arthur at the boy’s actions. To Alfred – still standing at the door, confused – something has evidently transpired between the two before his arrival.

“Alfred, please come in,” the beta instructs, gesturing for his son to walk forward.

“What’s going on?” Alfred asks as he approaches the two Angels.

“I’d like you to meet Lovino Vargas. On account of family issues Mr. Vargas has come to the sixth realm to train as a Hunter.” As Alfred’s stands mouth agape at his father’s words, the boy, Lovino, clicks his tongue in disgust. “I also want you to help him learn how we do things here in the sixth realm.” Taking advantage of Arthur’s pause, Lovino shouts angrily in protest:

“This little shit is who you were talking about! No way, fuck that! I won’t follow this kid around this dump.”

“Mr. Vargas, please,” Alfred can hardly believe his ears and that his father is so calm after hearing such vulgar words come from Lovino.

“No, you people can’t control me! Bring me to see my brother!” Lovino is pointing an accusing finger at the older man. His face is red, his breath ragged in anger and his voice hoarse from yelling.

“You know the conditions of your stay here, so please stop making this harder than it is. Alfred is my son and since you’ll be training with him as well I suggest getting along with him.” Arthur’s tone is stern, leaving no room for back talk. It’s the same tone he uses on Alfred when it’s not a time to be fooling around. However that is not what captures Alfred’s attention, it’s the fact that his father said Lovino will be training with him. Training with a vulgar, dirty, lower class Angel? _Bring it on_ , Alfred thinks to himself. Living a calm normal life is boring anyway, Lovino might be just the change he needs. Plus the boy is obviously someone strong, standing up to the leader of the military of Angels? Lovino is exactly what he needs to become stronger. Though it does seem strange that a future Hunter will be participating in his training which is merely for the physical aspect.

“If Lovino is going to be a Hunter why is he joining my training?”  Alfred asks, speaking up for the first time since entering the room and grabbing the bickering Angels attentions. For some odd reason a blush comes to Lovino’s cheeks and Arthur simply clears his throat, composing himself before answering.

“Before becoming a Hunter Mr. Vargas must strengthen his body first. I also presume Vera can fix his noticeable attitude predicament.” Lovino sneers in Arthur direction. Alfred nods, accepting that as a logical answer and walks towards the brown-haired boy.

Lovino eyes the younger boy sceptically, his gaze shifting around nervously. The shining blond hair, big blue eyes, happy-go-lucky smile, it all pisses him off. This boy is just a rich kid without any knowledge of actual struggle and pain that has everything laid out for him on a silver platter. It’s the life he wants to give to his little brother, but now the situation has only become worse and there’s nothing he can do.

“I’m Alfred,” the statement pulls Lovino from his thoughts. The young alpha has his hand out for Lovino to take, but he hesitates. If he takes the offered hand will it be a sign of submission? Is it this manipulative bastard’s way of making him compliant? Using his son to sweet talk him into trusting them. This shit-for-brains makes Lovino want to be sick.

“Do not fret, Alfred, he’ll introduce himself when he’s ready.” Arthur says to his confused son. “Now then, Lovino, please follow Alfred to the baths, lunch will be served soon and I don’t want you to present yourself in such an uncouth way.” Lovino again shots the beta a dirty look.

Alfred immediately heads for the door not even bothering to look behind him if Lovino is following. The thought of being clean and having a meal force Lovino to follow the stupid bastard’s son.

~*O*~

Lovino is absolutely not what Alfred needs to become stronger.

Even if the boy is older he throws tantrums like Alfred’s two-year-old brother. More than once he’s aggressively exploded at the alpha, proclaiming he wants to be left alone or sometimes for no reason at all. Fending off those assaults is effortless however, because Lovino cannot beat Alfred in a fight. In a week Lovino learns nothing, but Alfred learns that the hostile Angel has no means of defending himself. He has no physical strength and can be easily out maneuvered, ending up flat on his back. The blond-haired Angel does have two more years of experience in combat, but if Lovino is to become a Hunter he must start improving or he’ll die from training before he can even face a Demon.

None of Lovino’s rash actions, however, stop Alfred from being kind, he is constantly looking out for him even if it causes him to throw fits of rage. If Lovino finds comfort in taking out his anger at people Alfred prefers if it’s directed at him instead of his own friends or family. Only during the mornings when Alfred has class do they not see each other. Arthur has suggested that Lovino take classes as well, except after a glass vase shattered just beside his head Arthur never again tried to get the brown-haired boy involved again. Alfred, however, may have tried too hard to get Lovino to open up. Ceaseless questions about the older Angel where returned with shouting or physical contact, slowly they were simply ignored, then one day unexpectedly they were returned with tears. Alfred never again asks about Lovino’s family, especially his little brother. 

The few things Alfred does know about the older Angel is that he’s a beta, has a little brother, does not want to be a Hunter, and that tomatoes are the key to getting him to talk.

Although, no amount of tomatoes will get Lovino to participate in the flying competition. Even though he is a fantastic flyer, every time Alfred asks he refuses. When Alfred asks why Lovino’s nonchalant reply of “why do the dead need respect? They’re dead,” provoking the alpha’s anger. That day after training Lovino leaves with many cuts and bruises and a dislocated shoulder.

Lovino never lashes out at Alfred again.

With only a few days left before the competition Vera sits both her students down to discuss the rules. She knows Lovino is not participating, but it won’t take the whole session to explain them so he has to stay.

“Alright boys, Master Arthur has sent out the rules and regulations for the flight contest, so listen up,” Vera’s orotund voice captures both males attention. Her large, muscular build, demanding stature, and dominating attitude are what make her the perfect teacher. Lovino’s mumbling complaints were immediately put to a stop because of her, he may not want to, but the beta does listen to her. Alfred believes it’s mostly because she’s an alpha. It also helps that Vera knows about Lovino’s love for tomatoes, that plus her alpha dominance keeps the beta Angel in line.

“There’s three different events, the long distant time trial, the short distant time trial, and the aerial dance show. You can enter a maximum of two events and your competitors will be of all ages and strengths. Play by the rules and respect your opponents. And remember to uphold the spirit of this contest.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Alfred exclaims enthusiastically.

“Lovino, I also expect you to show up,” Vera adds sternly.

“That’s bullshit, I’m not even from here, it’s not fair!” Lovino pounds his fits on the ground, causing both Alfred and Vera to roll their eyes.

“Lovino, shut up,” Vera sighs.

“Yes ma’am,” Lovino reluctantly replies, scowling at the grass.

Training finishes quietly and Alfred no longer brings up the competition to Lovino.

The day of the competition turns out to be a lovely sunny day. Angels young and old are gathered around the field socializing as they wait for high noon when the first race will start. And for Alfred who cannot dull his excitement, it’s a pleasant surprise when Uncle Alistair and Uncle Liam show up. Alistair and Arthur are not even in each other’s company for more than five minutes before they start fighting. Alfred takes that as his cue to escape to his friends.

Frey, Leo, and Timothy are gathered around at the end of the table that is littered with all kinds of delicious looking foods. His friends all smile when Alfred approaches and greet him formally. All four boy get a chance to talk for a while before the first race starts. They also reveal what events they are participating in. Both Alfred and Timothy are racing in short distant, Leo in long distance, and Frey in aerial dancing. Timothy laughs and points at Frey, an alpha participating in dancing is not very common and is usually seen as an activity that makes an alpha soft. Leo smacks his brother on the back of the head, but Frey insists its fine and laughs it off.

When it’s Alfred’s turn he starts to feel a little nervous, he really wants to win so he can receive his reward from Matthew, but all his opponents are older and larger. The odds are not at all in his favour. He stands a good distance away from the four others in his group, contemplating how he’ll win. He notices his father walk up to the group and speak with them, then shake all their hands before approaching Alfred.

“Make me proud,” he says and walks right by his son.

Matthew has been sitting alone, discreetly looking out his window since after lunch. There’s food still on the table for later because Mari-Ann will not be returning for dinner. He knows he should wait, but it’s so tempting to eat it all now. Over the last two weeks after Alfred’s last visit Mari-Ann has also been coming less, forcing Matthew to miss meals, the longest only a full day, but with Matthew’s already malnourished body it feels like longer. Luckily, all the days’ actives have distracted him from the painful knots in his stomach. He’s not sure if Alfred has raced yet, but he watches them all anyway. None of the races have been close enough to see who’s racing, but when he hears the strong beating of wings and a body quickly flies past the window he knows promptly that Alfred has finished his race.

As the day goes on Matthew finds himself highly distracted. It’s unknown if Alfred won or not, but Matthew does not really care. Alfred flew his race with Matthew in mind and that’s what counts for him. Although, the dancing at the end just as the sun is setting is his favourite part. The freedom and gracefulness of the movements are so beautiful and Matthew loves it, but he also wishes he could be a part of it. If he could have been involved in the competition, he would know how to fly and probably have friends, he’d also get to see Alfred. More time with Alfred, is it so much to ask for?

Noticing all the Angels leaving the field after sunset Matthew leaves the window and sits at the table eating the cold meal in the somber atmosphere he has once again created.

Light from the rising moon fills the towers room. The window has been kept open and Matthew lays waiting in his warm nest. Only a few hours after sun set is most likely not enough time for Alfred to slip away. Whether Alfred won or lost today has been on the omega’s mind   all night and the thoughts from earlier have made him excessively lonely. _Please show up soon, my knight_ , Matthew thinks wistfully to himself.

“Matthew, hey Matthew, wake up,” a gentle hand shaking his shoulder and soft whispers of his name wake Matthew after having accidentally fallen asleep.

“Alfred?” Matthew hums in his sleepy state.

“Yeah it’s me, princess,” the alpha smiles, moving back as Matthew sits up rubbing his eyes.

“I left the window open but I didn’t know if you were coming,” the sleepy hybrid explains opening his crapped wings and giving them a few lazy shakes. Alfred chuckles and sits himself on the edge of the cot.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Matthew nods his head.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, and I also brought you some food and a gift,” a small bag that is laying on the floor catches the omegas attention. Alfred hands it to the younger boy and his stomach grumbles when the sweet smell of bread fills the air. The bread is warm and fresh and melts in Matthew’s mouth. All four buns are eaten quickly and settle in the starved omegas stomach, stopping, if only momentary the hunger pains.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh,” Matthew says, suddenly realizing he has not asked yet. “Did you win today?”

Alfred grins and pulls out a small cluster of flowers. The flowers in the center have longer white petals with a round yellow middle and the flowers that surround them are a mix of yellows, oranges, and reds. They’re smaller and rounder than the white flowers and have round lily pad like leaves. Matthew gently takes them from the alpha and smiles in absolute delight.

“They’re beautiful, but why are you giving them to me?”

“Well I got these ones,” Alfred points to the yellow, orange, and red flowers, “because I won and then I found the white ones outside so I put them together. I guess its proof that I won and because I like giving you gifts.” Matthew blushes and clutches the flowers to his chest.

“Well since you won I guess I should also give you your reward,” Matthew says, the blush on his face turns from pink to red and he ducks his head down shyly. Blond hair falls over the omegas face and Alfred leans down to try and peek under the curtain of hair. “I actually, um,” the hybrid’s mumbling is hard for Alfred to understand so he moves forward to get closer to the omega. Matthew’s wings twitch slightly when Alfred gets closer.

“It’s fine if you don’t have anything,” Alfred whispers. He has suspected that this might happen since Matthew does not have anything to give and everything he has once belonged to the older boy. Matthew’s head jerks up and glassy purple eyes make contact with Alfred’s own eyes.

“I want to though,” shaking his head and biting his lower lip the hybrid desperately tries to think of some sort of reward. All that comes to Matthew’s mind it that it’s so unfair. A simple promise cannot be kept because of the way he was born. He wants to be angry and blame someone, but he’s so tired of being angry and sad. Living with Alfred would make him so happy, and a farfetched wish such as that only makes the sadness and anger swallow his frail body. He hates himself for making empty promises.

Alfred moves closer and takes Matthew’s hand, locking their fingers together. “You don’t have to give me anything now,” the statement is genuinely sincere. The gentle smile, concerned eyes, tight squeeze on his hand, it’s all for him. Alfred is simply too perfect.

“Then when?”

“Don’t worry about that now,” the alpha tenderly wipes away a stray tears on Matthew’s cheek. “We’ll write down a reminder and when you’ve thought of something then you can give me anything you want.” Knowing exactly where the paper and colour pencils are, Alfred stands and kneels at the table for a moment then hands the paper to Matthew. Written in orange across the middle of the sheet is:

_For his victory, a knight will be returning for his reward from the princess._

From under his pillow Matthew removes his favourite book, folds the paper and hides it in the pages. Hidden among the pages and in his bed should keep it safe from Mari-Ann discovering it. Luckily, Alfred also does not write his name so an excuse can be made if worse comes to worse.

“I swear I’ll figure something out,” Matthew proclaims, his tone firm, assuring Alfred that he does truly want this. For Alfred getting a reward from Matthew is not what truly counts, but rather the fact that Matthew is putting so much thought into him. He cannot help but smile knowing that.

“Thank you, Matthew.”

“You’re welcome,” the shy whisper is accompanied with an embarrassed blush.

They enjoy each other’s company until Matthew can hardly keep his eyes open. Alfred takes great care in gently laying the omega in his nest and leaving as silently as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. The next chapter will have time skips (nothing major I just need the action to start (not that action ya nasties) so I need the babes to be a little older). And huzzah for Lovino, the little shit. Did anyone see that coming cause I didn't, anyway updates will be a week to two weeks depending on the length. 
> 
> Until next time.


	12. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings, feelings, and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it does up the rating to M.

It is not fair. His time is up but, Alfred had not realized that his father would do this. The shock and disbelief of hearing there is not going to be a celebration for his thirteenth name day shows in not only himself, but many others. Arthur leaves no room for argument, demanding that the heir to the sixth realm begin his mandatory training that day instead. That alone has Alfred cursing his father quietly under his breath, the worst part however, is the fact that the instruction with his father will be during his hour after lunch. Vera’s training is also shortened an hour so the current head of the sixth realm gets at least an hour and a half with his successor.

An unpleasant air seems to have consumed Alfred for almost an entire month after his uncelebrated name day, only dissipating after finally having seen Matthew again. It’s two hours after his bedtime when he goes to see him and unfortunately wakes Matthew from much needed sleep. He assures the alpha its fine to have interrupted his dreams, which were not very good anyway, Matthew is just happy to be able to see his knight.

Once Alfred is convinced and settled, the boys catch each other up on the last month.

For Alfred it only takes a moment to explain his father’s actions and that his education with the strict beta is boring and surely useless. For Matthew however, the month is long, lonely, and full of scoldings from Mari-Ann for being so absent minded. A small cut on the omegas cheek is also visible, but never mentioned.

That meeting is the start of a long, unwanted cycle: little to no visits, which are at late hours of the night and Alfred sitting by reluctantly, unable to say a word while Mari-Ann abuses Matthew for his distracted thoughts caused by Alfred’s own absence.

At first he pesters Lovino into extra exercises to distract himself from the growing predicaments. With the blonds help Lovino does improve, not only physically but mentally as well. With a more heightened sense of awareness he takes notice of the odd behaviour Alfred - who a part of the beta considers him a friend – has been displaying. Bringing up the matter seems out of the question, what with the agitated, hostile cloud hanging over Alfred, Lovino is afraid he might end up black and blue again. This also makes the brunet refuse to admit that friendship is possible with the blond, but frankly friends are not what his goal is anyway.

Anyone can tell Alfred’s irritable mood lightens while he’s being physically active. Lovino finds that to be the best time to speak with the boy, that’s what he tells Vera who is justified in her concern for her student. After telling her the beta does not say much else, focusing only on improving so he can leave for his real Hunter training.

The calming effect physical exercise has on Alfred eventually stops having much impact at all, causing Vera and Simon to finally voice concern, first to Arthur who says it’s only a phase, then to Alfred himself.

Afraid that telling the truth can potentially put Matthew in danger, Alfred feigns ignorance about his abnormal behaviour. Both adults are very much aware that the alpha is lying; never once does he look them in the eye. Even with the constant reassurance from both Angels that they won’t be angry with the reason or inform his father, Alfred refuses. And as the months continue on, Alfred’s odd, frustrated demeanor worsens.

~*O*~

With Alfred’s fourteenth name day quickly creeping up on them, many Angels, mostly the servants, find that the reason for the event constantly makes himself scarce. In retaliation for Arthur’s unjustified cancellation of his son’s thirteenth celebration, Alice demands her son have the whole week leading up to his name day free of all his tasks. Arthur is not truly given a choice. When staff and family do spot the alpha he’ll be with his little brother or friends, but no one has a clue where he can be running off to. They say nothing in fear of Alice reprimanding them for not letting her son do as he pleases. Matthew, however, knows exactly where he is.

Seeing each other has been ridiculously difficult and drove Alfred to take more risks in order to see his hybrid friend. Loneliness and deprivation of Alfred’s company causes Matthew to overlook these risks because he just wants to see Alfred. It’s selfish and foolish but it is how the omega feels and with his reading improving the concepts of an omegas body, needs, and instincts are starting to make sense to him.  

With a better vocabulary and knowledge, the old book about dynamics has started to help him understand what he might be feeling. The process of heat does not seem so foreign and confusing though the thought of its purpose and the idea that he’ll actually be experiencing it scares the young boy. Mating, the action done while in heat also frightens him. The book does not answer all the omegas questions and Mari-Ann gets irritated, proclaiming he’ll never have to mate so he does not need to understand. That does not stop him from being curious, he thinks about asking Alfred but the topic is too embarrassing to bring up with the alpha. And a part of him, a primal instinct buried deep inside prefers that Alfred show him. Show him the dominance of an alpha, show him the feeling of being wanted; show him how to create strong offspring. These unfamiliar thoughts turn Matthew into a blushing, stuttering mess and tries to forget about ever having such vulgar thoughts.

His reading, however, continues and Matthew discovers something very interesting. Unbeknown to Mari-Ann she accidentally leaves her own personal novel behind that the young bookworm cannot help but pick up and read. A red blush heats up the hybrids cheeks about half way through the text. Matthew has no idea where his care-taker got her hands on this type of writing, but he finds himself caught between being thankful and disgusted. Thanks to this book, mating is not truly a mystery, though he feels foul for having read the same explicit passage as Mari-Ann.

As mating and heat become common knowledge for Matthew, it does not make him any less apprehensive and nervous, but he’s not scared of the idea much anymore. If it’s natural then he should not be afraid. Understanding these natural actions also assist him in comprehending that the pain he feels when he’s around Alfred is not caused by sickness or hunger, but rather the way his heart feels about the alpha. A feeling that is hard to confirm because of the boys sporadic visits.

Tight squeezing in his stomach, quick flutters in his chest, it’s quite possible Matthew likes Alfred. Not the “I want to be your best friend” way but in the way that is the same as his story. The Angel gives up everything because he likes the Human so much it is not considered a crush or obsession, but love. Perhaps his heart squeezes for Alfred, it could possibly be love and Matthew does not mind.  

Matthew likes Alfred.

_I like him._

_Does he like me?_

_Should I say?_

Questions and realizations come and go from Matthew’s mind for days and he has no clue what to do. Telling his feelings to the Angel boy can possibly terminate their friendship but can also cause it to flourish into something more.

‘Something more’. What is ‘something more’? Romantic novels classify something more as excessive touching, mating, or even children between normally an alpha and female omega. Does that imply that any other romance is false? No, that cannot be, the Human and Angel love each other. Books are also not like real life. So Matthew attempts to elaborate on what he believes is something more. With baby steps of course, ‘something more’, which is something important, must be expanded with baby steps.

During one of Alfred visits Matthew joins the alpha in the nest of his own volition. The pain is present but it is dull in the close proximity. Alfred also seems shocked but giddy to have the omega leaning on his shoulder. To say the evening was enjoyable would be an understatement.

‘Something more’ is not broadened with baby steps. Far from it. It has never truly occurred until now that Alfred left such a dominant, alluring sent, albeit faint it proves to be potent.

So because of that scent Matthew finds himself sprawled out in his nest confused yet aroused, with one hand roaming his chest, the other clumsily working between his legs. He cannot remember exactly how he gets to this point but his face his buried in his pillow inhaling the aroma of an alpha. Dare he say, his alpha?

When his chest is no longer a focus point of pleasure, Matthew shifts himself off his uncomfortably stiff wings caught under the weight of his body and onto his knees, lifting his backside into the air. The curve of his spine aches but he does not move so that his nose stays absorbed in Alfred’s overwhelming scent.

Hand stroking him, fingers wet with slick in him, they are not his. Alfred is here with him. Always with Matthew. All the hybrid’s problems seem to vanish in his self-inflicted moment of passion. He does not think about the book that taught him about pleasure from touch, and deducted that he can do it without a second party. He does not think about whether or not he’s even doing it right. Only of Alfred.

Mewls and groans fill the stone room. Black feathered wings snap out, twitch and spasm in the air as Matthew strains to reach behind himself. The small left hand wrapped around himself becomes tired and sore, so he lets it drop to the ground and pulls his slick soaked fingers out of himself to finish off.

Matthew collapses onto the nest, breathing heavily, hands and legs sore. The smile on his face indicates the hybrid does not regret the impure act he has committed and honestly doesn’t care.

Matthew likes, no, it may be more, maybe this is love he feels for Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short and long overdue. I got a job, acceptance to university and a dog so things have been very busy. I'll be writing again very soon and the next chapter will technically be part 2 of this chapter but look forward to it, I know I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little boring but I had to start somewhere. Don't worry though soon there will be more.
> 
> This is my first writing so I hope you all like it and want to read more, so let me know what you think!. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed.


End file.
